Forbidden Love
by Fesabi
Summary: Inu&Kag Amor Prohibido es lo que puede definir sus sentimientos hacia el novio de su hermana mayor... Siempre la fruta prohíba es la mas deliciosa cuando se alcanza... RESUMEN DENTRO... Penultimo Cap
1. Boda Cancelada

**Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia le corresponden a Rumiko, gran sensei que nos brindo la oportunidad de conocer a Inuyasha y así enamorarnos de él; si fueran míos creo que no me limitaría a escribir de ellos, lo mostraría en pantalla.**

**¡Gracias y disfruten! **

**Forbidden**** Love.**

**By: Fesabi**

_Amor Prohibido es lo que puede definir sus sentimientos hacia el novio de su hermana mayor, ella asiste a la boda pero por azares del destino esta se cancela._

_¿Cómo puedes aceptar al hombre que iba hacer tu cuñado como algo mas que eso?..._

_El no se dará por vencido por tener el amor de la verdadera mujer que lo ha hecho estremecer, sentir un deseo profundo y un sentimiento puro, su meta es convertirla de cuñada a esposa, solo que esta no deja sus temores atrás…_

_Siempre la fruta prohíbida es la mas deliciosa cuando se alcanza._

**Capitulo I.- Boda Cancelada.**

¡no pudo haber cancelado!.- grita furiosa aquella mujer que porta un vestido hermoso de novia.

Hija…- susurra débilmente al ver a su propia hija furiosa, destrozando todo a su paso en la habitación.

Mamá…- la llaman al girarse y encontrarse con su segunda hija, la cual lleva un vestido rosa cielo, dejando en claro que sería la madrina de honor.

Hija, sabes…-

Lo se mamá, entiendo a Kikio… pero.-

No podemos hacer nada.- concluye la propia madre con tristeza y seguir viendo los gritos, las maldiciones de su hija mayor al destrozar todo a su paso.

Los invitados…- murmura con pesar la hija menor.

Creo que Inuyasha se hizo cargo de ellos.- se lo dice segura al saber que su futuro ex-yerno se ha encargado de todos los invitados, de los cuales ahora están disfrutando de la fiesta, aunque la boda no se aya celebrado.

Mamá…-

Alguna razón tendrá Inuyasha en haber cancelado la boda a último minuto.- lo dice firmemente, se cree capaz de conocer a Inuyasha el tiempo suficiente para saber que tendrá sus razones.

¡¿Qué me ven?!.- grita aquella mujer de cabello azabache.

Hija…-

¡maldito Inuyasha!, ¡maldita seas tu Kagome! Y ¡malditos Taisho!.- grita histeria y furiosa Kikio al tomar la lámpara y estrellarla en la pared, la cual se hace añicos.

Se queda callada al recibir los insultos de su hermana mayor, la cual su madre la saca de la habitación, asegurándole que Kikio simplemente esta alterada por lo que ha sucedido; aunque bien sabe ella que aquello no es cierto, Kikio la ha detestado desde que comenzó a crecer.

Suspira profundamente al tratar de mantener la compostura, ese día permanecería en aquel lugar hermoso que es Grecia, de donde proviene la familia de Inuyasha Taisho, aquel magnate griego, ya mañana se regresaría a Japón con su vida universitaria, ultimo semestre y podría ejercer aquella profesión que la llena de tanta dicha: _veterinaria…_

Suspira al caminar hacia su habitación, ahora se encuentran en el hotel donde se hospedaron desde su llegada de antier, organizando lo que iba a ser la boda de Kikio Higurashi con Inuyasha Taisho, pero esta no fue realizada, ella se hospedo en una de las habitaciones económicas del lugar, anunciando que pagaría todos sus gastos, tenía un pequeño trabajo de medio tiempo después de la universidad en una clínica veterinaria donde el propietario y su sobrino la trataban muy bien; no podrá llegar a las clases en la mañana pero podrá llegar al trabajo.

De la pequeña bolsa rosa que trae saca la tarjeta de su habitación.

Kagome…- se detiene a ser llamada por una voz masculina, ocasionando que se gire y abra sus ojos enormemente al ver de quien se trata.

¿no estarás en la reunión?.- le pregunta al verla detenidamente, vestida de aquel rosado claro, un vestido sencillo al igual que el maquillaje y peinado, los zapatos de tacón haciéndola ver un poco mas alta de lo normal.

No sería correcto, Kikio esta destrozando la habitación y yo mañana parto de regreso a Japón.- se lo hace saber al ver aquel hubiera sido su cuñado, sonrojándose un poco al ver como este todavía esta con el smoking que utilizaría para su boda.

¿podríamos hablar?.- pregunta amablemente a la hermana menor de tu futura ex esposa.

¿de Kikio?.- se lo pregunta al verlo hacia sus ojos dorados.

Aparte de eso.- lo comunica al ofrecerle su mano, lo cual ve como Kagome se queda titubeando si acepta o no- por favor.- termina pidiendo al sentir que la respuesta es afirmativa.

Caminan en silencio pero Inuyasha no suelta su mano, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, y aquel calor recorrer su cuerpo, fija su vista marrón donde su mano y la de Inuyasha entrelazadas, siendo conciente del contraste que hay con su piel blanca y la de él morena.

Aquí podremos hablar.- se lo dice a su acompañante la cual asiente un di al ver a su alrededor, una vista estupenda de aquel lugar griego, A_htena_

Es hermoso…- susurra al ver toda la vista, caminando hacia la barra del lugar, y apreciar el parónima.

Cuando era pequeño me gustaba esconderme en este lugar, lo descubrí una de las tantas ocasiones que pasaba en el hotel con mis padres.- se lo informa con una sonrisa al contemplar la figura femenina que lo acompaña.

¿es tuyo verdad?.- pregunta Kagome al girarse y ver a Inuyasha de pie a unos metros tras ella.

Si… también algunas posesiones más.- concluye fríamente.

Lo siento yo… no debí haber preguntado.- murmura Kagome al bajar su vista al piso.

_¡demonios!... se esta desquitando con Kagome de lo que su hermana le hizo… ¡demonios!._

¿recuerdas como nos conocimos?.- le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como Kagome alza su rostro y sonríe e ilumina sus ojos marrones.

Claro que recuerdo.- ríe al recordar aquel día en que conoció a Inuyasha Taisho.

Estuve apunto de atropellarte por que te cruzaste la avenida para salvar aquel perrito que ahora es tu mascota.- se lo comienza a decir con un tono de reproche al ocasionar el sonrojo de la pelinegra.

Pero te detuviste.- lo dice incomoda.

Por suerte que mi carro tiene frenos estables.- se lo hace saber al caminar un paso hacia Kagome.

Pero no me paso nada.- murmura avergonzada por sus impulsos, pero ese perrito abandonado estaba asustado y se paso la avenida al tratar de huir de ella, suerte que lo alcanzo a tiempo de que sucediera una desgracia.

Por suerte, y después ese golpe que me diste si que dolió.- concluye al tomar las manos de Kagome entre las suyas.

Estaba enojada.- dice nerviosa al sentir el tacto de Inuyasha en sus manos.

Y tuviste razón.- se lo hace saber al aventurarse a posar una de sus manos en el mentón de la chica al alzar su rostro.

Eso ya fue hace tres años atrás.- se lo dice al recordarle que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

¿sabes por que cancele mi boda con Kikio?.- se lo pregunta dulcemente al ver el rostro de Kagome.

No.- niega aquella pregunta, realmente no lo sabe, una vez que termino de alistarse y estaban en la ceremonia a punto de iniciar, todos los invitados en sus lugares correspondiente llega Inuyasha hecha una furia, aunque solo ella sabía que estaba realmente enojado, por que hacía los demás Inuyasha simplemente se limito a decir _"la boda se cancela, gracias por acudir a ella, si desean quedarse al banquete que había después de ella están invitados"; _después de ello desapareció del mismo modo que entro.

Fui a la habitación de Kikio antes de que iniciara la ceremonia, solo que ella estaba sola hablando por teléfono con Kagura.- comienza a decirlo- escuche como tu hermana le decía a su amiga _"hoy me caso con ese idiota de Inuyasha, es una lastima que sea tan estupido al no saber que lo único que me atrae de él es su lujosa cuenta bancaria"…_- concluye al ver como Kagome abre los ojos desmesuradamente al dar un grito de horror.

¿crees que podía casarme después de escuchar aquello?.- le pregunta al no tener respuesta de Kagome.

Yo… yo… no sabía….- susurra Kagome horrorizada de que aquel fue el motivo por el cual su hermana simplemente se fuera a casar con Inuyasha, cuando ella… ella… hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de su hermana mayor.

Lo se pequeña...- lo dice dulcemente al estrecharla entre sus brazos, sintiendo como Kagome lo abraza y recarga su cabeza en su pecho.

Cierra sus ojos suspirando la fragancia masculina de Inuyasha, apretándolo fuertemente hacia su cuerpo dejando que el la estreche entre sus brazos, por lo menos ese momento lo tiene para él, sin que su hermana este presente; el haberlo conocido de esa manera la había enamorado desde el primer momento, pero su hermana estaba saliendo con Inuyasha Taisho y ella no tenía oportunidad alguna, su hermana lo conoció primero y ella después.

_Hermanita, ¡que bueno que llegas!, quiero presentarte a mi novio.-__ escucha que su hermana le grita desde la sala de la casa de su madre._

¡y vaya sorpresa que se había llevado!, esa misma semana había conocido al hombre que soñaba que podía ser su _"hombre perfecto"_, el amor de su vida y el verlo de nuevo con su hermana destrozo cada una de sus ilusiones y por supuesto su corazón, pero no dejo que nadie lo notara o mas bien ninguno de ellos dos, por que su madre si lo noto.

En esos tres años, Kikio rompía y volvía con Inuyasha a sus anchas, destrozando a su pobre corazón, maldiciendo el día que conoció por accidente a Inuyasha Taisho, hasta el día que vive ahora _"la boda de su hermana",_ se destrozaba por dentro el asistir al lugar y presencial que el hombre que ama se casara ni nada menos que con su hermana.

Suelta un suspiro al dejar que el aroma varonil de Inuyasha llene sus fosas nasales, por lo menos es la última vez que viera a Inuyasha y esperaba llevarse el recuerdo de él y claro guardar su aroma en su mente al igual que la sensación de estar con él.

Recarga su rostro en la cabeza de Kagome, respirando aquel aroma a jazmín tan distinto de Kikio, cerrando sus ojos al dejar que la paz invada su cuerpo entero, desde que conoció a Kagome de aquella forma tan más chistosa ahora que lo piensa, su vida se ha iluminado.

Iré a dormir…- lo dice con pesar al separase un poco de los brazos de Inuyasha, alzando su rostro para ver el del chico.

Creo que yo también haré lo mismo.- lo dice al bajar su rostro sintiéndose atraído por aquellos labios carnosos

Buenas noches Inu…- murmura Kagome al ponerse de puntitas y besar la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Se queda en ese lugar quito al sentir el calor en su mejilla, el que su mente procese el _"buenas noches Inu"_, de Kagome…

Kikio una vez intento decirle Inu y el mismo le dijo que aquello le molestaba de sobre manera y esta sonrío y dio una disculpa para seguir de compras navideñas, solo que ahora con Kagome, ese diminutivo no le molesta en absoluta en cambio le agrada demasiado.

Ve desaparecer a Kagome por la puerta del lugar, quedándose solo en aquel sitio.

Camina hacia la barra recargándose al ver el panorama nocturno de la cuidad, sintiéndose, confundido, el día de su boda se entera que la mujer con la cual va a casarse simplemente lo quiere por ser rico, aunque no le pesa, el mismo hubiera deseado meses atrás detener todo aquel absurdo cuento y correr detrás de la mujer que realmente le interesa; por eso había ido a la habitación de Kikio para tratar de hablar con ella, solo que en lugar de eso está misma le dio la perfecta excusa para poner fin aquel error que cometería.

Miroku le había abierto los ojos en el ultimo minuto de cometer aquella tontería, el casarse con Kikio Higurashi, y se lo agradece intensamente, ahora solo desea que no sea demasiado tarde para perseguir a la mujer que realmente le interesa.

Una linda muchachita me dijo donde encontrarte.- escucha la voz masculina a sus espaldas al saber de quien se trata.

¿linda muchachita?.- pregunta sonriendo al girarse y encontrarse a un hombre casi igual a él solo que con canas y un poco bajo.

¿acaso Kagome no es una linda muchacha?.- se lo pregunta curioso.

Por supuesto padre.- responde al saber que aquello definitivamente es verdad

A comparación de aquella arpía que tiene como hermana.- lo dice al recordar al dolor de cabeza encerrada furiosa en la habitación del hotel.

Papá…-

Agradezco que hayas recuperado el juicio en el último momento.- se lo dice al interrumpirlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Papá…-

Lo siento hijo, pero como tu madre decía _"más vale enmendar los errores a tiempo que vivir con ellos".-_ concluye con una sonrisa al recordar a su difunta esposa.

Creo que tengo que enmendar varios.- suspira con pesadez.

Estas a tiempo hijo.- se lo dice al darle una palmada en el hombro.

¿ya se fueron todos?.- pregunta al tratar de cambiar el tema.

Si, hace unos momentos y tu ex novia esta haciendo un drama con los familiares.- se lo informa, por ello había ido a buscar a su hijo.

¡oh no!.- gime al saber que Kikio es capaz de hacer cualquier locura.

Oh si… y créeme que no es hermoso lo que esta gritando.-

Iré.- responde al encaminarse a ver que desastre esta haciendo la mujer lunática con la que iba a casarse.

-.-

¡Kikio por favor!.- grita al rogar que su hermana se tranquilice pero parece ser que no.

¡es un idiota!, ¡lo odio!, ¡los odio!... ¡son unos miserables!.- grita histérica aquella mujer que sigue vestida de novia, al ventar lo que se encuentre hacia su paso.

¡Kikio por favor!.- ruega Kagome al tener contacto con el brazo de su hermana, la cual se gira hacia ella con una mirada llena de odio.

¡te odio, te odio maldita Kagome!.- grita Kikio al aventar a su hermana, la cual gime de dolor al torcerse un tobillo y caer hacia atrás solo que es atrapada por unos brazos.

¿estas bien?.- escucha que se lo dice una voz masculina que reconoce.

Si…- susurra al querer incorporarse pero gime de dolor al sentir como su tobillo no esta bien

Yo te llevare.- se lo dice al tomarla entre sus brazos, y caminar hacia donde esta aquella mujer desquiciada.

Hunde su rostro y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Inuyasha, sonrojada por que él se encuentre cargándola.

¡te odio Inuyasha Taisho!, ¡eres un bastardo!, ¡un miserable!...- sigue escuchando todo tipo de insultos que le da Kikio girando su mirada dorada por aquel salón, donde la familia en especial su hermano desea estrangular a la "señorita" que esta dando el escándalo, asiente la cabeza al dar una señal que pueden dejarlos solos, ve a la madre de Kikio la cual se encuentra apenada, pero le brinda una sonrisa al ver como esta sale del lugar algo tranquila.

¡y claro!, ¡estas con la estupida de mi hermana!, que rápido te consuelas ¿no?.- lo escupe como insulto que parece ser que a Kagome si le llega, al aferrarse aun mas hacia Inuyasha.

¡ya estuvo bien Kikio!, si no paras de una ves todo este teatro juro que destruyó tu carrera como modelo y terminaras en la calle.- amenaza fríamente Inuyasha al ver a aquella mujer como pierde el color en su rostro.

¡Tu no puedes!.- chilla

Claro que puedo, así que no me tienes.- responde al verla fríamente.

¡me iré!.- grita Kikio.

Perfecto, te escoltaran al aeropuerto.- se lo hace saber al girarse y darle la espalda.

¡idiota!...- se lo grita por ultima vez.

Gracias…- se lo dice fríamente con una sonrisa burlona al dejar helada a Kikio.

_Te arrepentirás Inuyasha Taisho…_

-.-

Puedes dejarme en la puerta gracias.- lo dice Kagome al querer bajar de sus brazos, ya todo el camino fue demasiado vergonzoso el que la vean en los brazos de Inuyasha para entrar en su habitación con él.

¿segura que puedes caminar?.- se lo pregunta indeciso al bajarla lentamente al piso.

Ya mañana estaré como nueva, solo es una torcedura.- se lo haces saber con una sonrisa, aunque su rostro esta ruborizado al encontrarse todavía entre sus brazos.

Puedo llevarte a tu cama.- lo ultimo lo dice de una manera que ocasiona que el cuerpo de Kagome se ericé por completo.

No gracias.- susurra débilmente al sentir como su labio inferior comienza a temblar, mordiéndolo para evitarlo.

¿nerviosa?.- pregunta al reír, observando a Kagome sonrojarse notablemente

¡tonto!.- exclama furiosa al separarse de sus brazos empujándolo lo suficiente para abrir la puerta de su habitación.

Cierra la puerta al cojear un poco recargándose detrás de ella, escuchando la risa burlona de Inuyasha, maldiciendo ser tan débil ante él…

_¡tonto!..._

-.-

Recarga su frente en la puerta cerrada de la habitación de aquella mujer que lo ha hecho reír con su inocencia.

_Kagome Higurashi…_

Sonríe al incorporarse y declarándose una meta que piensa seguir, pero antes debe de arreglar algunos asuntos en Grecia; después de ello regresara a Japón a conquistar a la mujer que desea para él y para nadie más.

Da su ultima mira a la habitación de aquella pelinegra al sonreír, agradeciendo a Kami de que Kagome hubiera huido de él en lugar de quedarse un tiempo mas entre sus brazos antes de que él mismo hubiera perdido el control y se hubiera propuesto _besarla…_

-.-

¡yo atiendo señor Totosai!.- grita la voz femenina al encontrarse detrás del lugar.

¡puede ser mi sobrino!.- grita la voz masculina que bien se escucha de cierta edad ya avanzada en algún lugar del local.

Ven Kenji, acompáñame.- se lo dice al perrito de estura mediada color beige que se encuentra acostado en rincón del lugar en el cual esta acomodando las medicinas.

Se incorpora al mostrar aquella bata blanca que utiliza en sus horas de trabajo, su cabellazo azabache amarrado en un chongo improvisado hecho por una pluma atravesando pero dejando varios mechones de cabellos sueltos, dándole un aire sexy para cualquier hombre que la vea.

¡Kenji no corras!.- grita al ver a su perro correr hacia la entrada del local.

No lo regañes, solo viene a saludarme, ¿verdad amigo?.- pregunta aquel hombre de un metro noventa y cinco a aquel perro que toma entre sus brazos.

Abre sus ojos enormemente al ver de quien se trata…

¿no me saludas Kagome?.- pregunta aquel hombre de mirada dorada.

Inuyasha…- susurra Kagome al ver al hombre de traje con el perro entre sus brazos.

**Continuaraaaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo están chicas?, bueno esta historia es algo que se me ocurrió y se las traigo para compartir…**

**Espero sus comentarios…**

**Cuídense… ¡dedicada a Ren-chan!. **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	2. Llamada

**Capitulo II.- Llamada.**

¿no saludas?.- vuelve a preguntar aquel hombre con una sonrisa perfecta, digna de las revistas de moda.

Se queda callada contemplando al hombre que tiene enfrente suyo, desde hace dos meses que no sabe nada de él, después de regresar a casa.

Veo que soy demasiado atractivo para un saludo.- lo dice burlonamente Inuyasha al caminar hacia donde esta Kagome.

Inuyasha… yo… hola…- balbucea sonrojándose al mirar las lagunas doradas de aquel hombre griego.

¿Cómo has estado pequeña?.- pregunta al bajar al canino.

Bien, ¿y tu?.- contesta aun sonrojada mientras se da la vuelta para seguir con el trabajo dejando que Inuyasha la siga al igual que Kenji.

¿sigues en clases?.- se lo pregunta al ver que detrás del mostrador dentro de una de las habitaciones hay un están de libros y a su alrededor desordenados y parece ser que Kagome se encarga de acomodarlos.

Si, termino en tres meses si todo va bien.- se lo informa al tomar los libros del piso y seguir acomodándolos en las repisas.

¿seguirás trabajando aquí?.- pregunta curioso al ver a Kagome tomar los libros revisarlos y acomodarlos.

Si, ¿Por qué no?.- contesta y pregunta al seguir con su tarea.

¿No te gustaría tener tu propio consultorio?.- pregunta incrédulo que una mujer que esta estudiando medicina veterinaria no tenga la ambición de tener su propio consultorio.

No podría…- se lo contesta sinceramente al darse la vuelta y ver a Inuyasha de pie.

¿por que no?.- 

¡hay alguien aquí!.- se escucha el grito de una niña.

No contesta la pregunta de Inuyasha, simplemente se encamina hacia la entrada al ver una niña pequeña de ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello negro, de una edad promedio de ocho años.

¿Qué sucede pequeña?.- le pregunta a la pequeña.

Akira… no se mueve, solo gime.- lo dice aquella pequeña al señar la corróela que lleva consigo.

Déjame ver.- se lo dice al acercarse hacia la corróela, observando al pequeño cachorro de collie café.

Por favor sálvela…- susurra débilmente al ahogar un sollozo.

Comienza a revisar al cachorro, nota que se dificulta la respiración y reencuentra deshidratado, tal vez aya ingerido algo demasiado grande para su cuello y se aya atorado, esa puede ser la explicación, sonríe al saber que el cachorro podrá salvarse.

Se vuelve a escuchar la campana anunciado la llegada de otro individuo, llamando la atención de las personas presentes, pero una en especial sonríe.

¡Hoyo!, que bueno que llegas.- lo dice Kagome al tener al cachorro entre sus brazos.

¡pero que bienvenida!.- bromea y sonríe aquel hombre.

¿Puedes ayudarnos?.- pregunta Kagome al enseñarle el cachorro.

Con gusto.- sonríe hacia Kagome y la pequeña, el cual se lleva al cachorro en la parte de atrás.

Hoyo es un gran veterinario, salvara a tu pequeña.- se lo dice Kagome sonriendo a la niña.

Muchas gracias, señorita, Akira se lo agradecerá y yo también.- se lo dice con una sonrisa a pesar del rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber mientras esperas?.- pregunta Kagome hacia la pequeña.

¿se pondrá bien verdad?.- pregunta insegura la pequeña.

Claro que si, Hoyo es el mejor medico veterinario.- vuelve a asegurarlo sonriente Kagome.

Ve como Kagome lleva a la niña a sentarse en una de las sillas que hay a su alrededor y comienza a platicar con ella, sonriendo y riendo, él solamente se limita a observar las escenas.

Desde que conoce a Kagome, está siempre es cariñosa con los demás, y mas con niños y animales, no hay nadie que se le resista, sonríe ante ese pensamiento, escucha como la niña se presenta diciéndole que se llama Sakura y su perrita Akira, Kagome sonríe aun mas presentándose y presentando a Kenji que esta a su lado.

Se llena de curiosidad al ver como Kagome se sonroja, alza sus ojos para contemplarlo y después fija su mirada de nuevo a la chiquilla la cual ríe.

Ya termine, así que te anotare las indicaciones que debes de tener con tu perrita en unos días y los cuidados.- lo dice Hoyo al salir con ellos, la cual la pequeña asiente un si.

¿Para pagar puedo dejar mi collar?.- pregunta aquella pequeña al comenzar a quitarse el collar de oro y un corazón que lleva con él, con la fotografía de una mujer muy guapa y sonrisa angelical.

¿y tus papas?.- pregunta Inuyasha al acercarse a ambas mujeres.

Mi papá esta de viaje y mi mamá murió….- lo ultimo lo dice en susurro de tristeza- Akira es lo único que tengo…- concluye al ver a ambos.

¿Quién cuida de ti?.- sigue preguntando el ojidorado.

Mi tía, pero ella no quiere a Akira.- se los dice con pesar, al saber que con su tía no cuenta- este collar y Akira son lo ultimo que mi mamá me dejo.- se los hace saber al ver con tristeza el collar que tendrá que dejar.

Kagome abraza a la pequeña, susurrando que todo va a estar bien.

Podemos hacer esto, pagare todo yo… y ya después de que tu papá llegue me lo devolverás.- se lo dice al callarla con su dedo cualquier signo de protesta.

Gracias…-

No hay de que, solo cuida de Akira muy bien.- se lo dice con una sonrisa.

¡claro!.- exclama la pequeña al abrazar a Kagome.

-.-

¿Qué te dijo Hoyo?.- pregunta al caminar a un lado de Kagome.

Nada…- susurra al caminar por la calle, es el paseo de Kenji e Inuyasha se ofreció acompañarla, antes de regresar al auto y que este la lleve a su casa.

No mientas pequeña, ¿Qué te dijo?.- se lo vuelve a preguntar insistiendo que le diga que le dijo ese hombre a Kagome que salio entre triste

_¡No puedes andar por ahí y pagando cosas que no son tuyas!.-__ exclama aquel hombre de ojos cafés._

_Pero esa niña…-_

_Pero nada Kagome, tienes que agradecer que el costo sea mínimo y no bien te podías quedar sin el pago de tu renta.-__ se lo reprocha al interrumpirla._

_Yo…-__ balbucea al bajar la mira al piso._

_No deseo hacerte sentir mal Kagome, pero con tu corazón bondadoso otros pueden aprovecharse.-__ se lo dice suavemente Hoyo al abrazar a la pelinegra._

_Gracias…- _

Pues en algo concuerdo con ese hobo…- lo comienza a decir al ver como Kagome sonríe y trata de corregirlo en el nombre pero no se lo permite al posar sus dedos en sus labios, ambos de pie frente a frente en medio de la calle- que tienes un corazón enorme lleno de bondad y ternura, un corazón de oro…- concluye al inclinarse a besar el cachete de Kagome, tentando en besar otra parte, pero si lo hace puede asustarla y aquello no lo desea.

Gracias Inuyasha…- susurra sonrojada Kagome al ver las lagunas doradas.

Vamos caminemos que tenemos que llegar al auto.- se lo dice con al sonreírle, para retomar la caminata con aquel canino de estatura mediana enfrente de ambos amarrado con su correa.

Siente como Inuyasha la rodea con su brazo por su cintura pegándola hacia su cuerpo, ocasione un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya rosadas, su mirada en Kenji el cual camina y olfatea todo a su lugar.

Kagome yo…-

No continua por que Kenji comienza a ladrar, llamando la atención de ambos, Kagome alza el rostro y su mirada hacia la dirección en que ladra Kenji para ver algo horroroso, un perro siendo maltratado por un hombre, el cual le pega y le da patadas.

¡cuida de Kenji!.- exclama Kagome al darle la correa a Inuyasha.

¡Kagome espera!.- grita Inuyasha al ver como Kagome sale corriendo hacia el lugar.

¡Suéltelo!, ¡maldito animal!.- grita Kagome al estar cerca del lugar, el hombre se le queda viendo al girarse hacia ella.

¡es mi perro puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca!.- grita furioso aquel hombre, al fijar su mirada en Kagome.

¡lo demandare!, eso es abusar de los animales.- se lo dice Kagome furiosa.

Mira chiquilla, te apartas o…-

¿O qué le hará a mi novia señor?.- interrumpe una voz masculina detrás de aquel hombre, el cual se gira y ve un traje de ejecutivo impecable, alzando el rostro al ver que el hombre es una cabeza mas alto que él y demasiado fornido.

Yo… yo…- comienza a balbucear aquel individuo.

Lárguese.- ordena fríamente Inuyasha al ver como Kagome se encuentra viendo aquel perro negro, de un tamaño grande.

Pero mi perro…-

Tome y váyase.- lo dice Inuyasha al sacar su billetera y tirarle unos cuantos billetes al piso, el cual aquel hombre los recoge rápidamente para salir del lugar corriendo.

Gracias…- susurra Kagome sonrojada al sentir a Inuyasha a su lado.

No hay de qué pequeña.- contesta al ver como el pobre perro esta tirado por completo en el piso y observándolos, sin tener fuerzas para levantarse.

¿crees que…-

Anda toma a Kenji, mientras me lo llevo.- la interrumpe al darle la correa de aquel otro perro.

Gracias.- vuelve agradecer al ver como Inuyasha toma entre sus brazos aquel perro que parece ser un labrador negro, de un tamaño razonable que le corresponde a esa raza.

Camina a un lado de Inuyasha, el cual carga con sumo cuidado al perro.

Inuyasha…- lo llama.

¿si?.- pregunta este al seguir caminando.

Tu traje se puede manchar.- se lo hace saber, al recordar que los trajes que viste Inuyasha son de marca y diseñados.

No importa ya a Mioga le dará un ataque cuando trate de lavarlos.- se lo dice con una sonrisa, al divisar el carro.

¡me matara!.- gime de horror, al saber que aquel anciano ayuda a Inuyasha en los quehaceres de la casa.

Y ya se lo compensaras.- responde al pararse enfrente de aquel Rolls Royce negro convertible.

Inuyasha…- vuelve a llamarlo.

La llave esta en mi bolsa izquierda del pantalón, ¿podrías sacarla?.- se lo termina preguntando al darle acceso a aquella bolsa del pantalón.

Kagome hace lo que le pide Inuyasha deslizando su mano blanca por la bolsa del pantalón del traje, sintiendo con sus manos a pesar de la tela que la separa, su muslo duro, bien formado, queriéndole decir que hace horas de ejercicio; encuentra las llaves hasta el fondo, deslizando su mano de regreso, para enseñarle las llaves de este.

Ahora aprieta el botón derecho para que se abran los seguros.- escucha las instrucciones y hace lo que le pide- abre las puerta.- y abre la puerta si fuera de nuevo la primera vez que se sube a ese carro haría aquella tontería, tratar de abrir la puerta como una normal, como suelen abrirse los carrones que no son Rolls Royce.

Se mete dentro del auto para pasarse hacia el asiento del conductor, simplemente para apretar un botón y la puerta de atrás se abra automáticamente, dando paso a que Inuyasha entre con el perro, ya que Kenji esta dentro, en el asiento de atrás.

Se sacude un poco antes de entrar al carro, sentándose en el asiento del conductor y cerrando las puertas al apretar el botón que hay en el tablero.

El silencio reina el lugar.

Inuyasha…- llama Kagome al ver al hombre a su lado.

¿que?.- pregunta al girarse y ver a Kagome.

¿no vas a manejar?.- se lo pregunta, al sentir que es una pregunta boba.

No, manejaras tu.- responde tranquilamente el ojidorado al desabrocharse el saco.

¡¿que?!.- pregunta y exclama Kagome horrorizada.

Anda pequeña conduce, a este paso nunca llegaremos.- se lo dice con una sonrisa y en broma.

¿¡es broma verdad?!.- se lo pregunta exaltada, ella no conduciría un automóvil tan caro.

Claro que no.- se lo hace saber sonriendo, al ver la palidez en el rostro de Kagome, sabe perfectamente que a Kagome es a la única persona que le ha dejado conducir su carro y se lo dejaría, en cambio Kikio una vez trato de conducirlo y no se lo permitió.

No Inuyasha, tú manejaras.- se lo dice al tratar de bajarse del auto, pero no puede, se gira y ve a Inuyasha apretando el botón de los seguros.

¡tramposo!.- grita Kagome al girarse hacia aquel hombre.

¿tramposo?.- pregunta ofendido Inuyasha.

¡bien si no quieres dejarme salir, me subiré encima de ti!.- exclama Kagome enfada al inflar sus cachetes y cruzas sus brazos debajo de sus pechos.

Inuyasha simplemente ríe ante aquella muestra de enojo.

¡tonto!.- exclama Kagome al pasarse de asiento acomodándose enfrente de Inuyasha sus piernas a un lado de las de Inuyasha.

Sigue sonriendo Inuyasha solo que en esta ocasión sonríe de una forma que ocasiona que el cuerpo de Kagome de una corriente eléctrica y se enchine su piel.

Inuyasha… el… el… perro…- balbucea nerviosa al querer irse de nuevo al asiento del conductor, pero Inuyasha se lo impide al posar sus manos en su cintura.

Cierto, cierto…- dice roncamente aquel hombre.

Hábilmente deja a Kagome sentada en el asiento del copiloto para el mismo se pase al del conductor, sigue sonriendo al saber que ha puesto nerviosa a Kagome, al ver como esta muerde su labio inferior y se encuentra callada.

Arranca el carro con un pensamiento en mente: _el conquistar a Kagome Higurashi…_

-.-

¿no crees que exageraste?.- se lo pregunta con una sonrisa entre sus labios.

¡claro que no!.- exclama Kagome al ver al labrador en su cama vendado de pies a cabeza.

Ríe al ver a Kagome a su lado todavía con vendas en sus manos, mirando aquel labrado ya bañado y limpio pero ahora cubierto por completo de vendas, solo los ojos y el hocico se salvan.

Anda pequeña, ve hacerle algo de comer a nuestro invitado.- se lo dice al empujarla hacia la sala de su pequeño departamento de la chica, la cual suelta un bufido, inflama sus cachetes, esta a punto de decirle algo pero cierra la boca y se gira hacia la cocina.

Sigue riendo ante las ocurrencias de Kagome, se gira y ve aquel labrador momia en la cama, soltando aun más una risa, para encaminarse hacia la cama matrimonia con una colcha verde agua.

Yo te ayudare, por que esa mujer loca que dice saber de veterinaria parece que no sabe.- se lo dice al perro al comenzar a quitarle los vendajes.

-.-

¿crees que este bien?.- pregunta preocupada al darle un poco de caldo de pollo y croquetas húmedas.

¡claro que si pequeña!, aparte tu eres una gran veterinaria.- se lo dice al abrazarla y ver la televisión en aquella enorme cama que comparte con los perros y Kagome.

¿no deberías de irte Inu?...- murmura Kagome al soltar un bostezo, se siente tan como estando de esa manera con Inuyasha, él abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola hacia su cuerpo mientras ambos están acostado en la cama pendientes de las reacciones del labrador.

¿me corres pequeña?.- se lo pregunta sonriente al ver la televisión.

No es… solo que…- murmura soñolienta al no poder evitar que sus ojos se cierren de cansancio.

¿es solo que?.- susurra suavemente al notar como Kagome comienza a quedarse dormida; ríe al verla entre sus brazos por fin dormida, fija su mira dorada en aquel perro labrador negro ya vendado solo en las partes donde sufrió lesiones y con su pomada correspondiente en cada una, dormido a un lado de ellos con Kenji en la cama también.

Saca con cuidado su mano de la cintura y el brazo de Kagome, escuchándola suspirar y acomodarse un poco en la cama, para seguir durmiendo, se encamina hacia el armario sacando de ese lugar una colcha y traerla consigo, antes de depositarla sobre Kagome se quita la camisa, dejando consigo los pantalones pero sin el cinturón con él, de esa forma podría dormir cómodo.

Se acomoda de nuevo a un lado de Kagome abrazándola, al recargar su cabeza en la almohada blanda, apaga la televisión quedando todo a su alrededor oscuras, dejando en claro que la noche ya ha caído en Tokio, cierra sus ojos al aspirar el aroma jazmín de Kagome; dejando que Morfeo lo lleve al sueño profundo.

-.-

Comienza a moverse lentamente, simplemente acurrucándose en aquel lugar tan como y calientito.

Escucha el ladrido de Kenji pero a su vez otro ladrido que no reconoce, ocasionando que se incorpore de golpe, al abrir sus ojos y ver que el labrador ya esta de pie y saliendo del baño, sonríe al ver que todos sus cuidados dieron frutos.

Trata de moverse, pero siente algo encima de su estomago desnudo… un momento… ¿¡desnudo?!, baja su vista, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al encontrarse desnuda.

Suelta un grito al mismo tiempo que toma la colcha y se cubre hasta la barbilla despertando a su acompañante.

¿demonios Kagome que sucede?.- pregunta soñoliento Inuyasha al jalar un poco la colcha pero Kagome no lo deja, en cambio la ver y se encuentra sonrojada.

¡pervertido!.- exclama sonrojada al aferrarse a la colcha azul.

¿pervertido?.- pregunta confundido al incorporarse y mostrarle su pecho desnudo.

Ve como Kagome asiente un si, y él no comprende que demonios sucede, lo último que recuerda es a Kagome durmiéndose entre sus brazos, él yendo por una colcha para cubrirse y cubrirla, y después quitarse la camisa con el cinturón.

¿Qué demonios sucede?

¡no me veas, pervertido!.- vuelve a exclamar sonrojada al aferrar la colcha a su cuerpo.

¡demonios Kagome no entiendo!.- grita algo desesperado, al querer acercarse pero Kagome se pone mas roja que la misma grana ocasionando en el una sonrisa.

¡tu… tu… eres horrible!.- primero tartamudea para concluir eso y levantarse de la cama sin separarse de la colcha.

Hablo enserio Kagome Sué Higurashi, si no me dices en este miso instante que es lo que demonios sucede o lo averiguare por mi mismo.- amenaza al quitar cualquier rastro de broma en su rostro.

Se queda sin habla de pie enfrente de la cama, al ver fijamente al ojidorado ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta ella.

Yo…yo…yo…yo…- balbucea al no saber que hacer dejando que Inuyasha este enfrente de ella alzando su rostro al ver los ojos dorados de este echando flamas rojas.

¿me lo dirás pequeña?.- pregunta suavemente Inuyasha al extender sus brazos y rodearla con ellos, posando una de sus manos en la cintura de Kagome y la otra en la espalda de esta.

Es que… yo… no se… que… paso…- sigue balbuceando al encontrarse aun mas roja y en una situación que por mas que trate no se le hace incomoda si no excitante.

¿paso de que?.- pregunta confuso y suavemente al tener paciencia, es curioso que con otras simplemente se desesperara pero con Kagome tiene algo que hace que lo apacigüe, sonríe a un mas a recordar las palabras de su madre _"el amor te convierte en otra persona"…_

Es que… me… me… desperté… y… ¡amanecí sin ropa!.- chilla al cerrar sus ojos encontrándose a un mas sonrojada y llena de vergüenza.

Se queda quieto al comprender las palabras de Kagome _"amanecí y desperté sin ropa"…_ al procesar aquellas palabras su cerebro comienza a fabricar cientos de imágenes ganadoras de videos que todo hombre estaría ansioso de ver; ocasionando que cierta parte de su cuerpo llame toda su atención, _¡y vaya de que forma!._

Escucha una fuerte carcajada masculina al abrir sus ojos marrones enfocándolos hacia el rostro del hombre, que ríe con júbilo haciendo que en su interior toda su sangre hierva de coraje… _¡no es justo!... _

¡hay pequeña!, ¿y temes que te seduzca?.- pregunta en burla aquel ojidorado al ver el rostro de Kagome furioso.

¡tonto!.- grita al dejar que ambos perros en casa se le queden viendo, ¡siempre la trata como una chiquilla de diez años!, nunca la toma en cuenta como una mujer, ¡como desearía tener el valor de quitarse la colcha y mostrarle a ese hombre que ella es una mujer.

Ve como Kagome se gira para encerrarse en el baño dando muestra de su enojo al azotar la puerta y gritar dentro un _¡tonto Inuyasha!, _suspira con pesar, era el reírse enfrente de Kagome o tomarla y llevarla a la cama para hacer todo lo que su mente y cuerpo desean hacer con ella, optando por la primera parte, aunque deba de soportar el mal humor de Kagome por unas pocas horas.

¡sacare a Kenji y al labrador mientras voy por mi ropa al carro!.- grita al estar del otro lado de la puerta escuchando el agua correr de la ducha, una lastima que no pueda dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos con Kagome, podría asustarla, sabe perfectamente que Kagome Higurashi no es como las mujeres que él suele frecuentar y mucho menos como su hermana Kikio.

Al no tener contestación alguna por parte de Kagome, se encamina a tomar su camisa de la silla al ponérsela y abrochársela al caminar por la pequeña estancia del departamento, es una suerte que Mioga siempre le ponga en una maleta ropa limpia en el la cajuela al saber que en algunas ocasiones no hay tiempo e ir a casa por una muda y tomar el vuelo.

¡vamos amigos!.- grita a ambos perros al ponerles una correa a cada uno, gracias a que Kenji tiene dos.

-.-

¡tonto, tonto y tonto!...- balbucea al estar debajo del agua tibia que entra en contactó con su fría piel.

Cierra sus ojos al dejar que el jabón de su piel caiga al mosaico, _¿Por qué Inuyasha siempre la trata como una niña?, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que es una mujer?._

_¡oh Kami!, ¡Cuánto desearía que me viera como una mujer!..._

En esos tres años se había resignado a la idea de que Inuyasha Taisho fuera inalcanzable para ella, perteneciéndole esté a su hermana mayor, pero ahora… ahora que no se caso que ya no hay nada… ¿podría… simplemente podría verla… como una mujer?.

Da un golpe al mosaico de la pared, sintiendo el dolor entumecer su mano, ¡a quien demonios quiere engañar!... ¡no podría hacerle eso a su hermana!, ¡no podía ella ser algo mas con Inuyasha por que este siempre amara a su hermana y si esta volviera… regresarían ambos.

_¿para que ella engañarse con un sueño bonito?..._

Inuyasha Taisho nunca sería para ella, simplemente por que esté ama a su hermana mayor, Inuyasha ama a Kikio a ella simplemente la ver como una hermana pequeña que debe de consentir y cuidar.

Lagrimas salen de sus ojos mezclándose con el agua de la regadera al igual que apagando su llanto que sale de sus labios.

_¡el amor siempre duele!..._

-.-

Entre al departamento gracias a las llaves que se llevo de Kagome, dejando que los perros corran hacia la cama deshabitada ambos echándose en ella; Deposita la correa y llaves en su lugar ya que su otra mano se encuentra ocupada con una maleta pequeña lo suficiente para llevar su ropa planchada y limpia en ella, entra a la habitación de Kagome viendo a ambos perros estar a sus anchas en la cama sintiendo envidia de ellos ya que ambos reciben el amor de la única mujer que quiere y él simplemente recibe un cariño de amigo.

Deposita la maleta en un lado de la cama que se encuentra vacío, abriéndola para ver que le ha mandado Mioga, dos pares de calcetines, unos tenis azules, un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera polo y un traje con una camisa con una corbata, todo para un día de trabajo y después de descanso, ese aciano siempre piensa en todo, con dos mudas de ropa interior.

Comienza a sonar el teléfono, inclinándose a el mismo contestar, solo que la voz de Kagome lo detiene.

¡Inuyasha puedes contestar, tal vez sea Hoyo!.- grita desde el interior del baño.

¿hobo?, ¿Por qué ese Hobo debe de hablarle a Kagome en la mañana?.

Descuela el teléfono que hay en la sala, si tiene que decirle unas cosas a ese Hobo se las dirá sin que Kagome escuche.

¿bueno?.- pregunta.

¿disculpe hablo al numero de Kagome Higurashi?.- pregunta la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea estando confundido, ¿habrá marcado bien?.

Si, se encuentra bañándose, ¿desea dejarle algún recado?.- pregunta fríamente al saber que efectivamente es ese tonto de Hobo.

¿no es algo temprano para visitas?.- pregunta aquel hombre.

¿no es algo temprano para llamadas?.- responde con esa pregunta irónica.

Habla Hoyo Akitoki, le puede decir a Kagome que iré dentro de una hora y media.- se presenta al no reconocer la voz de aquel hombre.

Soy Inuyasha Taisho y se lo diré.- el mismo también se presenta sintiendo que hará tiene a cierto rival que él mismo se encargara de aplastarlo.

Que tenga buen día señor Taisho…- se despide Hoyo con cierto tono de enojo.

Que tenga buen día señor Akitoki.- se despide de la misma forma al escuchar como este le ha colgado la línea.

¡maldito medicucho!... ¡ya vera quien se queda con Kagome!...

Ve como una luz parpadea del teléfono informando que esta entrando otra llama, presionando el botón para que el mismo la tome.

Si es ese Hobo le dirá que Kagome no estará…

¿bueno?.- pregunta al querer saber quien es.

¿Inuyasha?.- pregunta sombrada la mujer del otro lado de la línea.

¿Kikio?...- pregunta Inuyasha.

Veo querido que no me has olvidado.- ríe de forma burlona.

¿Qué quieres?.- pregunta fríamente

Obvio hablar con mi hermana.- responde como si aquello fuera una respuesta lógica.

Esta bañándose.- responde lo más educado que es posible, todavía no le perdona algunas cosas a esa mujer, y no desea tratar más con ella.

¿tanto me extrañas que estas buscando consuelo en mi tonta hermana menor?.- pregunta burlonamente Kikio.

Si te extraña estaría consolándome con mis cuentas bancarias, ¿no lo crees?.- responde aquel insulto con una indirecta.

¡eres un idiota!... ¿crees que la estupida de mi hermana estará a tu lado?, ¡por favor no me hagas reír!, ¡esa idiota de Kagome es tan intachable que simplemente por que ibas a ser su cuñado no te aceptara!.- grita furiosa al soltar todo aquel veneno.

¿entonces a que temes, Kikio?.- pregunta burlonamente al sonreír.

¡espero que te pudras en el infierno Inuyasha Taisho!, ¡por que Kagome nunca te aceptara!.- termina gritando para después colgar la línea.

**Continuaraaaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo están chicas?, espero que muy bien… n-n!!**

**Me gusto machismo la respuesta que hubo de ustedes hacia esta historia, la verdad me siento muy agradecida que les aya gustado a cada una, es una nueva idea que esperemos que sea genial n-ñ…**

**¡mil gracias por sus mensajes!...**

**Espero sus mensajes muy pronto y las opiniones de cada una son muy bien recibidas, las esperare ansiosamente, disfruten de su hermoso Domingo, aquellas que ya salieron de vacaciones muchas felicidades, a las que están apunto de salir y es su ultima semana ¡suerte!, recuerden que las semanas no son eternas…**

**Y aquellas que no van a salir pronto mis condolencias xDDDD…**

**Nos vemos el Martes con la continuación…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	3. Jugosa Venta

**Capitulo III.- Jugosa Venta.**

Deja con pesar el auricular en su lugar, sabiendo bien que Kikio tiene razón, Kagome es demasiado pura para aceptarlo después de que él mismo iba a ser su cuñado, sentiría ella misma que esta traicionando a su hermana mayor, a ese arpía, por ello necesitaba ir con las cosas lo mas lento posible sin asustarla; tal vez con el tiempo hasta Kagome podría aceptarlo y casarse con él.

¿Qué te dijo Hoyo?.- pregunta una voz femenina al estar en la puerta de la habitación, llamando la atención del ojidorado.

Hobo me dijo que vendría dentro de una hora y media.- responde sin darse la vuelta al seguir viendo el teléfono blanco.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que es Hoyo?.- pregunta derrotada Kagome al encaminarse hacia la cocina y comenzar a preparar el desayuno.

¡feh!, como si me importara…- responde despreocupadamente aquel hombre griego.

Inuyasha…- dice su nombre como si con ello diera a entender que lo olvidara.

Iré a bañarme.- anuncia al encaminarse hacia la habitación de la chica.

-.-

Se siente algo fresco al salir con el pantalón de mezclilla y con los calcetines, al haber dejado los tenis y la playera en la cama de Kagome, donde ninguno de los dos perros se encuentran.

¡ya esta el desayuno, Inuyasha!.- escucha el grito de Kagome desde la cocina suponiendo que comerán en el ante comedor.

Con un suspiro se pone los tenis, dejando expuesto su pecho al tomar la playera y caminar con ella en la mano hasta la sala y depositarla en el sillón, normalmente él no come con camisa al no querer mancharla.

He preparado huevos revueltos con queso y tocino.- lo dice Kagome al estar dándole la espalda llenando dos vasos de juego recién hecho de naranja.

A mi me debió de tocar el desayuno.- se queja al tomar asiento en el lugar correspondiente.

Eres mi invitado Inuyasha…. Y yo…- no continúa por que se queda quita al ver que el hombre enfrente suyo le muestra aquel torso bien formado.

¿y tu que pequeña?.- sonríe al ver la reacción que ha tenido Kagome al verlo de esa forma, su cabello negro mojado, su pecho desnudo y el pantalón de mezclita ajustado.

¿no… no… pien…piensas… po-po...nerte… algo?.- pregunta al balbucear nerviosa y sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas

Normalmente no lo hago, pero si me estado te perturba puedo ponerme la playera.- lo dice burlonamente ocasionando que Kagome se sonroje aun mas, orgulloso de que él sea el causante de todos aquellos sonrojos.

Toma asiento ignorando la mirada burlona de Inuyasha sintiendo tantas ganas de derramarle el jugo encima, pero en esa ocasión no le dará él gusto de verla enojada, Inuyasha siempre se burla de ella y nunca la toma en cuenta como mujer…. Es un tonto.

Muchas gracias por el desayuno pequeña.- agradece con una sonrisa que cualquier mujer que quiera algo con aquel hombre griego caiga rendido a sus pies, incluyendo a la mujer de enfrente la cual se sonroja.

No soy pequeña.- lo susurra al tratar de aparentar cierta molestia en aquel apodo, se siente tan nerviosa a su lado que no sabe hasta que punto puede sonrojarse una persona.

Claro que si pequeña.- responde al llevarse un trozo de huevo a la boca.

¡claro que no!.- exclama algo enojada.

Eres muy pequeña, mira…- lo dice al levantarse y tomar la mano de Kagome para ponerla de pie con él, acercando sus cuerpos- ves, eres muy pequeña.- concluye el poner su mano a la altura de su pecho que llega, ni muy debajo de su barbilla pero no tan alto de sus pectorales, casi en medio de ambos.

¡no es justo que midas tanto!.- chilla al alzar su rostro y enfrentar a Inuyasha el cual ríe.

No es mi culpa que tu seas chiquita.- se lo hace saber, Kikio también es algo alta comparada con Kagome esta le llega a la cabeza, cosa que su pequeña no.

¡hubiera querido crecer mas!.- lo reprocha al sentir como los brazos de Inuyasha la atraen a su cuerpo recargando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de este.

Mi pequeña, así mi gustas y no hay nada de lo que quisiera cambiar en ti.- susurra al seguir abrazándola.

Se queda quieta al procesar las palabras de Inuyasha… _¿le gusto?... _¿podrá ser cierto?.

Se separa del abrazo de Inuyasha pero lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos dorados.

¿te-te gusto?.- susurra débilmente.

No responde a la pregunta de Kagome simplemente acerca su rostro al de su pequeña, al rosar sus labios suavemente con los de Kagome, cerrando sus ojos al igual que lo hace Kagome, la cual posa sus manos en el pecho de Inuyasha y alza un poco de puntitas, para tener mejor acceso.

Suspira suavemente al sentir toda la corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna vertebral, con los simples roces de sus labios con los labios del ojidorado, abre sus labios al mismo tiempo que los ofrece, donde Inuyasha esta apunto de aceptarlo y tomarlos por completo, pero cierto ruido los interrumpe y los ladridos de los perro; separándolos a ambos.

Yo… yo…- 

Iré a ver quien es.- la interrumpe al poner su dedo en los labios de Kagome.

Da un hondo suspiro al tiempo que sus manos se apoyan en el borde de la mesa, a penas es capaz de sostenerse, todo su cuerpo se encuentra temblando y su corazón acelerado.

¿Qué haces aquí Hobo?.- escucha la voz de Inuyasha pregunta al individuo que toco el timbre de la puerta.

¿eso mismo debería de preguntar, no lo crees?.- la voz de Hoyo tan desafiante hacia Inuyasha que ocasiona que los nervios se vayan de su cuerpo y el sonrojo desaparezca para acudir a la puerta.

_¡oh no!..._

Ve a ambos hombres mirarse desafiantemente y ella teme lo peor desde que se conocen Inuyasha y Hoyo desde hace tres años atrás, justamente el primer día que ella conoció a Inuyasha, ambos no tuvieron una "simpatía".

¡Hoyo!- exclama al sonreír tratando de desviar la mirada de ambos chicos a ella, y vaya que lo logra.

Kagome, muy buenos días.- saluda cordialmente al pasar al recibidor y besar la mejilla de Kagome, cosa que algunos ojos dorados lanzan llamas.

Buenos días Hoyo, ¿vienes por Neji, verdad?.- pregunta al ver salir a ambos perros de la cocina.

¿Neji?.- pregunta confundido el ojidorado al ver a Kagome, la cual le sonríe.

Se me ocurrió ese nombre mientras hacia el desayuno, ¿no es precioso?.- concluye al ver como Inuyasha se dirige a ella haciéndola a un lado para tomar la playera polo.

Ayer me mandaste un mensaje de que viniera a primera hora, así que aquí me tienes.- se lo explica sonriente al dejar su botiquín en la mesa continua de uno de los sillones.

¿no quieres algo de tomar?.- pregunta amablemente al sentir la mirada de Inuyasha clavada en su espalda tensándola por completo.

Agua por favor.- pide Hoyo al comenzar a ver aquel labrador negro.

En un momento.- lo dice al darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la cocina, donde ve los restos del desayuno en el ante comedor.

No entiendo por que traes a ese, si tu sabes veterinaria.- lo dice Inuyasha al entrar a la cocina siguiendo a Kagome, algo molesto.

Quiero una segunda opinión y Hoyo me dijo que si lo necesitaba le llamara.- concluye al recoger la comida.

Y tu lo has hecho, ¿a caso no cuenta mi ayuda para ti?.- concluye con aquella pregunta al ver como Kagome se queda quita observando los vasos en sus manos.

Claro que si Inu, es solo que…-

es solo que a ese Hobo lo quieres verdad.- concluye las palabras de Kagome la cual alza su rostro sorprendida.

Si… pero…-

Bien, entonces que lo aproveches.- la interrumpe al sentir como ese si le ha dado una pulsada en su corazón.

Lo quiero solo como amigo…- susurra al detener a Inuyasha antes de que cruzara la salida de la cocina.

¿Por qué tendría que creerte?.- pregunta sin darse la vuelta.

Por que es la verdad.- se lo dice al sentir como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, si tan solo Inuyasha se diera cuenta que al único que ama es a él.

Podría asegurarte que Hoyo te ve más que amiga.- lo dice al comenzar a girarse y ver el rostro de Kagome.

Yo solo lo veo como amigo.- vuelve a repetirlo al dejar las cosas en la mesa, caminando hacia Inuyasha y demarque este la estreche contra su cuerpo sintiendo la misma calidez que en la mañana solo que ha diferencia de hace unos momentos este lleva consigo la playera polo azul cielo.

¿y como me ves a mi pequeña?.- pregunta suavemente al separarla de sus brazos, viendo los ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas.

Yo…yo… yo… te… veo… como… como…-

¡Kagome, no hay nada de que preocuparse por Neji!.- grita cierta voz masculina desde la sala la cual interrumpe los balbuceos y la confesión de Kagome hacia el ojidorado el cual lanza un gruñido de frustración, tomando nota que la primera oportunidad que tenga golpeara aquel Hobo.

-.-

Mira con recelo aquel hombre de mirada dorada, salio primero de la cocina que Kagome y esta cuando le trajo el vaso se encontraba algo nerviosa, ese hombre tenía a la hermana de Kagome, ¿ahora que desea?.

¿se curara pronto?.- pregunta Kagome hacia Hoyo el cual da un sorbo de su vaso.

Por supuesto, solo hay que darle la medicina cada seis horas, eso le ayuda a desinflamar las zonas que fueron golpeadas y untarle una pomada cada cuatro horas, sabes bien que esta ayudara a que los músculos no se desgarren y sufran alguna lección severa.- concluye al dar su diagnostico.

¿Cuánto tiempo?.- pregunta curiosa, aunque no podrá estar en las mañana y parte de la tarde con él a causa de la escuela, hasta que vuelva al departamento y recoja a Kenji y a Neji podrá darle las cosas.

Por lo menos dos semanas.- anuncia sin comprender por que Inuyasha tiene una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y aquello le molesta de sobremanera.

¡oh no!.- exclama al tomar asiento en el tercer sillón a estar Inuyasha situado enfrente de ella y Hoyo a un lado con Neji acostado.

Kagome…- no logra comprender la actitud de Kagome.

Creo señor Akitoki que Kagome ha hecho esa expresión por que tiene clases toda la mañana y parte de la tarde lo cual dificultara la atención hacia Neji.- explica con una sonrisa al estar sentado en el sillón cómodamente- claro que yo cuidare de Neji para que Kagome no tenga ningún problema.- concluye con la sonrisa mucho mas amplia ocasionando la furia de aquel doctor.

¿Cómo podría haber olvidado que Kagome todavía le falta tres meses para graduarse?, estaba tan absorto en poder conquistarla y la maestría que se lo olvido aquel detalle.

_¡maldito Taisho!..._

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta Kagome hacia el ojidorado el cual asiente un si.

Por supuesto, solo le hablare a Mioga para explicarle algunas cosas.- concluye al levantarse del asiento con esa sonrisa triunfante.

¿no quieres gelatina?.- ofrece Kagome hacia Hoyo el cual se encuentra algo serio.

Me encantaría.- responde con una sonrisa.

Ahora vuelvo.- anuncia al levantarse del lugar y encaminarse hacia la cocina, donde tiene las gelatinas que preparo antier.

_¿y como me ves a mi pequeña?..._

Las palabras de Inuyasha vuelven a su mente, ¿Cómo lo veía a él?, lo ve como un hombre inalcanzable para ella, un ser que nunca llegara a fijarse en alguien como ella.

El tipo de hombres como Inuyasha los tienen las mujeres sofisticadas, seductoras, bellas y sexys como su hermana Kikio, por ello ella pudo atraparlo y ella no.

Suspira con pesar al servir las gelatinas en sus platos correspondientes, ha servido tres, uno para Hoyo, el otro para Inuyasha y el último para ella.

-.-

¡Hasta que se fue!.- exclama Inuyasha al dejarse caer en la cama de Kagome, bien tendida gracias a él, mientras Kagome platicaba con ese Hobo el se dedico a organizar la recamara de Kagome.

No seas malo, Hoyo vino a ayudar.- lo defiende al cruzar sus brazos bajo sus pechos dándoles volumen.

¡ja si ayudar!.- responde al darle una respuesta sarcástica.

¿y que vas hacer?.- pregunta al tratar de cambiar el tema, observando al hombre tumbado en su cama que fija u vista dorada en el techo blanco.

Iré a mi departamento.- comienza a decirlo sin fijarse en el rostro de decepción que hace Kagome al escuchar que se va- le diré a Mioga que estaré fuera unos días.- continua al no saber que Kagome hace una mueca de tristeza.

¿saldrás…?.- murmura en pregunta al sentarse a su lado.

Yo calculo que unas dos semanas.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de decepción de Kagome.

¿dos semanas?.- pregunta decepcionada, ¿no iba a ayudarla con Neji?... pero claro, Inuyasha no tiene la obligación de nada con ella, Kagome Higurashi simplemente iba a ser su cuñada nada mas.

Si, tengo que cuidar de Neji y Kenji, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió es venirme a vivir dos semanas contigo, ¿no te parece bien?.- concluye al reír por la expresión de sorpresa de Kagome.

¿vivir conmigo?.- pregunta a tónica al tratar de levantarse de la cama pero lo único que consigue es caer al piso.

¿Pequeña estas bien?.- pregunta preocupado Inuyasha al estar a su lado.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta Kagome al sentir como Inuyasha la levanta y deposita en cama.

¿a caso no me quieres aquí?.- pregunta al hacer una mueca, lo suficiente para que Kagome se le acelere el corazón, ¿quererlo ahí?... ¡por supuesto!, pero…

¿y tu trabajo?.- pregunta al tratar de no contentar la pregunta.

Ando de vacaciones.- y es la verdad, antes de regresar a Japón dejo todo listo para unas merecidas vacaciones, solo en caso extremo pueden hablarle al celular o al departamento que tiene ahí.

¿Que crees que piensen mis vecinos?.- se lo pregunta al no querer ceder tan fácil, no deseaba exponer sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, primero quería hablar con Kikio preguntar si su hermana planea regresar con Inuyasha y claro con su madre al pedir un consejo.

Eso es fácil, pensaran que vives con el hombre mas sexy del mundo.- responde con una sonrisa al atraerla hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola a pesar de que ambos estén acostados en la cama matrimonial.

Sonríe y corresponde el abrazo de Inuyasha al saber que es verdad lo que dice aquel hombre griego.

¿entonces me aceptaras?.- concluye al seguir abrazándola, ese es uno de los pasos para demostrarle a Kagome que están hechos el uno para el otro.

No creo que me quede mucho remedio…- lo dice fingiendo pesar- pero me ayudaras en la casa y no te quejaras como lo has hecho hoy con Hoyo.- concluye al poner sus reglas, las cuales Inuyasha tendrá que aceptar.

Esta bien, pero no prometo ser tan amable.- murmura entre diente, y es verdad nadie podía obligarlo a ser tan amable con ese Hobo.

Esta bien, puedes quedarte solo dos semanas.- susurra lo último con pesar, si pudiera que se quedara toda la vida.

Entonces iremos a mi departamento en la tarde.- lo dice al seguir abrazando a Kagome sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-.-

¡kyaaaaa!... ¡voy a llegar tarde!.- grita Kagome al lanzar el brazo de Inuyasha que esta en su cintura a un lado de la cama.

¡¿demonios Kagome no tienes consideración por los demás?!.- pregunta Inuyasha al moverse dentro de la cama para seguir durmiendo, claro sin la mujer que le brindaba comodidad.

¿Consideración?, ¡voy a llegar tarde!.- grita al tomar lo necesario en los cajones para meterse a bañar lo mas rápido posible.

Se queda en medio de la cama, al encontrarse solamente con el pantalón que suele usar para dormir, su vista en el techo y sus brazos extendidos en señal de que esa mujer lo volverá loco.

Hasta el segundo día de dormir con ella comprendió que si abraza a Kagome y la tapa, está se levanta en medio de la noche y trata de deshacerse de su pijama que trae puesta, y todo por que Kagome siente calor.

Llegare tarde.- escucha a Kagome salir del baño al cepillarse el cabello, viendo la hora constantemente

¿no esta a quince minutos la escuela?.- se lo pregunta al recordarle que una hora antes de entrar a clases no es tarde.

Claro que si, pero el trasporte publico es muy lento.- se lo explica al poner la secadora en marcha y secar algo rápido su cabello.

¿lento?, ¿Qué tan lento puede ser el trasporte publico?, no puede tardar mas de una hora trasladarse a un lugar que normalmente llegas en auto en quince minutos.

No tendré tiempo de desayunar y sacar a los perros.- lo dice al apagar la secadora, tomando una sudadera del armario.

¡feh! Pequeña me estas desesperando.- lo dice al incorporarse en la cama.

¿desesperando yo?.- pregunta Kagome al ponerse la sudadera.

Llévate el carro y ya deja de angustiarte por llegar tarde.- se lo sugiere al dar una solución al problema.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida, ¿Inuyasha le prestara su auto costoso?.

Si y ni te preocupes por golpes, robo o cualquier otra cosa que le pase esta muy asegurado.- concluye al volverse acostar y cerrar sus ojos.

¡oh Inuyasha gracias!.- grita Kagome al lanzarse encima de Inuyasha el cual abre sus ojos y encuentra a su pequeña abrazándolo fuertemente.

No hay de que pequeña, solo vuelve temprano.- se lo dice sonriente.

¡volveré muy temprano!.- asegura entusiasmada.

¿no quieres descansar un poco?.- sugiere al seguir abrazándola succionado con sus fosas nasales aquel aroma a jazmín

¿y si hago mejor el desayuno?.- pregunta al no querer separar su rostro del pecho desnudo de Inuyasha, al haber dormido con él no se dio cuenta cuando el despertador sonó, por eso se había levantado tarde.

Me parece bien.- se lo hace saber al dejarla ir, mientras ve a Neji subir a la cama con Kenji, dando caso que aquellos dos caninos exigen su cama.

_Perros…_

-.-

¿Qué han hecho en mi ausencia?.- pregunta una pelinegra al entrar al departamento donde los dos perros la reciben e Inuyasha se encuentra cocinando y aquello lo comprueba al encontrarlo en la cocina.

Ellos estar de flojos yo recoger algunas cosas.- responde Inuyasha al servir la comida lista para ser ingerida.

Muchas gracias por prestarme tu auto, Inu.- agradece al besar la mejilla de este en forma de saludo y agradecimiento.

Cuando quieras pequeña.- 

Iré a lavarme las manos.- anuncia al salir de la cocina y dirigirse al baño, al tener todo el día el carro de Inuyasha se sintió feliz, al principio estaba nerviosa por si lo estrellaba, pero después se acostumbro aunque tuvo que pagar algo en el estacionamiento de la escuela pero valió la pena.

_¿hablas enserio Kagome?..._

Se lo pregunto sorprendida una de sus amigas al verla llegar con él auto al igual que otros en la universidad.

_Yo no dejaría ir a este hombre…_

Ese comentario si que la había incomodado, el que pensara que ella era una interesada no le gusto en absoluto, por eso había decidido que mañana volvería a tomar el trasporte publico.

-.-

¿Por qué no te llevas el auto?.- pregunta al incorporarse en la cama.

Por que no.- responde al salir del baño a alistarse, desde que se levanto a tiempo Inuyasha no hace otra cosa que fastidiarla que se lleve de nuevo el carro.

¿te dijeron algo?.- pregunta al dar en el clavo todo por sentir como Kagome se queda quieta.

Algo…- susurra débilmente al cepillarse el cabello.

Hay pequeña.- suspira al levantarse para ir con ella.

Es que… no quiero… que me digan que soy interesada.- murmura al dejar que Inuyasha la gire para verla a los ojos.

Hay pequeña…- vuelve a susurra al abrazarla- haremos esto, yo iré a dejarte y también te recogeré… ¿te parece?.- concluye al preguntar aquello lo cual Kagome asiente un si.

Entonces creo que hay tiempo de que me duche.- lo anuncia sonriente al besar la frente de Kagome y encaminarse hacia la ducha.

Ve a Inuyasha entrar al baño, sus mejillas podría jurar que están sonrojadas y su cuerpo lo siente calido y una seguridad; desde que Inuyasha casi la besa el domingo se había sentido tan… tan… segura de que él deseaba algo con ella, pero ahora esos dos días no sabe que pensar de él, no hace otra cosa que volverla a tratar como una niña.

¿Cómo comprenderlo?...

_Lo ama tanto…_

-.-

_¡demonios! _

¿quien puede tocar a estar horas?.- murmura algo molesto al poner fuego lento en lo que cocina.

Abre la puerta para encontrar a un hombre de edad avanzada.

¿Quién es usted?.- pregunta aquel hombre, hacia el ojidorado.

Inuyasha Taisho ¿y usted?.- concluye al presentarse.

Haji Toyomoto, ¿no vive aquí Kagome Higurashi?.- se presenta y pregunta confuso.

Adelante, Kagome ahora esta en la universidad, pero soy su prometido, ¿en que puedo servirle?.- lo pregunta al mentir sobre su relación con Kagome.

Es una pena que le comunique a usted este asunto tan bochornoso para mi.- comienza a decirlo aquel anciano al tomar asiento en la sala.

Dígame de que se trata.- se lo dice al dejar que aquel hombre platique.

Vera yo tengo un hijo de su edad aproximadamente y el ha estado atosigando a la señorita Higurashi.- comienza a decirlo al ver la expresión de disgusto del señor Taisho- se que tendría que ponerle un alto a mi hijo pero, mi esposa lo tiene tan consentido que siempre hace lo que se le pega en gana y n esta ocasión me ha exigido que si no saco a la señorita Higurashi del departamento me dejara de hablar hasta que muera.- lo dice con pesar.

¿entonces usted es…?.-

El dueño de este edificio.- lo interrumpe al hacerle saber su posición- mi padre me lo dejo, me gustaría venderlo pero no encuentro un apropiado adecuado para ello, no quiero que lo tiren y hagan nuevas cosas en el deseo que lo conserven.- se expresa ilusionado, hacia el joven a su lado.

Entiendo y perdone mi atrevimiento, ¿pero no cree que su hijo merece una lección?.- se lo pregunta.

Eso mismo he pensado, pero estoy viejo y a estado edad lo que mas no da temor a los ancianos como yo es quedarnos solos, por eso me es difícil prohibirle los caprichos a mi hijos.- confiesa con vergüenza.

Comprendo…- lo dice al saber que esa misma verdad se la dijo una vez su padre.

Mi hijo esta encaprichado con la señorita Higurashi, ella es una buena mujer, un ángel y Abel no hace otra cosa que fastidiarla cada vez que puede, la ultima vez vino el sabrá a que y trato de propasarse con su prometida una suerte que Kenji la defendiera.- se lo comenta al no saber por que el hombre no ha soltado alguna clase de enojo o furia, simplemente se queda quieto, callado y atento a sus palabras- eso sucedió antes de que la señorita fuera a Grecia por la boda de su hermana, una suerte que saliera así me permitió retrazar todo esto que me avergüenza hacérselo saber.- concluye.

Hablare con Kagome.- murmura al maldecir interiormente que Kagome no le haya dicho nada de eso.

Lo se, solo que ahora mi hijo me exige que eche a la señorita Higurashi a cambio de conservar a mi familia y como comprenderá tengo que hacerlo.- lo dice con pesar por que en verdad no desea eso.

Entiendo su posición, pero creo que… le interesara esta oferta.- lo dice al sonreír, como todo magnate siempre aprovecha una oportunidad.

¿de que se trata?.- pregunta curioso al ver los ojos dorados de aquel hombre que dice llamarse Inuyasha.

Puedo comprarle su terreno por una cantidad razonable, a cambio que lo mantenga en secreto hacia Kagome y su hijo, prometiendo yo no vender, construir o hacer algo que no queden en los términos con el edificio.- concluye Inuyasha.

¿habla enserio señor Taisho?.- pregunta asombrado.

Por supuesto señor Toyomoto, mis abogados podrían tener todo listo para hoy en la tarde.- se lo informa al ver los ojos cafés de aquel hombre de edad.

Entonces acepto.- se lo dice sonriente al estrechar la mano de Inuyasha en señal del contrato cerrado.

Entonces lo espero a las seis de la tarde en mi oficina y ahí quedara el precio de lo que ofrezco si no le parece puede pedir mas y firmara los papeles.- concluye al expresarle sus expectativas hacia el hombre que sonríe con jubilo.

Un gusto de hacer un trato con usted señor Taisho.- 

El placer es mío, señor Toyomoto.- lo dice como suele hacerlo cuando esta en la oficina cerrando una _jugosa venta_…

Y vaya que lo es.

**Continuaraaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo están chicas?, espero que bien, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes, sobre el epilogo de Kijutsu no creo que vaya ha haber, siento no ponerlo.**

**Por este capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, espero sus mensajes pronto.**

**Aquellas que me dicen que si no he pensado en ponerme como escritora aquellas que publican libros y todo eso, ya lo he pensado y prefiero seguir aquí con ustedes, esto para mi es un hobby que me ayuda muchísimo a relajarme, si lo hiciera por obligación no tendría ningún sentido este tipo de escape que todas usamos, así que muchísimas gracias por sus halagos; Me alegra muchísimo que les gusten tanto mis historias, ¡gracias!, nos veremos el viernes… ¡Cuídense mucho!**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	4. Lecciones

**Capitulo IV.- Lecciones.**

¡hay Kagome, y yo que pensaba que fuéramos a pasear!.- lo reprocha una de las cuatro amigas que rodean a la pelinegra.

¡Yuka!.- exclama Kagome algo furiosa.

¿Qué tiene de malo que quisiera divertirme en el lujo auto que traías ayer?.- pregunta fingiendo inocencia, una lastima que Kagome no fuera interesada.

¡te dije que ese auto no es mío!.- exclama Kagome tratando de no querer estrangular a su amiga, por que Yuka y Ari la toman como una interesada.

yo creo Yuka que están pasando de la línea.- lo dice Ayumi al estar a un lado de Kagome.

¿pasarme de la línea?.- pregunta ofendida aquella mujer.

Si, el pensar que nuestra amiga Kagome simplemente le atraiga cosas de lujo.- lo explica calmadamente, hacia las dos de sus amigas que tratan de hacer parecer cosas que no son.

Creo Ayumi que estas mal entendiendo a Yuca.- defiende aquella otra mujer.

Si es así, ¿por su comentario?.- pregunta Ayumi hacia su otra amiga.

Yo…yo…yo…-

Por favor no pelen.- interrumpe Kagome al parar la discusión de las tres.

Creo que hoy nos vamos Eri solas por que Ayumi y Kagome están de niñitas de secundaria.- lo dice Yuka hacia su amiga la cual siente enrojecer sus mejillas.

Kagome esta apunto de decir algo pero Ayumi la detiene al posar su mano en su brazo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza de que lo dejara.

Vamos Kagome…- lo susurra al caminar con su a miga hacia la salida.

¡pero que hombre tan guapo!.- ambas escuchan la exclamación y grito de Yuka, ocasionando que ambas se giren.

¿a quien habrá visto?.- pregunta curiosa Kagome hacia Ayumi a su lado.

A ese bombón que tiene el mismo carro que traías ayer.- lo responde al señalar hacia el lugar, dejando que Kagome gire su vista.

Inuyasha…- susurra al ver al ojidorado de pie a un lado del carro dentro de él se encuentran asomados por una ventana Neji y Kenji.

¿lo conoces?.- pregunta curiosa Ayumi.

Si…- responde en murmuro al caminar con su amiga hasta el lugar.

¿nos vamos pequeña?.- pregunta Inuyasha sonriente al escuchar unos cuantos gritos femeninos a su alrededor.

Si, te presento a mi amiga Ayumi.- se lo indica al ojidorado el cual sonríe al saber que ha conocido a una de las amigas de su pequeña.

Mucho gusto Ayumi.- saluda al tomar la mano de Ayumi y besarla en forma de cortesía lo cual las mujeres a su alredor muestran una mueca de disgusto, incluyendo a dos en especial.

Kagome, no me habías dicho que tu novio es tan guapo y caballeroso.- se lo dice al ver el sonrojo de Kagome y la risa seductora de aquel hombre.

Ayumi, Inuyasha no es…-

¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- pregunta educadamente al interrumpir la aclaración de Kagome.

¿no será una molestia?.- se lo pregunta al no querer causar algún problema.

Si Kagome no se opone irte a dejar antes de que regresemos a casa, por mi no hay problema.- se lo hace saber al abrir la puerta de su auto, la trasera donde Neji y Kenji se encuentran esperando a Kagome.

Iré a tras.- anuncia la pelinegra al saludar a sus perros.

Eso te convierte en que iras adelante conmigo.- lo dice Inuyasha al cerrar la puerta de Kagome y abrir la del copiloto dejando que Ayumi se adentre al lugar.

Gracias…- agradece Ayumi al ser cerrada la puerta- ¡que bombón Kagome!.- grita dentro del coche a girarse y ver a su amiga con sus dos perros a un lado.

Ayumi…-

¡la cara de envidia que deben de tener Yuka y Eri!.- exclama feliz al interrumpir a su amiga.

Si pero…-

no quiero parecer una encajosa con que me lleven a casa.- vuelve a interrumpirla al ver la cara de su amiga algo inconforme.

Si Inuyasha se ofreció, no hay problema.- se lo asegura sonriente.

¿y por donde vives?.- pregunta Inuyasha al entrar sentado adelante del volante.

Escucha a su amiga como le da la dirección a Inuyasha, y este pone atención a sus palabras mientras arranca el coche, el que Inuyasha fuera a recogerla a la escuela fue un alivio o… un orgullo; en la mañana ella insistió en que la dejara a una cuadra de la escuela para no crear alboroto en la mañana si no las preguntas no cesarían y así no podía iniciar el día, por ello este le prometió que la iría a recoger en la puerta de la universidad con Kenji y Neji.

Esta haciendo bien el tener una vida con Inuyasha como ahora la tiene, de pareja…

¿Qué diría Kikio?... ¿estará actuando mal?, ¿estará dejándose llevar por el amor que siente por aquel griego?.

_¡oh Kami ayúdame!..._

-.-

A última hora me avisaron de una junta y no puedo faltar, así que estaré de regreso para llevarlos a casa.- se lo dice al dejar a Kagome dentro de la clínica veterinaria.

¿es muy importante?.- pregunta sin mostrar la tristeza que siente al saber que Inuyasha no estará con ella en ese día.

Demasiado pequeña, pero estaré de vuelta a las nueve, cuando cierra Totosai.- vuelve a repetirlo de nuevo como se lo hizo saber en el viaje de regreso de casa de Ayumi a la casa para comer.

Esta bien…- lo dice de mala gana al dejar que Inuyasha se incline a besarle la frente.

Te portas bien y si te dice o hace algo ese Hobo me dirás para que lo golpe con todo gusto.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa que ocasiona que las mejillas de Kagome se pongan coloradas.

Hoyo es…-

Con que digas incapaz te planto un beso.- advierte Inuyasha al hacer una mueca, ¿incapaz de lastimar a su Kagome?, ¡ja!...

Se pone aun mas colorada al procesar las palabras de Inuyasha… _te planto un beso…_¿sería capaz de besar?.

Nos veremos en la noche pequeña.- vuelve a susurrarlo al besar u cachete ahora.

Inuyasha…- lo llama al detenerlo, antes de que abordara el auto.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- pregunta curioso al ver a Kagome.

¿Tu… tu… me… besarías?.- pregunta al balbucear dejando que sus mejillas se sonrojen aun mas.

¿es lo que deseas?.- se lo responde con esa pregunta- piénsalo pequeña y regresando me das tu respuesta.- lo concluye al subir al auto y arrancar el lugar.

Ve alejarse el auto convertible de Inuyasha, perdiéndose en la calle, dejándola a ella sonrojada.

_¿es lo que deseas?..._

Eso desea ella, ¿besar a Inuyasha?...

_Piénsalo pequeña y regresando me das tu respuesta._

-.-

¿Qué le parece señor Toyomoto?.- pregunta aquel ojidorado al estar detrás del que parece ser su escritorio.

Estoy sorprendido.- murmura al seguir leyendo las hoyas que el señor Taisho le presento.

¿hay alguna condición que no le parezca?.- pregunta al ver a sus dos abogados a un lado y el del señor Toyomoto a tras de él.

Con respeto a mi cliente yo creo que es una gran oferta que no se atreverá a rechazar.- opina aquel abogado.

Yo opino lo mismo que mi abogado, ¿donde debo de firmar?.- pregunta sonriente al poner los papeles en la mesa.

en estas líneas mientras yo firmare las de un lado, mientras los abogados firman lo que le corresponde.- lo informa al comenzar a firmar los papeles e indicarle a aquel hombre donde.

Veo que usted es demasiado profesional señor Taisho.- lo comenta el señor Toyomoto.

Creo que una gran empresa de forma de cosas correctas y firmes.- lo responde al ver como aquel Aniano asiente un si.

Me hubiera gustado que todo eso mi hijo se interesara.- lo dice con pesar al cerrar la carpeta una vez cumplido aquel trato.

Algunos nacen para ser empresarios y otras para empleados, no es su cumpla.- se lo dice al seguir platicando con aquel hombre.

Es muy cierto joven Taisho…- lo dice al seguir sentado- ¿los nuevos contratos cuando se los dará a los inquilinos?.- pregunta curioso.

Hare una investigación sobre cada uno y veré si puedo ayudarles con la reducción de un poco del pago de la renta.- se lo hace saber al ver como la cara de aquel hombre se ilumina- ya después entregare los contratos, sin mencionar mi nombre y las empresas, pero será un contrato formal para cada uno de ellos.- concluye al hacerle ver sus planes al ex dueño del edificio.

¿le dirá a su prometida?.- se lo pregunta al recordar que aquella mujer es la causa de que ambos estén en ese lugar.

Por el momento no, deseo hacerlo después, así que le pido que no le diga nada a su hijo.- se lo pide suavemente al tratar de hacerle ver que también desea darle una lección.

Lo haré, aun mas por que deseo que le de una lección a mi hijo, como le había explicado mi situación no puedo hacerlo yo, pero se que usted lo hará y será para su bien.- concluye sonriente.

¿Entonces cuento con su aprobación?.- pregunta el ojidorado

Con todo mi apoyo.- sonríe a aquel magnate griego, ya informándose bien de donde proviene el señor Taisho y como es que ha llegado en donde esta.

_Y así se concluye una jugosa venta…_

-.-

¿Qué haces aquí Taisho?.- pregunta cierto hombre de ojos cafés el cual se encuentra acomodando dentro de la sala los carteles de productos de perro que dejan los proveedores.

Vengo por Kagome.- lo anuncia con una sonrisa arrogante, como si con ello le diera a entender que olvidara a Kagome.

Kagome esta atrás con mi padre.- se lo informa al sonreír de la misma forma, ambos sin dejar de perder contacto en sus ojos.

Kagome es mía Hobo.- se lo dice desafiante.

Ella nunca andaría con el ex novio de su hermana.- lo dice al seguir sonriendo al saber que ese Taisho no tiene oportunidad.

¿entonces a que le temes?.- pregunta sonriente.

A que lastimes a Kagome.- responde al seguir desafiándose mutuamente.

Si yo la lastimara tu estarías cerca y la consolaría, ¿no te conviene eso?.- pregunta curioso al seguir sonriendo al ver la sorpresa de aquel doctor.

Eres una bestia… pedazo…-

¡Inuyasha!.- interrumpe el grito de una voz femenina la cual corre a los brazos de aquel hombre y se lanza a ellos, el cual la eleva y corresponde el abrazo.

¡mi pequeña!.- responde al abrazarla- vengo por ti y esos par de demonios.- concluye al seguir abrazándola viendo a Kenji y Neji.

Señor Taisho…- llama y saluda una voz algo gastada, al enfocar la mirada de ambos jóvenes en aquel hombre.

Señor Akitoki…- saluda al bajar a Kagome y extender su mano.

Veo que viene por mi mejor ayudante de veterinaria.- se expresa al corresponder el saludo.

Señor Akitoki…- susurra Kagome sonrojada a un lado de Inuyasha.

Yo concuerdo con usted señor.- lo hace saber Inuyasha al rodear con su mano la cintura de Kagome.

Abuelo, ¿Kagome tiene sus cosas atrás, no?.- pregunta Hoyo al ver aquel hombre griego abrazar a Kagome, tratando de controlar sus celos.

¡oh si!, tengo que ir por ellas, espérame por favor Inu.- lo dice al separarse de el y caminar hacia tras donde la sigue Hoyo, lo cual Inuyasha e percata y trata de ir con ella pero es inútil aquel abuelo de ese Hobo le llama.

Se que mi nieto tiene un rival extraordinario.- lo dice al tomar asiento en una de las sillas del lugar.

¿acaso piensa que…-

Un anciano como yo, sabe diferenciar cuando hay amor en el aire, ¿o me equivoco?.- pregunta al ver como el hombre se tensa un poco.

No pero…-

Usted tiene una ventaja, que anula cualquier contrincante.- se lo dice al interrumpirlo dejando confuso aquel hombre.

¿ventaja?...- pregunta confuso.

Si Kagome…-

¡ya regresamos!.- anuncia Kagome a llevar consigo su chamarra y una pequeña mochila que dentro están los medicamentos de Neji.

Señor Akitoki… yo…- 

Será en otra ocasión señor Taisho, fue un placer hablar con usted.- se despide al darle la mano la cual Inuyasha acepta, dejando confundidos a Hoyo y Kagome.

¿nos vamos?.- pregunta Kagome impaciente, no desea permanecer mas tiempo ahí.

Claro pequeña, vamos.- 

-.-

No entiendo por que no quieres que cocine.- lo reprocha al entrar al departamento con unas bolsas de comida que pasaron a encargar

Dame el placer de invitarte a comer, aunque te rehúses ir a un restaurante.- responde al acomodar la mesa.

¡no estoy presentable para un restaurante, Inuyasha!.- se queja al ver su vestimenta.

¡feh!, estas hermosa de esa forma.- lo hace saber ocasionando otro sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome.

¿enserio?.- susurra Kagome sonrojada al ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha

Muy enserio…- responde al acercarse hacia donde esta Kagome del otro lado de la mesa cerca de la cocina.

Hoyo dice que todo lo que dices es mentira…- susurra débilmente al recordar las palabras de Hoyo una vez que fue a recoger sus cosas.

¿Qué mas te dijo ese Hobo?.- pregunta al controlar su furia, atrayendo a Kagome hacia él.

Que me lastimaras.- informa al posar sus manos en el pecho del chico.

Ese Hobo que le importa.- murmura entre dientes al atraerla aun mas, acerca sus rostros- y dime pequeña ¿pensaste en lo que te dije que pensaras?.- pregunta sin dar a entender nada concreto.

Si…- responde al perderse en las lagunas doradas

¿si que?.- pregunta en susurro.

Si quiero…- lo susurra al comenzar a cerrar sus ojos.

Mi pequeña…- murmura al inclinarse a unir sus labios con los de Kagome, mueve lentamente sus labios al comenzar a besarla, escuchando un suspiro salir de los labios de Kagome, mantiene un rito lento y suave, ocasionando cierto jadeo salir de los labios de Kagome al igual que la respiración algo entrecortada.

Separa un poco sus labios de los de Kagome, dejándola respirar algo al volver a tomarlos, solo que en esta ocasión jala el labio inferior para envolverlo en sus labios, escuchando el jadeo de Kagome hacerse mas intento y su cuerpo recargada completamente en él.

Apenas es capaz de pensar…

Lo único que tiene en mente es... _Inuyasha me esta besando…_

-.-

_Adiós pequeña…_

Todavía puede recordar la textura de los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos y aquella sensación atravesar todo su cuerpo.

¡Kagome!.- grita cierta mujer que camina haca ella.

¡oh no!...- gime al no poder esconderse.

Kagome amiga… he estado buscándote toda la mañana…- lo informa con una sonrisa

¿Qué quieres Eri?.- pregunta al seguir caminando cosa que aquella mujer la sigue.

Ayumi no quiere decirme nada ni mucho menos hablarme, así que me pregunto, si puedes decirme ¿Quién es el hombre de ayer?.- termina preguntando sonriente

¿así que es eso?, ¿quiere preguntarle de Inuyasha?... pues no le dará el gusto, Inuyasha no caerá con esas arpías.

Es mi novio.- responde al mentir sobre su condición con Inuyasha, todavía no saben que son después del beso, no ha hablado bien con Inuyasha

¿tu novio?.- pregunta sorprendida Eri.

Si.- responde afirmativamente, puede que sea una mentira o una verdad a medias, depende el punto de vista que uno lo vea.

Pero Kagome…-

Tengo clase con permiso.- concluye al salir hacia otro lugar dejando a Eri sorprendida.

-.-

En dos días y ya es fin de semana, desea poder hacer algo ese fin de semana con Kagome y por que no con esos par de demonios que duermen en la cama que acaba de tender.

Después del beso, se escuso al traer la comida de la cocina, ambos cenaron sin tocar lo que acababa de suceder y después de ello recogieron la mesa y se pusieron a ver una película que estaban pasando donde Kagome quedo dormida en sus brazos.

Esa mañana se levanto a un lado de Kagome y la llevo a la escuela despidiéndose solo de un _adiós Kagome…_

¿estaría bien que ya le confesara sus sentimientos?.

_¡Kagome nunca andará con el ex novio de su hermana!..._

¡maldito Hobo!... ¿Qué le importa si Kagome andará con él o no?.

Una oportunidad que tuviera lo golpearía, de eso puede jurarlo, ese Hobo, le esta haciendo la vida imposible, ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso a Kagome?.

_Hoyo dice que todo lo que dices es mentira…_

¡madito enano de bobo!... ya lo golpearía.

Se encuentra preparando la comida, mientras deja a todo a fuego lento para que se cosa muy bien.

¡demonios en una hora debe de ir por Kagome!...

-.-

¿Por qué no fuiste con Kenji y Neji?.- pregunta Kagome al entrar al elevador.

Tuve problemas de tiempo.- se lo hace saber y es verdad.

¿que problemas?.- pregunta al alzar una de sus cejas en forma de interrogatorio.

Me tarde mucho preparando la comida.- lo confiesa al ver la sorpresa de Kagome.

¿cocinas?.- pregunta sorprendida

¡por supuesto!...- exclama ofendido.

¿y que cocinaste?.- pregunta entusiasmada al salir del elevador.

Eso es sorpresa.- se lo dice al sonreír ambos encaminándose por el pasillo para llegar a su departamento.

Kagome se detiene a unos metros del lugar, cosa que el hace lo mismo.

No puede ser…- escucha el susurro de Kagome al dirigir su mirada dorada hacia donde ve, para encontrar a un hombre algo bajo para el pero alto para su pequeña.

Vamos pequeña.- lo dice al tomar de su mano y entrelazarlas, ve como el hombre solo los mira con sorpresa y después rencor hacia él.

Kagome he estado esperándote.- lo dice aquel hombre al ignorar al ojidorado.

Abel yo…-

No se si has pensado lo que te propuse.- lo dice este al interrumpir a la pelinegra.

Si… y mi respuesta es no.- concluye al apretar fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha.

¿¡sabes que puede pasar si te rehúsas?!.- pregunta y amenaza al recordarle sus palabras.

Si, pero no por ello me acostare contigo.- se lo hace saber al sentir como sus palabras enfurecen a Inuyasha al simplemente verlo de reojo, su mandíbula tensa y ese fuego cenizo en sus ojos dorados.

¿Qué propuesta le hizo a mi prometida?.- pegunta fríamente Inuyasha llamando la atención del hombre por completo.

Pero si Kagome no esta…-

Más le vale que se retire o aprenderá una gran lección este día señor…-

Toyomoto y mi padre es dueño de este lugar, así que usted es el que recibirá la lección.- lo concluye con arrogancia.

La lección aquí la recibirá otro señor Toyomoto.- se lo dice fríamente Inuyasha.

Eso veremos perdedor…- responde con arrogancia.

_Las mejores de las lecciones se aprenden con los golpes de la vida… _

**Continuaraaaaa!!**

**¡Konichiwa!, ¿Cómo están?... siento muchísimo no ponérselas tiempo como se los prometí, pero no tuve tiempo xDDDD… ando empacando por que me cambio de casa y mi madre esta histérica por que ya lo quiere todo en cajas… ¬¬# madres… ¿Quién las entiende?... todo quieren xD…**

**Aquí esta la continuación, dedicada al igual que toda la historia a Ren-chan, esa mujer que recibe mis felicitaciones por su graduación… ¡felicidades!...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que es el Lunes… ahora si a tiempo n-n!!**

**Cuídense y gracias por sus mensajes…**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	5. ¿Qué decides?

**Capitulo V.- ¿Qué decides?.**

Inuyasha…- susurra al querer jalarlo pero aquello es inútil el ojidorado se encuentra firme ante aquel hombre.

¿a caso el perdedor no puede pelearse conmigo?.- pregunta burlonamente aquel hombre

No tiente su suerte señor Toyomoto.- se lo dice fríamente el ojidorado al seguir con la mano de Kagome entrelazada con la suya.

¿tentarla?, ¡ja!... es usted quien la tienta señor Taisho…- concluye al reírse al final, desafiándolo.

Pasare eso por alto, así que mejor retírese antes de que se meta en un lío que ni su papá podrá salvarlo.- advierte fríamente al sacar las llaves de su pantalón y comenzar a abrir el departamento.

¿¡a donde crees que vas idiota?!.- pregunta y exclama furioso aquel hombre hacia el ojidorado.

¿disculpa?.- pregunta Inuyasha al girarse y dejar detrás de él a Kagome.

Eres un idiota.- repite aquel insulto con una sonrisa al posarse enfrente de él.

Señor Toyomoto, por favor…-

No te metas preciosura, después de que acabe con este…- lo interrumpe el recorrer con su mirada aquel hombre- podremos deleitarnos mutuamente en tu cama pre….- no concluye al ser interrumpido por el golpe que se estrella en su rostro ocasionando que se caiga.

Permito que me insulte, pero a Kagome no se lo permito.- lo hace saber fríamente Inuyasha al posarse enfrente de aquel hombre que se limpia el labio.

Me las pagaras Taisho.- maldice al levantarse y lanzarle un golpe a Inuyasha en la mandíbula cosa que Kagome grita.

¿es lo mejor que tiene señor Toyomoto?.- pregunta burlonamente al girar lo poco que su rostro fue movido.

¡cuando termine contigo estarás en el hospital!.- grita furioso al lanzarse contra Inuyasha cosa que este se hace un lado y le da un certero golpe en la boca del estomago sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Ya que me deshice de la basura, vamos dentro Kagome.- lo concluye suavemente al girarse y caminar hacia donde esta Kagome en la puerta del departamento observándolo sorprendida.

Asiente un si sin dejar de ver a Inuyasha el cual esta apunto de pasar a su lado cuando se da cuenta que Abel se incorpora y balanza hacia él, sin darle oportunidad de advertir al ojidorado, tan solo los ve en el piso de la estancia luchando uno con el otro y los perros ladrando sin control.

Se hace un lado al ver como ambos hombre se abalanzan hacia la salida del departamento donde dan rienda suelta a los golpes y palabras.

¡aléjate de Kagome!.- exclama Abel al lanzar un golpe hacia el estomago de Inuyasha el cual lo detiene y empuja al piso.

Ve como la rompa de Inuyasha se encuentra al rasgada y manchada de sangre, el labio inferior de Inuyasha sangrando levemente pero aun así se mantiene de pie y en forma, es como si estuviera acostumbrado a las peleas.

Deja en paz a mi prometida o yo mismo me encargare de hacerte pagar todo lo que mereces.- advierte al seguir viendo aquel hombre que sangra por la nariz y los labios, lo cual tiene también un moretón en pómulo.

Me las pagaras Taisho…- se lo hace saber al incorporarse poco a poco con dolor en la boca de su estomago y cuerpo.

Aquí el que pagara es otro Toyomoto.- responde desafiante.

Kagome va ser mía, estará en mi cama o bien puede irse de ese departamento que me pertenece.- lo amenaza al ver a Kagome de pie con la mano en sus labios.

¿y como piensa echar a Kagome?.- pregunta curioso al sonreír cosa que Kagome se sorprende, ¿Qué pretende Inuyasha?.

¿a caso no lo comprende señor Taisho?, puedo demandar por falta de pago en el servicio o bien por insultos en propiedad privada, tal vez lo que mas me convenga ¿no lo cree?.- concluye al preguntar, al ver la expresión de horror de Kagome.

¿y creen que le harán caso?.- pregunta curioso.

Por supuesto mi padre es uno de los empresarios mas exitosos en Japón, ¿Por qué no lo harían?.- concluye al preguntar aquello que considera una estupidez, todo lo respetan, por que ese idiota no.

Yo no considero correcto que tiente su suerte.- escucha que Inuyasha se lo dice tranquilamente al caminar hacia ella.

Como ya le dije señor Taisho, yo no la tiento es usted quien la tentó.- 

Eso veremos.- susurra al tomar la mano de Kagome entre la suya- vamos pequeña, que la comida esta esperándonos.- se lo dice a Kagome la cual asiente un si y camina a su lado.

¡serás aniquilado imbecil!.- grita furioso Abel al ver como cierran la puerta en su cara, _¡maldito Taisho!..._ ya vera con quien se ha metido ese idiota.

-.-

¿seguro que estas bien?.- pregunta preocupada, al ver como el ojidorado se pone a servir la comida.

Si, Kagome de nuevo te respondo si estoy bien.- contesta fastidiado de que Kagome este preguntadote cada segundo si en verdad esta bien.

¡entonces no vuelvo a preguntarte si te fastidia!.- exclama furiosa al levantarse de la mesa, para minar hacia su habitación.

¡demonios mujer!, ¿no puedes simplemente entender un estoy bien?.- concluye al seguirla sin importar que la comida este en la mesa enfriándose.

¡y que no puedo estar simplemente preocupada por ti!.- grita furiosa Kagome al voltearse y encarar a Inuyasha a unos pasos de ella.

¡nadie te lo pidió!.- se lo dice furioso con ella, furioso con ese hombre, ¿Por qué demonios Kagome no le dijo nada?.

Yo…yo…yo…- balbucea al entender las palabras de Kagome cerrando sus labios y dejar que sus ojos se humedezcan pero sin dejar que sus lágrimas salgan de ellos.

Kagome perdóname yo…-

Olvídalo, es verdad… no debí de preocuparme….- concluye en susurro al bajar su vista al piso.

¡demonios!, Kagome perdóname…- susurra al acercarse hacia la pelinegra la cual gira con su cabeza un no y decide caminar hacia el baño.

Kagome, por favor…- suplica al detenerla y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

No te preocupes Inuyasha, estoy bien.- lo miente al separarse de sus brazos.

Pero Kagome…-

Ahora lo importante es que busque otro lugar donde vivir, el señor Toyomoto es bueno pero si se trata de su hijo no podrá hacer nada.- lo informa al interrumpirlo.

Kagome yo…-

Creo que lo mejor será que comience a buscar en la tarde o bien por el periódico… o….- interrumpe a Inuyasha pero no concluye.

Kagome hay algo…-

¿Inuyasha crees que sea mucha molestia que este en tu casa un par de días?.- pregunta al volverlo a interrumpir, sabe que es abusar de la hospitalidad de Inuyasha, pero su departamento queda tan cerca de la universidad, que podría caminar mientras encuentra otro lugar donde vivir y acepten a sus perros.

¿hablas enserio pequeña?.- pregunta sorprendido el propio ojidorado.

Si tu quieres, no estas obligado Inuyasha, yo.. ¡oh Kami! No debí de…-

Mi Kagome, yo gustoso te recibiré en mi departamento.- la interrumpe al tomar las manos de la pelinegra.

Inuyasha yo….-

Hablare con Mioga para que prepare todo, ¿Cuándo deseas cambiarte?.- pregunta ilusionado de que Kagome se vaya a vivir con él, pensaba que terminando esa semana no podría despertar con su pequeña a lado, pero bien ese Abel le ha dado el pretexto perfecto para tenerla a su lado, ya después podría seguir con el siguiente paso… _matrimonio._

Gracias…- agradece con una semi sonrisa a pesar de que las lagrimas querían salir, aun no sabe por que sugirió el quedarse con Inuyasha, pero no tiene otro lugar o bien regresar a la casa de su madre, el templo solo que este queda a la otra punta de la cuidad.

Kagome espera…- la detiene antes de que camine- lo siento pequeña, no quería gritarte, es solo… que… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- concluye con aquella pregunta al ver los ojos marrones de su pelinegra.

Yo…- se sonroja al bajar la mirada avergonzada, ¿Por qué no le comento "eso" a Inuyasha?.

¿no pudiste decirme que ese hombre te propuso?.- pregunta tranquilamente aunque interiormente desharía haber mandado al hospital aquel hombre con una paliza que en su vida olvidaría.

Es que… yo…- balbucea al quedarse callada.

¿tu que pequeña?.- se lo pregunta al mismo tiempo que toma su barbilla y la laza simplemente para ver sus ojos cristalinos.

Me dio pena…- susurra débilmente al ver los ojos dorados de Inuyasha un dorado que bien sabe que ya no esta molesto, si no la ve tiernamente ocasionando en ella cosquillas por todo su cuerpo.

Ahora vivirás conmigo en mi departamento, y después solucionaremos las cosas como tu quieras.- comienza a decirlo tiernamente al deslizar su otra mano en la cintura de Kagome, atrayéndola hacia él.

Inuyasha sobre eso yo…-

No puedes retractarte pequeña, ya eres mía…- concluye con ese susurro de propiedad, al acercar su rostro al de Kagome- mía.- vuelve a repetir roncamente posando sus labios encima los de Kagome, envolviéndolos por completo.

_Ya eres mía…_

Las palabras e Inuyasha retumban en su cerebro al comenzar a dejarse llevar, cerrando sus ojos y entregándose a aquel beso que corresponde con fervor.

_Solo suya…_

-.-

¡¿Qué vas hacer que?!.- pregunta exaltado el propio Hoyo al estar revisando al perro.

¿no crees que sea buena idea?.- pregunta insegura al pasarle la gasa.

¡por supuesto que no!.- responde exaltado al seguir curando aquel animal que fue cortado por uno de sus dueños pero nada que una buena curación no solucione.

¿entonces?.- pregunta tímidamente al ver a Hoyo.

No aceptaras irte al departamento de Inuyasha.- lo concluye como ultimátum.

Pero…-

¿vas a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada?, ¿Qué crees que pensaran las personas?, ¿Qué crees que sentirá tu madre?, ella no te crío para ello, Kagome.- se lo comienza a pregunta y concluir con esa explicación lógica.

Lo se, pero es por unos días.- se justifica cosa que parece que Hoyo no la escucha por que simplemente deposita aquel canino pequeño en la cama de los dueños, para cerrar su maletín.

¿y tu hermana?.- pregunta fríamente al ver a Kagome.

Kikio, ella…-

¿crees que estará feliz por que vas a ocupar su lugar?, ¿crees que dará brincos de alegría y dirá "felicidades hermanita, que te vaya bien con mi ex novio"?.- concluye al darle entender a Kagome que eso no es posible.

Puede entender que…-

¿crees que lo hará?.- pregunta cínicamente al interrumpirla.

Y la respuesta es: _no…_

Se queda callada al ver como Hoyo habla con los clientes que pidieron que fueran a su casa ya que su mascota familiar estaba grave, es por eso que los tienen a ambos en esa casa.

Muchas gracias, estaremos en contacto.- escucha a las personas despedirse de ellos.

Siento ser tan duro Kag, pero no quiero que seas lastimada.- lo dice al ver a Kagome a su lado caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Inuyasha nunca…-

¿en verdad lo crees Kagome?, ¿serías capaz de poner tu alma en juego por esas palabras?.- la interrumpe de nuevo al cuestionarla.

¿entonces que propones?.- pregunta derrotada al ver al ojicafe a su lado.

Si en verdad ocupas un lugar donde quedarte, vente conmigo.- se ofrece con una media sonrisa al ver los ojos de sorpresa de Kagome.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida al ver la clínica veterinaria en la ultima cuadra.

Por supuesto, la casa donde vivo con el abuelo es grande y le sobra un dormitorio, puedes usarlo y claro Kenji y Neji tendrán un patio donde divertirse.- concluye al explicarle que pasaría si se fuera a vivir con él.

Eres muy amable Hoyo pero…-

¿Por qué no lo piensas Kagome?.- pregunta al interrumpirla pero en esa ocasión ambos estando enfrente de la clínica, Hoyo posando su dedo índice en los labios de Kagome mientras ve los ojos marrones de esta- que diferencia habría entre Taisho y yo.- concluye con aquello al sonreír.

_¿Qué diferencia habrá entre Inuyasha y Hoyo?..._

-.-

Señor Taisho un gusto en verlo por acá.- lo saludo aquel señor de edad al aparecer detrás del mostrador.

El placer es mío señor Akitoki.- responde al inclinarse a saludar a Kenji y Neji.

Si viene por Kagome ella no se encuentra.- anuncia al llamar la atención del ojidorado sonriendo al saber que propósito se ha logrado.

¿salió?, pero si yo le mencione que vendría por ella.- lo dice confundido, Kagome debe de esperarlo.

Fue a un trabajo con mi nieto, no se preocupe ella volverá.- asegura con una sonrisa al caminar hacia donde están los asiento y tomar uno de ellos e indicar que Inuyasha tome el otro.

¿no se supone que ese tipo de trabajos los hace solo Hobo?.- se lo pregunta molesto, al saber que **su **pequeña esta con ese bobo.

¿Hobo?.- pregunta y termina estallando en carcajadas aquel anciano, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en Inuyasha.

Yo… lo siento.- se disculpa, al reprenderse que es tonto haber llamado así a ese Hobo enfrente de su abuelo.

No se disculpe señor Taisho, mi nieto también le tiene un apodo muy especial a usted.- confiesa con un risa.

¿así cual?.- pregunta entre furioso y molesto… _ese Hobo…_

Bestia, aunque el principio fue perro, pero me dijo que es como insultar a los animales, así que opto por llamarlo bestia.- explica al seguir riendo al ver la cara de enojo de aquel ojidorado.

_¿bestia?..._

¿Qué se cree ese Hobo?...

No se lo comente a Kagome, ella no lo sabe, mi nieto piensa que si lo dice esta saldrá a defenderlo.- se lo informa al ver la cara de sorpresa y enojo de aquel hombre, y todo por la rivalidad de amor entre su asistente favorita.

_¿Kagome salir a su defensa?... ¡ja!..._

Será al revés, Kagome sale a defensa de aquel Hobo, ¿Cuántas veces no lo ha regañado por decirle así?.

Solo que ahora… _¡tiene justificación!..._

Mire ahí están mi nieto y Kagome.- lo dice aquel hombre de edad al ver hacia la entrada del lugar, sonriendo ante la bella imagen que muestran, su nieto callando a Kagome al depositar su dedo índice en sus labios y esta observándolo, una escena digna de las revistas de amor, aunque esta seguro que cierto ojidorado a su lado no esta nada contento.

_¿Qué demonios?..._

¿Qué hace Kagome viendo de _esa_ forma a ese Hobo?.

Se levanta de aquel lugar al caminar hacia donde están esos _dos_, cosa que se abre la puerta eléctrica dejándolo atrás de Kagome.

Kagome…- la llama fríamente.

Da un brinco en el lugar al mismo tiempo que se empuja hacia atrás para caer en el pecho de Inuyasha cosa que ella misma se gira rápidamente.

Inuyasha...- susurra al verlo y sonrojándose, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho algo mal y necesita ser reprendida.

Empaca tus cosas que volvemos a casa.- lo ordena fríamente Inuyasha al fijar su mirada en aquel hombre de cabellera café.

Taisho no puedes venir a ordenar, y mucho menos a Kagome, como si fuera de tu propiedad.- lo dice el propio Hoyo al lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

Métete en tus asuntos Hobo.- responde fríamente.

Eso es lo que hago Bestia.- se lo hace saber al seguir viendo a Inuyasha el cual tuerce su mandíbula sin ambos importarle el rostro de sorpresa de Kagome y el de sonrisa de su abuelo.

¿quieres pelear Hobo?.- se lo pregunta sarcásticamente al sonreír de esa forma fría.

Como quieras bestia.- responde al dar el mismo semblante de Inuyasha.

Kagome apenas puede creer que es lo que esta pasando Inuyasha y Hoyo desafiándose mutuamente, si no hace algo podría… _pelearse._

Hobo…- murmura Inuyasha fríamente

Bestia…- murmura Hoyo de la misma manera, sin ambos perder la vista el uno del otro, tensando todos sus músculos preparados para una pelea.

_Ira… un peligroso pecado capital…_

-.-

¡no he terminado de hablar contigo, Kagome!.- grita Inuyasha al dejar que los perros corran a esconderse en alguna parte de la casa, saliendo del campo de batalla.

¡yo si!.- grita Kagome al caminar hacia su habitación.

¡¿Qué tenías que estar haciendo de esa forma con ese Hobo?!.- pregunta y grita furioso Inuyasha al lanzar las llaves de la casa a la pared.

¡no es Hobo!, es ¡Hoyo!, ¿¡no puedes hablarle por su nombre normal?!.- concluye una Kagome furiosa al salir de su habitación y encarar aquel hombre.

¡el me dijo bestia!.-

¡pues lo eres!.- responde de la misma forma que lo esta haciendo Inuyasha desde la salida del lugar furiosa y gritando.

¡a él si lo defiendes a mi no!.- se queja furioso.

¿¡por que será?!.- pregunta sarcásticamente al verlo furiosa.

¡por que lo prefieres a el que a mi!, ¿eso es verdad?.- pregunta lleno de celos.

¡por supuesto que no!.- responde al seguirse ambos gritando, cansada de pelear con Inuyasha últimamente.

¡admítelo Higurashi, lo quieres!, ¡te mueres por estar con él y en su cam…!.- concluye al hacerse el silencio no sin antes escucharse un sonoro ruido.

No te permito que mi insultes de esa forma Taisho.- lo dice fríamente Kagome- y si eso fuera cierto hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Hoyo en irme a vivir con él.- se lo informa al darse la vuelta, cerrando sus ojos y tratar de respirar profundamente para tener control en sus emociones y no soltar a llorar en ese momento, por las palabras hirientes de Inuyasha.

¿Cuándo te lo pidió?.- pregunta tranquilamente Inuyasha al ver a Kagome de espaldas a él.

Hoy, que veníamos de regreso del trabajo.- se lo hace saber tranquilamente.

¿Por qué te lo pidió?.- pregunta suavemente al querer posar una de sus manos en su hombro pero se detiene ante aquello.

Le conté lo que paso, y se ofreció.- explica brevemente al caminar hacia su habitación, deseosa de que Inuyasha se fuera.

¿y yo…?.- pregunta en susurro al no ver el rostro de Kagome, simplemente su perfil el cual se encuentra hurgando en el cajón de su ropa.

Tu estas muy bien gracias…- responde secamente- iré a tomar un baño.- anuncia al entrar a la habitación.

Kagome…-

Hoyo me hizo ver que no esta bien que ambos vivamos juntos.- comienza a decirlo antes de cerrar la puerta pero sin ver a Inuyasha- no somos pareja y no estamos casados, y hay habladurías, mi madre no podría soportar eso… y yo tampoco.- concluye al cerrar la puerta sin dar tiempo de defenderse o opinar a Inuyasha.

_Kagome…_

Gira su rostro un poco y ve a Kenji y Neji estar acostados en la alfombra al verlo de esa forma tan solo…

_¿Qué puede hacer?..._

-.-

Se envuelve en su bata, suspirando al saber que el llanto ha parado, el ruido del agua amortiguo el sonido y las lagrimas, sintiéndose ahora como nueva.

_¿vas a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada?, ¿Qué crees que pensaran las personas?, ¿Qué crees que sentirá tu madre?, ella no te crío para ello, Kagome._

Suspira al recordar las palabras de Hoyo, el tiene razón, no es normal que viva con Inuyasha, aunque ame a esté con locura… si su madre la viera en esos momentos se sentiría decepcionada de que la educación que le dio no sirvió para nada.

Debía de afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, no puede huir a la casa de Hoyo o Inuyasha simplemente por que tiene problemas con el hijo del dueño, tal vez si va a las autoridades correspondientes la puedan orientar y así solucionar las cosas.

_Si eso hará…_

No habrá más Inuyasha para esconderse, mas Hoyo para que le ayude y le haga ver el error de sus actos.

Kagome Sue Higurashi, saldrá a delante con sus problemas, debe de aprender a crecer…

Abre la puerta del baño cerrándola detrás de ella al soltar un suspiro agotado, tendría que hablar con Inuyasha y decirle que no habrá ningún traslado y es mejor que se vaya.

Estaba esperándote…- una voz masculina ocasiona que sus ojos se abran al ver al ojidorado sentado en la horilla de su cama.

Inuyasha hay algo que debo de decirte.- se lo dice al caminar hacia él.

Yo también debo de decirte algo.- lo informa al seguir sentado contemplando la figura femenina envuelta en una toalla mientras su cabello húmedo cae por su espalda, hombros y cara.

Tu primero…- dice tímidamente.

He estado pensado sobre lo que ha pasado y me has dicho… y he llegado a una solución.- concluye al ver los ojos de Kagome, tan puros, transparentes y algo opacos en ese momento.

Inuyasha sobre eso…-

Creo que la solución perfecta es… que te cases conmigo.- concluye el ojidorado al ver la reacción de asombro en los ojos de Kagome al abrirse enormemente al igual que su boca

¡¿Qué?!.- exclama y pregunta muy sorprendida Kagome, sin dejar de ver a aquel hombre griego, _¿ha escuchado bien?..._

Cásate conmigo Kagome… ¿Qué decides?.- concluye con esa pregunta, esperando una reacción de la pelinegra.

**Continuaraaaaaaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa a todas!, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien…. Lamento traerles el capitulo hasta ahorita, pero tuve problemas con el, no me gusto como estaba quedando y tuve que borrarlo varias veces hasta que dio este espectacular final… ¿no lo creen?... jajajaja xDDDDD….**

**Así que me puse a pensar en todas las posibilidades para este capitulo y los resultados fueron estos como vuelvo a decirles xD, sus comentarios o sugerencias son recibidas, sus criticas por favor no las envíen no deseo que se desgasten escribiendo y pensando en ello cuando yo no las tomo en cuenta n-nU!...**

**Ren-chan… no me mates recuerda que la venganza es amarga y es pecado matar un angelito como yo, ¿no lo creen chicas?... **

**y siento no estar estos días en el msn, pero no he tenido tiempo, he estado en la mudanza y mi madre tiene la loca idea de que estemos en la otra casa acomodando cuando no hay Internet T--T…**

**por ultimo de nuevo Ren-chan… ya vi tus fotos de graduación en el fotolog, ¡saliste hermosa!... ¡ya te graduaste!, de nuevo muchas felicidades…**

**si desean pasear por mi fotolog, simplemente entren a: http (dos puntos) (doble diagonal) www (punto) fotolog (punto) com (diagonal) Fesabi**

**Espero sus comentarios y nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**¡Mil disculpas!... **

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	6. Dudas

Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI.- Dudas.**

Cásate conmigo Kagome… ¿Qué decides?.- concluye con esa pregunta, esperando una reacción de la pelinegra.

Se queda muda al sentir como todavía en su mente esta el eco de la voz de Inuyasha, con esa pregunta.

_cásate conmigo Kagome…_

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta sorprendida sin dar respuesta, es una broma… como una de las tantas que suele jugarle Inuyasha.

¿no quieres casarte conmigo?.- pregunta débilmente Inuyasha al ver a Kagome.

De nuevo el silencio vuelve a reinar, Kagome mira fijamente los ojos dorados de Inuyasha y este igual.

_¿casarse con él?..._

Es lo que mas desea… pero…

_No puedes hacerlo Kagome…_

No puedo…- susurra Kagome como respuesta.

Se queda callando al tratar de procesar las palabras de Kagome… _no puedo…_

¿Eso quiere decir que Kagome si desea casarse con él?...

¿Por qué no puedes?.- pregunta al acercarse aun mas hacia Kagome, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos marrones.

Por que no esta bien…- murmura al sentirse hipnotizada por los ojos dorados de Inuyasha.

¿no esta bien que…?- susurra de forma seductora al pasar sus manos por la cintura de la pelinegra.

Kikio…- balbucea al sentir el aliento varonil cerca de sus labios.

Kikio no importa…- susurra del mismo tono al dar una media sonrisa, sabiendo bien que Kagome es simplemente suya.

No es capaz de pensar ahora que los labios de Inuyasha se encuentran sobre los suyos, es como si todo en su mente se concentrara absolutamente en los labios de aquel ojidorado, esa sensación de cosquilleo y placer que produce por todo su cuerpo, posa sus manos extendidas en el pecho de Inuyasha dejando que este la apriete aun mas hacia su cuerpo, soltando un gemido al sentir el acercamiento y la lengua del ojidorado introducirse entre sus labios, esa bella intimidad que en esos momentos la estremece, intimida y cohíbe.

se separa de los labios de Kagome, esta apunto de perder la cabeza si sigue besando de esa manera a su pequeña y bien sabe que todavía no es el momento, así que lo importante es arrancarle el _si _de sus labios.

Cásate conmigo…- vuelve a repetirlo en aquel tono que hace que cualquier mujer se derrita entre sus brazos.

Yo…- 

Cásate conmigo, Kagome.- murmura su nombre al apretarla aun más hacia su cuerpo, sin dejarla de ver.

Si…- susurra al seguir atrapada por todas aquellas sensaciones y esas lagunas doradas.

_Kagome Sué Higurashi es suya…completamente suya…_

-.-

¿hablas enserio hermano?.- pregunta sorprendido aquel hombre de ojos azules oscuro.

¡ya te dije que si!.- exclama exasperado por que le ha preguntado eso como mas de diez veces desde que el le menciono aquello.

¿Cuándo será la boda?.- ahora hace otro tipo de pregunta, _vaya que sorpresas da la vida... Inuyasha con Kagome…_

Me casare con Kagome primero por el registro civil, simplemente como testigos, tu, Sango, Kouga, Ayame y claro la mejor amiga de Kagome.- concluye el ojidorado.

¿y los demás?.- pregunta sorprendido y confuso.

Ellos vendrán a la boda de la iglesia dentro de un mes.- responde al sonreír ampliamente al ver a su primo enfrente de él.

¿tu papá?... ¿la mamá de Kagome?.- sigue preguntando al no comprender a su primo, esta en claro que no quiera a la hermana de Kagome en la boda, ¿pero la madre de está?.

A mi padre no lo haré venir a Japón por la boda civil, prefiero verlo para la religiosa aya en Grecia y la madre de Kagome, creo que con ella hablare seriamente mañana en la mañana cuando Kagome este en clases.- se lo hace saber al darle sus razones.

¿mi tío no se molestaran?.- pregunta algo temeroso ante la reacción de su tío, es como un ogro cuando se enoja.

¡ja molestarse!, ¡saltara de alegría!.- exclama al reír, viendo la cara de confusión de su primo- mi padre quiere a Kagome desde que la conoció, así que no creo que desapruebe esta boda tan precipitada, al contrario estará feliz.- concluye con su explicación.

Entonces ni que decirte Inuyasha, simplemente suerte con Kagome, es la mujer que tu te mereces no que esa arpía de Kikio, ni hablar.- se lo hace saber al recordarle aquella mujer.

Tuve que haber acabo con ella desde que conocí a Kagome, pero no podía romper con Kikio y al día siguiente estar detrás de Kagome.- comienza a decírselo al ver como su primo simplemente asiente en forma afirmativa- cuando volvía a romper con ella, Kikio me chantajeo que si no volvíamos pondría a su hermana en mi contra, ¡la muy desgraciada se dio cuenta de todo desde el principio!...-exclama al golpear con su puño el escritorio.

Debiste de hacer algo…-

Lo se Miroku, pero me aterraba la idea de estar lejos de Kagome, ¡maldigo el día que conocí a Kikio Higurashi!.- concluye.

¡da gracias al cielo que te has librado de ella y para siempre!.- se lo hace saber con una sonrisa.

Si pero el pensar en la boda me pone de malas, no se como deje que toda la tontería ocurriera de ese modo.- lo dice con pesar.

Kikio te tenía atado, como me dijiste, ella publico a la televisión que ustedes estaban comprometidos y la fecha de la boda, no te quedo mas que aguantar su chantaje aquel en lugar de que ella publicara algo ruin de Kagome.- se lo recuerda como él mismo Inuyasha se lo confeso el día que con pesar se anunciaba formalmente ese compromiso.

Lo hubiera hecho…-

Como dice mi tío, _el hubiera no existe… solo el presente_.- interrumpe sonriente Miroku al recibir la mirada fulminante de Inuyasha.

Mas te vale que estés dentro de seis días en el registro civil que te dije o te hago añicos.- amenaza o más bien advierte a su primo de las consecuencias de faltar.

No faltare… ¿y dime galanazo ya le dijiste a la futura señora Taisho que usted esta loco de amor por ella?.- pregunta burlonamente Miroku al ver a su primo de pie.

No, no lo he hecho.- responde.

¿Por qué demonios, no lo has hecho?.- pregunta extremadamente sorprendido.

Por que eso me lo reservo para mi noche de bodas.- se lo hace saber simplemente al dirigirse hacia la puerta del despacho de su primo.

Deberías de decírselo, toda mujer sueña con la declaración de amor!.- termina gritando al ver que su primo ya ha cerrado la puerta.

_Ese Inuyasha… _

¿hasta cuando se dará cuenta que Kagome también lo ama?.

Será interesante ir a esa boda, muy interesante…

Sonríe al ver la puerta de madera por donde salió su primo favorito.

-.-

¿Por qué tan pensativa Kagome?.- pregunta curiosa cierta amiga a su lado.

Por nada Ayumi.- responde al seguir caminando por el pasillo de la universidad.

Tienes algo y no puedes negármelo, has estado la mitad de la mañana ida.- se lo reprocha.

Es que…- no concluye por que se queda callada al pararse en medio del pasillo enfrente de su mejor amiga.

¿es que, que?.- pregunta confundida esperando algo mas.

Inuyasha me pido… casarme con él.- concluye sonrojada al ver la cara de sorpresa primero de su amiga y después de alegra junto con un grito.

¡que alegría!...- vuelve a gritar.

Ayumi…- la regaña al recordarle con la mirada que están en la universidad.

Perdón… ¿Cuándo te lo pidió?.- pregunta curiosa y feliz.

Ayer…- responde.

¿Qué le contestaste?, ¿si verdad?.- pregunta ansiosa.

Al principio le dije un no… pero después me convenció y le dije que si.- se lo hace saber al ver que Ayumi estaba apunto de protestar.

¿lo amas mucho verdad?.- pregunta sonriente aquella chica de ojos cafés.

Demasiado…- susurra en respuesta.

¿Es ese hombre misterioso que decías estar enamorada hace tres años?.- pregunta sonriente Ayumi al dar en el clavo, que cada vez que Yuka y Eri preguntaban a Kagome por que no salía con alguien ella decía _mi corazón ya pertenece a otra persona…_

¿Cómo sabes?...- murmura sonrojada al saber que la han descubierto.

Por que se te nota Kag, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que amas a ese hombre con toda tu alma…- se lo informa con sinceridad, deseándole toda la suerte del mundo a su amiga.

¿y el me amara?.- pregunta insegura al morderse el labio inferior.

¿Por qué no le preguntas?.- incita a su amiga a que le haga esa pregunta a Inuyasha, aunque ella ya sabe la respuesta y es _si…_

Yo…yo… no se…- balbucea insegura, ¿Por qué no puede saber una respuesta o que Inuyasha se lo diga?.

Kagome, ¿Inuyasha no tendrá a un hermano, primo, amigo que me presente?.- pregunta sonriente Ayumi al insinuarle que quiere a un hombre así.

Ríe ante las ocurrencias de Ayumi.

Mejor vamos a la clase.- se lo dice al caminar de nuevo hacia el aula.

-.-

No puede dejar de sonreír, apenas hace tres días atrás fue la propuesta de Inuyasha, a la única que se lo había dicho desde entonces fue a Ayumi jurando guardar esta el secreto pero amenazándola que la invitara a la boda.

Fija su vista en el anillo de su mano izquierda plantado alrededor de su dedo con un pequeño zafiro y rubí, sus dos piedras favoritas, Inuyasha se lo dio esa mañana al despertarse junto con un desayuno, estuvo apunto de derramar lagrimas al verlo.

_Ahora si pequeña eres mía formalmente…_

Sigue sonriendo al recordar las palabras de Inuyasha al colocarle el anillo, besando sus nudillos y sus labios.

Kagome que bueno que llegas hay algo que quiero que hagas.- se lo dice el abuelo de Hoyo al darle al bienvenida a la clínica.

Usted dígame.- responde al seguirlo.

Por favor ayuda a mi nieto con ese perro que acaba de llegar mientras el se encuentra revisando a tres en el otro extremo del consultorio.- se lo informa al mostrarle el pequeño collie que reconoce enseguida junto a la niña de la vez pasada, solo que ha diferencia se encuentra su padre con ella.

¿es la señorita Higurashi?.- pregunta aquel hombre al ver a la mujer.

Si… señor…-

Kazuya… Kyoshiro Kazuya.- se presenta.

Un placer, pero dígame Kagome por favor.- 

Señorita Kagome no se como agradecerle el haber hecho lo que hizo por mi hija.- se lo comienza a decir aquel hombre de mirada verdosa.

Fue un placer…- contesta sonriente.

Quisiera devolverle el dinero que usted gasto en Akira.- se lo hace saber aquel hombre al sacar su billetera del pantalón de su traje.

Lo que hice por su hija, no lo hice con el afán de que me lo devuelvan.- responde amablemente Kagome.

No deseo insultara, pero…-

Con que Akira y esta pequeña estén bien, con eso me conformo.- se lo hace saber al sonreírle a la pequeña.

Si no desea que le pague, por favor permítanos llevarla a cenar.- escucha como aquel hombre se lo dice llamando por completo su atención y fijarse en el.

¡si Kagome!.- grita la pequeña al apoyar a su padre.

Pero…-

Solo dígame a que hora sale, y ambos vendremos por ti, Kagome.- concluye al nombrar el nombre de aquella joven veterinaria muy hermosa y aquel aire a bondad que tenia su esposa.

No puedo, lo siento.- lo rechaza, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha juega con el anillo que tiene en su dedo anular, llamando la atención inconcientemente de la mirada verdosa en su dedo.

Comprendo, creo que su prometido no estaría de acuerdo con esto, ¿cierto?.- concluye al preguntar al sentirse un tonto por haber pensado que esa mujer se encuentra soltera y sola, es de suponer que tiene novio, prometido o hasta esposo.

Es verdad.- responde sinceramente, esa misma noche Inuyasha la invito a ir a cenar a un restaurante con Miroku, Sango, Kouga y Ayame, no puede fallarle.

¿Y si le explica?.- pregunta esperanzado.

Lo siento mucho señor Kazuya, se que no es justo pero quede con mi prometido cenar hoy con él, enserio lo lamento.- responde al explicarle la razón.

Lo entiendo señorita Kagome, creo que será para otra ocasión, y en verdad muchísimas gracias por lo que hizo por mi hija.- concluye al no estar conforme con un no, pero no puede hacer nada, esa señorita esta comprometida.

Y le repito señor Kazuya, fue un placer.-

_A primera vista todo atrae…_

-.-

Kagome, ¡vamos a llegar tarde!.- grita al encontrarse sentado en la sala de su departamento, hace un día atrás que Kagome se mudo con él y con esos dos demonios que no hacen otra cosa que dormir.

_¡que envida de vida de perros!..._

¡Inuyasha no encuentro mis zapatos!.- escucha el grito desde la habitación que lamentablemente no comparte con Kagome, bueno por el momento ya que Mioga se puso en su contra.

"_no esta bien que una señorita como lo es esta niña duerma y viva con un hombre sin estar casada, así que lo siento joven Inuyasha, pero la niña Kagome tendrá su habitación y usted dormirá en la sala.."_

Y así lo sacaron de su habitación, es una lastima que le tenga tanto respeto aquel anciano que con ayuda de su padre lo crío.

Pero aun así…

_Kagome será suya dentro de unos escasos días…_

¡ya estoy lisa!.- exclama Kagome desde la habitación, tomando su bolsa que la deposito en la cama y así abrir la puerta.

¡hasta que por…-

No alcanza a continuar ya que se queda sin palabras al ver a Kagome vestida de esa forma, si decía que el día de la boda hace casi dos meses atrás lucia atractiva, en esta ocasión luce mas que atractiva y hermosa… luce… luce… tremendamente bella.

¿Cómo me veo?.- pregunta aquella pelinegra al darse una media vuelta resaltando un poco sus piernas al elevarse la falda

No es capaz de decir nada, simplemente se pierde en la figura de Kagome… _hermosa, simplemente bella…_

¿no me veo bien?.- pregunta insegura al dejar de sonreír, observando su vestido puesto en ella… _¿tan mal se ve?._

De nuevo el silencio…

Creo… que… me voy a cambiar…- susurra débilmente al agachar su mirada y darse la vuelta.

¡no!...- aquella exclamación la detiene- te ves muy bella…- confiesa por fin Inuyasha.

¿enserio?.- pregunta incrédula al girarse y ver al ojidorado.

Tan enserio… que me dejaste sin palabras.- concluye con una sonrisa.

¿no me mientes?.- pregunta sorprendida al dejar que Inuyasha se acerque hasta ella.

¿Por qué debería de mentirte, pequeña?.- pregunta suavemente pero tan seductora que Kagome se deja atraer hacia el como un imán.

Yo no se…- murmura débilmente al no apartar su mirada marrona de la ojidorada.

Eres mucho más hermosa que cualquier modelo a tu lado… mi pequeña… mi Kagome…- concluye al susurrar e inclinarse a besar esos labios rosados, comiéndolos por completo.

-.-

¡vaya, hasta que por fin llegan!.- exclama un hombre de mirada azulona al ver a la pareja sentarse con ellos en la mesa.

Cállate Miroku…- dice Inuyasha al fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ya que estamos todos reunidos, propongo un brindis para la feliz pareja.- lo dice aquel hombre de mirada verdosa al levantar su copa que se encuentra a lado de una mujer pelirroja con el color de sus ojos casa el mismo verde solo que el suyo es mas claro.

¡Brindo por que Inuyasha y Kagome sean muy felices!.- exclama Miroku al alzar también su copa.

¡yo por que mi amiga me de sobrinos pronto!.- lo dice aquella otra mujer de mirada café y cabello del mismo tono.

¡y yo por que nos de una noticia así!.- ríe la otra mujer al ver el sonrojo de Kagome que esta a un lado de Inuyasha.

Y yo prometo cuidar de mi pequeña, hasta la muerte.- informa Inuyasha al vera Kagome mientras dice esas palabras, como si con eso quisiera darle a entender que a la adora.

¡salud!.- gritan ambos hombres al brindar y llevarse la copa a los labios probando el sabor exquisito de la champaña.

-.-

Creo que nosotros es hora de que nos retiremos.- lo dice aquel hombre de mirada dorada, al ser consiente de que Kagome se ha relajada por completo entre sus brazos al ambos estar bailando en la pista.

Me siento cansada…- susurra débilmente al seguir moviéndose al ritmo lento de la música.

Mi pequeña, debo de enseñarte como tomar champaña, el tomarla como agua produce cansancio en tu caso.- se lo explica con ternura.

Nunca antes… había tomado… champán.- lo murmura al cerrar sus ojos y llenarse de aquel aroma tan viril que le pertenece a su prometido, sonriendo ante aquel pensamiento.

Lo se mi pequeña, por eso necesitas ir a descansar.- escucha como Inuyasha se lo susurra en su oreja al él inclinarse.

Pero…-

Anda vayamos a casa antes de que se te ocurra seducirme enfrente de todos.- la interrumpe al decirle aquello con burla, cosa que Kagome se separa de sus brazos y se sonroja.

Pero…yo…no…-

Tu no pequeña, pero yo si.- confiesa con esa sonrisa seductora y digna de revistas.

Trata de hablar algo o por lo menos balbucearlo al fijar su vista en la dorada de su prometido cosa que este sigue sonriendo de forma arrogante.

Anda pequeña…- anima Inuyasha al conducirla afuera de la pista de baile.

Pero…-

Nada de peros cariño, mañana debes de ir a la universidad, así que mi pequeña usted debe de descansar.- concluye al darle esas razones para irse.

Esta bien…- murmura con pesar, deseaba bailar otra pieza con Inuyasha.

¿ya se van?.- pregunta Miroku al llegar de la pista con Sango, Kouga y Ayame.

Kagome mañana tiene clases en la universidad.- explica.

Primero el deber y después la diversión.- lo dice Miroku con una sonrisa que recibe un codazo por parte de su novia.

En ese caso nosotros también nos retiramos, no quiero que Ayame llegue tarde y después sus hermanos quieran interrogarme.- lo dice con fingido pesar, al tener una risa por parte de Miroku.

Ve como Ayame le da también un codazo a Miroku y Sango se ríe, formando ella una sonrisa en su rostro, los primos de Inuyasha siempre la han tratado muy bien, y también Sango y Ayame.

Anda pequeña…- escucha como Inuyasha se lo dice al ayudarle a ponerse su pequeño abrigo y su bolsa.

Nosotros nos encargamos de pagar la cuenta, pero…. nos debes.- concluye riendo Miroku.

Miroku…- murmura Inuyasha asegurándose que con ello su primo queda sentenciado a una tortura.

Jala a Inuyasha para que no comience una pelea con Miroku, cosa que no alcanza a calcular ya que choca ella con cierto individuo que la recibe en sus brazos por reflejo, llamando la atención de Inuyasha y los demás.

Lo siento mucho…- se disculpa al tratar de incorporarse cosa que aquel hombre no la deja.

¿señorita Kagome?.- pregunta aquel hombre con un traje que lo hace lucir muy bien.

Señor Kazuya…- susurra suavemente al ver el hombre

¿Podría soltar a mi **prometida?**.- lo dice Inuyasha al ver aquel hombre que no deja de sostener a su Kagome, provocándole que su sangre hierva.

Si claro, perdón.- se disculpa aquel hombre al soltar e incorporarla lentamente, dejando solo unos centímetros entre los dos.

Miroku sonríe al ver como Inuyasha se encuentra celoso de aquel hombre, y todo por la mirada que le lanza este, ¡ja! Y decía que Hoyo ya no era su rival, ¿y este que es?.

Creo que no nos hemos presentado.- menciona Inuyasha al pasar una de sus manos por la cintura de su Kagome sonriendo arrogantemente pero desafiante ante aquel hombre.

Kyoshiro Kazuya.- se presenta al estrechar la mano del ojidorado.

Inuyasha Taisho, prometido de Kagome.- concluye al haberle hecho hace unos momentos atrás esa misma aclaración.

Un placer conocerlo señor Taisho.-

Señor Kazuya, ¿Qué hace aquí?.- pregunta la pelinegra hacia el hombre.

Kagome esta tarde habíamos acordado que me llamarías Kyoshiro.- lo dice el propio Kyoshiro con una sonrisa al ver a Kagome, ignorando por completo la mirada furiosa de Inuyasha.

¿Cómo se encuentra su hija?.- pregunta amablemente al dejar todo su peso entre los brazos de Inuyasha, lo que en esos momentos desea es ir a descansar como Inuyasha se lo había prometido, no estar manteniendo una charla con el padre de Sakura.

Muy bien gracias, preguntándome si puede ir a visitarte con Akira a la clínica.- se lo hace saber, sin perder la sonrisa y la mirada sobre Kagome.

Con gusto la recibiremos en la clínica.- responde cortésmente.

La llevare un día de estos.- lo promete a pesar de la cara fría de Inuyasha, sonriendo él arrogantemente.

Creo que es hora de irnos **cariño****.-** se lo dice Inuyasha recalcando demasiado el cariño al proporcionarle un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Si…- susurra débilmente al entrelazar su mano con la del ojidorado.

Un placer conocerlo señor Kazuya.- se despide Inuyasha al estrechar con su mano libre la de aquel nuevo rival.

El gusto fue mío señor Taisho.- responde sin temor aquel reto.

Hasta luego señor Kazuya, un placer volverlo a ver.- se despide Kagome.

El placer fue todo mío Kagome.- se lo responde al besar la mano libre de la pelinegra.

Ve como se aleja su primo con Kagome, sonriendo el al saber que aquella bestia ya tiene un nuevo rival aparte de Hoyo, claro él mismo se confiesa que al principio estuvo interesado en Kagome, pero al conocerse a Ayame comprendió que fue un capricho, tan solo por competir con Inuyasha.

Creo que Kouga es hora que nosotros también nos retiremos.- lo sugiere Ayame al tomar al brazo de su novio.

Si cariño.- 

-.-

Entra con cuidado al departamento con cierta mujer entre sus brazos, profundamente dormida cosa que en esos momentos no le hace ninguna gracia, quiere hablar con Kagome respecto a ese tal "hombre" Kazuya, no le agrada la forma en que ese la miraba.

La deposita lentamente en la cama tendida a pesar de que los caninos que deberían de estar cuidando la casa se encuentran profundamente dormido en la alfombra de la sala.

Pequeña…- la mueve un poco al susurrar la forma en que la llama, desea hablar con ella y no puede esperar hasta mañana.

mmmm…- la respuesta de Kagome es aquel quejido.

Kagome… despierta pequeña.- vuelve a susurrarlo de la misma forma.

Inuyasha… quiero dormir…- se queja Kagome sin abrir sus ojos acurrucándose en el pecho de Inuyasha al esté encontrarse a su lado acostado.

¿Pequeña por que no me comentaste que conociste al padre de la pequeña?.- pregunta suavemente al ser consiente que Kagome se encuentra algo despierta.

mmmm… iba a decírtelo.- susurra al bostezar y seguir acomodándose- pero me distrajiste con el beso que me diste.- confiesa al seguir relajada de esa forma.

Y vaya que lo recordaba, al llegar por Kagome a la clínica no le dio tiempo de que este le comentara nada, simplemente se lanzo a reclamar unos labios que no había besado desde que fue a dejarla en la tarde, dejando de pasada en claro a cierto "veterinario" que Kagome le pertenece.

Inu…- susurra Kagome al estirarse por completo a lo largo de la cama pero estando pegada al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- pregunta al poner su atención en la mujer que esta a su lado.

Bésame…- murmura al exponer sus labios.

Sonríe al ver a su pequeña ofrecerle sus labios y capturarlos él por completos, moviéndolos lentamente al deslizar su lengua por la comisura de los labios carnosos de Kagome, soltando un gruñido al saborear aquel dulce sabor a champaña, miel y cereza gracias al labial de esa mujer que lo vuelve loco.

Con suavidad su mano que se encontraba en el costado de la cintura de Kagome comienza a deslizarse hacia la parte baja, pasando por el trasero firme de Kagome, su muslo y al final su pierna, subiendo suavemente la tela de aquel vestido, tocando con los pulgares la piel desnuda de Kagome, escuchándola jadear entre el beso.

Se arquea para pegar su cuerpo al de su prometido, mientras sus manos juegan con los botones de la camisa y la corbata que trae puesta Inuyasha.

Abre mas sus labios obligando a Kagome hacer lo mismo entrelazando sus lenguas suavemente soltando ambos un gemido, entrelaza también una de sus piernas con las ahora desnudas de Kagome al tener el vestido enrollado todo hasta el estomago donde sus dedos se dedican hacer caricias suave, sacando suspiros de los labios de Kagome a pesar de que están ocupados.

Antes de separarse de los labios de Kagome los jala con sus dientes al arrancarle un jadeo y suspiro.

Abre sus ojos dorados para ver el rostro de Kagome sonrojado, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos marrones brillosos, con esa sonrisa sensual.

Mía… siempre mía…- susurra posesivamente sin dejar de aviciar el estomago de su prometida.

Tu mío.- responde de la misma manera Kagome, solo que a diferenta de Inuyasha, esta avienta la corbata del ojidorado y desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa para enrollar uno de sus dedos en el vello de su pecho, atravesando todo su cuerpo masculino por una electricidad de… _deseo…_

Si sigues así pequeña me obligaras a perder la cabeza…- lo dice roncamente Inuyasha al tratar de controlar el deseo de devorar a aquella mujer.

Ve sonreír a Kagome de manera que su corazón se acelere más de lo que ya esta, perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones dilatados de deseo.

Se siente peligrosamente femenina, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación por todo su cuerpo, el calor abrazador que la recorre, su cuerpo algo molesto por estar inflamado y la parte baja de su vientre palpitando; sin apartar su mirada de la dorada de Inuyasha desbrocha los demás botones de la camisa al seguir sonriendo, no desea preguntarse en esos momentos donde quedaron sus principios, su pudor y sobre todo su razón, en ese momento lo que desea tiene un solo nombre y se encuentra con ella… _Inuyasha…_

Suelta un ronco suspiro al sentir las manos de Kagome extendidas por todo su pecho y abdomen, embozando una sonrisa al ver la mirada de su Kagome.

Pequeña… harás que pierda la cabeza.- vuelve a decirlo roncamente.

Eso quiero.- responde descaradamente y coquetamente ante su Inuyasha.

Gruñe al inclinarse y de nuevo capturar los labios de Kagome solo que en esta ocasión, la acerca con ayuda de sus brazos hacia su cuerpo, pegándolo por completo al suyo, como si con ello ella sintiera el deseo que siente simplemente por tocarla, sus beso se vuelve sensual y salvaje al querer impregnar en sus labios su esencia, su marca.

Sus ojos se mantienen cerrados, sin tener voluntad de abrirlos al sentir todo aquel mar de sensaciones, la primera vez que las siente y la primera vez que se vuelva loca ante ello, pasa sus manos hacia la espalda desnuda de Inuyasha, estando debajo de su camisa y saco, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Inuyasha, respirando agitadamente al sentir como la lengua del ojidorado se encuentra deslizándose lentamente por su lóbulo y hacia su cuello.

Inuyasha…- jadea.

Escucha un gruñido de protesta y una maldición salir de los labios de Inuyasha al incorporarla con él, sentándose ambos en la cama pero sin dejar de estar abrazados.

Si no te quito este maldito vestido lo voy a destrozar.- amenaza roncamente el ojidorado, al despegarse de los brazos de Kagome, escuchando una risita salir de los labios de su acompañante, haciendo un gesto de confusión.

¿de que demonios se ríe?.

Quítamelo.- anuncia simplemente Kagome, sonriendo descaradamente.

¡demonios!, esa mujer esta matándolo…

Sube sus manos por el costado de esa mujer, llevándose el vestido azul marino y comenzar a sacarlo por medio de la cabeza al tener Kagome sus brazos extendidos sobre ella.

Se muerde su labio inferior al sentir la mirada de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo medio desnudo ya que se mantiene con la lencería algo provocativa, de encajes y color negro.

Desliza su mirada dorada por toda la piel expuesta de Kagome deseoso de empezar a besar cara rincón.

Lanza el vestido que tiene entre sus manos, cayendo este en algún lugar de la habitación, toma las manos de Kagome la cual lo sigue con la mirada sus movimientos sin dejar de morderse el labio hinchado inferior al igual que sus mejillas siguen sonrojadas.

Déjame en el mismo estado…- murmura roncamente Inuyasha de una manera que hace que Kagome se derrita completamente a lo que le pide, quitando con cuidado al rozar sus manos con la piel bronceada de aquel hombre griego, perfectamente moldeado, quitando el saco negro con la camisa blanca al dejarlas caer.

Sus ojos marrones se encuentran concentrados en sus manos, las cuales exploran lentamente aquella piel bronceada, sintiendo cada uno de los músculos de Inuyasha contraerse, sonriendo simplemente por que sabe que esa reacción ella lo esta provocando y le encanta.

Trata de no moverse y mucho menos perder el control, el no abalanzarse sobre Kagome y terminar de desnudarla, sabe muy bien que es la primera vez e aquella mujer, y debe de darle oportunidad de explorar todo lo que se le plazca, total será él mismo el primero y el último en su pequeña.

La piel de Inuyasha es áspera, firme y musculosa, aquel bronceado que lo hace aun mas atractivo, un bronceado que solamente Grecia sabe dejar en los hombre de ese lugar, toca el abdomen forme y los cuadros que este tiene en ese lugar, sin ser conciente que sus ojos brillan ante lo que en esos momentos esa haciendo, puede escuchar la respiración de Inuyasha agitarse un poco mas y ella deseosa de que la toma entre sus brazos y haga lo que sea con ella.

Si bajas por ese lugar, no creo poder contenerme más tiempo.- advierte la voz masculina de aquel hombre griego.

Kagome sonríe con picardía al lazar también su vista hacia la de su Inuyasha, demostrándole que planea hacerlo.

Siente las manos de Kagome en su cinturón, desabrochándolo lentamente sacándolo por completo de su pantalón, soltando un gemido al sentir las manos femeninas desabrochar su pantalón y bajar la cremallera liberando su miembro masculino.

¡oh!...- exclama Kagome sorprendida.

Con su mano alza el rostro de Kagome para que esta lo mire a los ojos, viéndola sonrojada, deseosa y aquel brillo que se siente orgulloso de que lo tenga.

No sabes hasta que punto te deseo…- confiesa ocasionando que los dientes de Kagome aprisionen el labio inferior de ella.

Se inclina a posar sus labios en los de Kagome, dejando que poco a poco los labios de Kagome se liberen y bien el mismo pueda chuparlos eróticamente con ayuda de su lengua, ocasionando que la mente de Kagome se nuble ante aquel exquisito placer, sin ser conciente de que las manos de aquel hombre griego están desabrochando su sostén por la parte de atrás, y lentamente quitarlo para dejarlo botado en algún lugar de la oscura habitación.

Extiende una de sus fuertes manos en la espalda femenina, al comenzar a inclinarla de nuevo hacia atrás para recostarla lentamente en la cama quedando el mismo encima de ella, un depredador que planea comer completamente a su presa.

Rompe el beso de Kagome, dejando a la pelinegra jadeando.

Me vuelves loco, ¿ya te lo había dicho?.- pregunta juguetonamente, al sonreír encima de ella siendo apoyado por sus manos.

Por su parte Kagome sonríe sin dejar de ver los ojos ámbar de su prometido.

te comeré viva.- amenaza roncamente Inuyasha.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta descaradamente Kagome, al alzar una de sus manos y quitar un pequeño mechón de cabello de la frente húmeda de Inuyasha.

Descarada.- se lo dice al bajarse un poco y rozar sus labios con los de su pequeña, una suave caricia.

Enrolla sus manos en el cuello de aquel magnate griego para atraerlo hacia ella y acabar con ese juego seductor que la comenzaba a volver loca, el que Inuyasha no la besara por completo la desesperaba de una manera increíble.

Da un pequeño brinco al sentir las piernas desnudas de Inuyasha con la textura de su piel, pegándose por completo al cuerpo de su griego.

Sigue devorando lentamente sus labios, jadeando entre cada diferente posición que toma su cuerpo, adhiriéndolo hacia Inuyasha y este acaricia cada lugar, volviéndola loca, comprendiendo que su razón se ha apagado.

En ese momento no existe ni Kikio, Hobo y mucho menos aquel otro hombre que le desea robar a Kagome, es simplemente suya.

Despega sus labios nuevamente de los de su Kagome, sonriendo de aquella forma que en una ocasión fue plasmada en la revista de Grecia titulada _"Magnates Griegos"_, la cual cautivo a millones de mujeres según la encuesta dada; erizando por completo la piel de Kagome.

Con su respiración entrecortada se inclina a morder el hombro de u pequeña escuchando sus jadeos mas fuertes con su nombre.

No sabe cuanto tiempo podrá soportar el no poseer por completo a aquella pelinegra, el sentirse dentro de ella, él tomarla y que ella lo tome.

Fija su vista dorada en los ojos marrones de Kagome, observando aquel deseo cargado en las pupilas dilatadas de su pequeña, volviendo a sonreír con ternura al saber que dentro de unos días Kagome dejara de ser una Higurashi y pasara a ser una Taisho.

_Yo entiendo las cosas Inuyasha, pero mi pequeña Kagome es muy sensible, más cuando se trata de que Kikio la humille…_

Las palabras de la madre de Kagome comienzan a golpear en ese momento su cabeza, deteniendo sus labios por completo en la clavícula de Kagome.

_Se que Kagome nunca ha estado con un hombre de esa forma y su ilusión es hacerlo dentro del matrimonio, se que mi pequeña se entregaría con usted antes pero, por favor no haga que se sienta mal ante las palabras de su hermana…_

¿Inu...?- jadea al no comprender por que Inuyasha ha parado.

Escucha una maldición salir de los labios de Inuyasha alarmándola por completo y este mismo caiga a su lado, aun así abrazándola y atraerla hacia su cuerpo sudoroso.

¿Inuyasha?.- vuelve a llamarlo al alzar su rostro para buscar la mirada del ojidorado a pensar de que su cuerpo le duele de una manera que nunca antes la había experimentado.

No puedo continuar pequeña.- confiesa Inuyasha al tratar de mantener su respiración de nuevo normal y seguir abrazando a Kagome por lo menos que pase ese delicioso dolor por todo su cuerpo.

_No puedo continuar pequeña_… ¿Por qué no puede continuar?...

¡los dioses están de testigos que deseo continuar, que _necesito_ continuar!.- gime al encontrarse frustrado- pero también _necesito_ esperar a la boda.- concluye al ver los ojos marrones que lo observan.

Pero…-

Se pequeña que me dejarías llegar al final, pero deseo hacer las cosas bien, que te pongas un hermoso vestido de novia y pasar la noche de nuestra boda disfrutando del uno al otro como hace un momento.- se lo dice al interrumpirla y ver las lagrimas en los ojos de su Kagome.

¡oh Inuyasha!.- exclama al lanzarse a abrazar a Inuyasha pegando su cara en el pecho desnudo de este, derramando las lagrimas de felicidad y frustración.

Mi Kagome…- susurra al corresponder el abrazo, al acariciar suavemente la espalda desnuda de su prometida, tal vez no puedan continuar pero nadie le puede impedir no dormir en ese estado con su pequeña, con ese pensamiento la toma entre sus brazos para destender la cama para volverla a depositar encima de la sabana y acostarse a su lado al taparse ambos.

¿vamos a dormir así?.- pregunta Kagome al soltar un hipo pero sin dejar de abrazar a su Inuyasha.

Si, creo que no tiene nada de malo, ¿estas incomoda pequeña?.- concluye al preguntar, cerrando sus ojos para aspirar aquel aroma a jazmín.

No, me gusta…- susurra débilmente Kagome al cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a relajarse poco a poco, escuchando los latidos lentos del corazón de Inuyasha y su respiración, arrullándola por completo aquellos dos sonidos.

De igual manera el cierra sus ojos, para comenzar a caer en una relajación que hace tanto tiempo no ha sentido, cayendo al mundo de los sueños y comenzar a imaginar a una vida con la mujer que tiene entre sus brazos.

-.-

No te muevas así pequeña.- se escucha una voz ronca.

No me puedo acomodar…- lo susurra en reproche una voz femenina al girarse de nuevo, rozando sus pechos desnudos con la espalda de Inuyasha.

Si sigues así me harás perder la cabeza.- advierte aquel ojidorado al darse la vuelta a la cama y encontrarse un par de ojos marrones adormilados.

Entonces abrázame, tu te giraste.- concluye al reprocharle que la dejo algo sola.

Tú que te dedicaste a abrazar a la almohada.- reclama roncamente Inuyasha al abrir sus brazos y recibir a Kagome dentro de ellos.

Pero ahora te quiero a ti.- susurra suavemente Kagome al seguir abrazando a Inuyasha.

Suelta aquella carcajada ronca sin dejar a abrazar a Kagome, adora a esa mujer.

¿de que te ríes?.- pregunta Kagome al hacer un gesto en su cara, sin apartarla del pecho de Inuyasha.

De que es una lastima que dentro de unas horas tengas que ir a la universidad.- y es verdad, mitad mentira y mitad verdad.

Sonríe ella al cerrar sus ojos y escuchar las palabras de Inuyasha, al igual que su corazón y respiración.

Pero tu me llevaras…- lo afirma al susurrarlo y al final dar un bostezo.

No deja de sonreír y mucho menos de hacer esas suaves caricia en la espalda de Kagome, relajándola por completo, sabiendo bien que desde ese momento esa mujer le pertenece a él y mas le vale a todos a su alrededor comprendan aquello.

-.-

Se mueve dentro de unos brazos que la mantienen prisionera, sintiendo como todos sus músculos relajados comienzan a despertarse, al abrir sus ojos marrones que comienzan a acostumbrarse a la luz solar que entra por la cortina.

Gira su cuello al ver como Inuyasha se mantiene a su lado y la tiene muy abrazada sonriendo al recordar que en la mitad de la madrugada lo despertó por que no podía acomodarse y eso por que simplemente lo necesitaba a su lado.

Se incorpora lentamente al dejar que el brazo de Inuyasha se deslice desde su cintura hasta su vientre, tomando entre sus manos la sabana y cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, ruborizándose por completo al recordar los acontecimientos de la noche.

Enfoca su vista al despertador que hay a un lado de la cama precisamente en el buró, soltando un grito que despierta a su acompañante.

¡¿Kagome?!, ¿¡Kagome?!.- exclama y pregunta al despertarse de golpe y buscar desorientadamente a su pequeña y encontrarla a su lado.

¡demonios mujer!, ¡quieres matarme!.- exclama con reproche Inuyasha al rumbarse de nuevo boca arriba y tratar de calmar su asustado corazón al pensar que algo malo le había sucedido a Kagome.

¡ya no llegue a la universidad!.- exclama Kagome al ver al ojidorado con esos ojos vidriosos, ¡nunca antes se había quedado dormida!.

¿Qué hora es?.- pregunta a Kagome cosa que esta no le contesta simplemente se tumba en la cama para darle la espalda y taparse hasta la cabeza, encargándose el mismo de ver la hora en su despertado… _siete cincuenta y cinco._

_¡oh vaya!_...

Se quedaron dormidos tanto que no escucho el despertador o tal vez si y lo a pago entre sueños.

Ve a su pequeña que en esos momentos es un bulto en la cama, lo mas seguro es que se encuentre disgustada por faltar a la universidad y mas cuando ese día solamente tiene una clase de cuatro horas, así que no hay alguna oportunidad de que pueda ir después.

Suspira derrotado, ¿Qué puede hacer él?.

¿pequeña?...- la llama cosa que no recibe alguna respuesta, volviendo a intentarlo.

Déjame en paz…- susurra roncamente Kagome, al seguir en esa misma posición.

¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te enojes conmigo?.- pregunta derrotado Inuyasha al destaparla poco a poco y ver el rostro bañado en agua dulce.

¡Oh Inuyasha!.- exclama Kagome al incorporarse a abrazar a Inuyasha.

¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- pregunta suavemente al corresponder el abrazo.

Hoy debía de entregar un trabajo…- lo susurra con un sollozo.

¿Qué trabajo?.- se lo pregunta.

Uno que vale el cuarenta por ciento de mi calificación.- informa al seguir abrazando, ¡iba a reprobar esa materia si no lo entregaba!...

¿lo tienes en tu mochila?.- se lo pregunta lo cual siente como Kagome asiente un si con la cabeza- entonces dámelo, voy a la universidad y lo dejo.- concluye al ofrecerse ir a dejarlo.

Pero… ¿Qué dirás?.- pregunta al separarse de sus brazos.

Cuando regrese te lo diré, pero promete no contestar el teléfono cuando salga.- se lo dice al sonreír.

Prometido…- 

-.-

¿Por qué tardaba mucho?... ¿le habrán negado la entrada?, ¿la salida?, ¿no se lo aceptaron?... ¡por kami!, Inuyasha se había ido a las ocho con el tiempo perfecto de tener un descanso de diez minutos entre la clase y no regresaba.

Sigue mirando la hora… _nueve y media…_

¿Por qué no va a descansar señorita?.- pregunta amablemente Mioga al encontrarse acomodando unos papeles de la mesa.

Inuyasha esta tardando mucho…- susurra al encontrarse preocupada.

El joven Inuyasha es hábil, así que supongo que no se ira hasta que acepten su trabajo, deje de preocuparse, el regresara.- se lo explica al tratar de tranquilizarla.

Pero…- 

Ande vaya…- la ininterrumpe al sonreírle.

Esta bien…- susurra desconforme al levantarse del sillón mostrando unas bermudas y una camisa que bien se ve que no le pertenece, si no a cierto griego.

Se encamina de nuevo hacia la habitación tumbándose en la cama donde esta ocupada una mitad de la parte por ciertos caninos.

Suspira al abrazar la almohada que Inuyasha utiliza para dormir, cerrando sus ojos y comenzar a caer poco a poco en un sueño profundo.

-.-

Ve como Kagome comienza a sonreír y todo por que él mismo esta plasmando besos en el brazo de su pequeña.

mmmm…- comienza a quejarse al moverse solo un poco y seguir durmiendo

anda pequeña, despierta…- se lo murmura al besar el lóbulo de su prometida.

¿Inu?...- murmura soñolienta al abrir sus ojos lentamente, enfocando su vista en el rostro de su hombre griego.

Acabo de llegar.- se lo informa al tomarla entre sus brazos para subirse con ella a la cama dejando sus zapatos en el suelo.

¿por que tardaste mucho?.- se lo pregunta con el tono de su voz de reproche como niña pequeña al acomodarse entre sus brazos sin protestar que Inuyasha meta una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa para acomodarse en su espalda.

Suspira con pesar al tener que recordar su mañana algo pesada.

Llegue con buen tiempo cosa que aproveche para hablar con tu maestra.- comienza a relatarlo- y créeme que no me cayo muy bien.- admite.- le entregue el trabajo y no quería aceptármelo, pero ya sabes como soy pequeña.- se lo dice al sonreírle y ella le corresponde.- así que estuve alegando un buen rato y darle una pequeña mentira.- reconoce al recibir la mirada acusadora de Kagome.

¿Qué mentira?.- pregunta algo enojada.

Le dije dos..., la primera que no pudiste venir por que yo no te deje, aunque tu repelabas de asistir a clases, pero como buen marido que soy y me preocupo por mi esposa…-

¿esposa?.- interrumpe al no comprender

Es que mencione que estamos recién casados cosa que a esa señora no le agrado, pero le hice ver que por mi culpa no pudiste asistir a clases a causa de que tenías calentura.- trata de explicarlo cosa que Kagome abre enormemente sus ojos.

Mentiste…- susurra muy sorprendida Kagome.

Si y fue por una buena causa.- se lo recuerda.

Pero…-

Pero nada pequeña así solo me recibió el trabajo, pero… me puso una condición.- termina con aquellas palabras que Kagome hace un gesto confundida- que me quedara a concluir la clase a tu nombre.- concluye con pesar.

¡¿hablas enserio?!.- pregunta y exclama muy sorprendida, ¿Inuyasha tomando clases por ella?, le habría fascina ver aquello.

Por supuesto, tuve que tomar apuntes cosa que no se si entiendas mi horrorosa letra, hace tiempo que no escribía mucho a mano, ¡en la oficina todo a computadora!.- termina quejándose.

No sabe que hacer si besarlo o reírse, cosa que termina haciendo lo ultimo, al tumbarse en la cama lejos de los brazos de Inuyasha, sosteniendo con sus manos su estomago al no soportar tanta risa.

¡hey!.- se queja Inuyasha fingiendo estar molesto, al ver a Kagome que no para de reír.

¡Kagome Higurashi!.- 

Aquella exclamación se acompaña al atraparla entre sus brazos quedando ambos en medio de cama, Kagome debajo de él apagando su risa por completo.

¿andas muy risueña, no pequeña?.- pregunta aquel griego con una sonrisa seductora entre sus labios.

Inu…-

Ese es mi nombre.- responde al inclinarse a besar aquellos labios, callando cualquier signo de protesta de los labios de Kagome.

Comienza a corresponder el beso de Inuyasha a pesar de que se encuentra sonriendo un poco, todavía no puede creer que Inuyasha aya tomado una clase solo por ella y mucho menos tomar apuntes.

Joven Inuyasha, le dije que la despertara a la señorita Kagome, no que se la comiera...- se escucha la voz de aquel anciano interrumpiendo, aunque su cara muestra una semi-sonrisa.

¡Mioga!.- exclama molesto Inuyasha al bajarse de la cama.

No me hable así joven, que yo deseo recordarle que ayude a su padre a cambiarle los pañales.- se lo recuerda con una sonrisa- y mi deber es proteger la moral de esta bella señorita.- concluye al darse la vuelta y salir del cuarto.

Escucha una risita de tras suyo, girándose para encontrar a la culpable de aquel regaño… _Kagome…_

Yo…yo… creo que voy ayudarle… a Mioga…- balbucea nerviosamente Kagome para salir corriendo hacia la cocina escuchando los gritos de Inuyasha.

Ese niño Inuyasha, ya quisiera ver que diría el padre de Inuyasha al ver lo que esta sucediendo, lo mas probable es que se sienta divertido y contento por el gran progreso que tiene su hijo ante Kagome Higurashi siempre quiso a esa chiquilla para su hijo, no a la arpía de hermana que tiene esta.

_Cuida de Kagome mi viejo amigo, presiona que Inuyasha se case con ese ángel y que me den muchos nietos para consentir._

-.-

¿¡donde esta Kagome!?.- se escucha la voz masculina dirigirse hacia la cocina, seguido también por pisadas caninas.

¿¡donde esta Kagome!?.- se vuelve a escuchar la pregunta solo que en esta ocasión cierto hombre griego entra a la cocina.

Se encuentra bañándose.- responde tranquilamente al seguir preparando la comida de aquel día.

Eso no es cierto, no esta en el baño de la recamara.- 

Por supuesto que no, esta bañándose en el baño de mi recamara.- informa tranquilamente Mioga al ver el rostro de sorpresa de aquel ojidorado.

¡¿Por qué demonios?!.- exclama enojado, ¿Qué pretende Mioga?... ¿mantenerlo lejos de Kagome?.

No esta bien que una dama como lo es la señorita Kagome este durmiendo y mucho menos se bañe en una recamara donde tu tienes acceso continuamente.- se lo explica brevemente.

¡vamos a casarnos!.- se lo dice frustrado de que cada intento lo alejen de Kagome ¿a caso no se dan cuenta de que la _necesita_?.

Entonces cuando usted traiga el acta de matrimonio o use el anillo de casado junto con la señorita Kagome, yo con mucho gusto lo dejare en paz.- concluye con una sonrisa.

Esto no esta bien…-

Nada es justo joven Inuyasha.- 

Mi padre…- susurra débilmente- mi padre tiene que ver con esto, ¿verdad?.- termina preguntando.

Nunca he metido al señor Taisho en esto.- evade la pregunta.

No pero yo se que esta detrás de todo esto.- asegura Inuyasha al ver que Mioga se pone algo nervioso.

Joven…-

Dile a mi padre que no planeo hacer el amor con Kagome hasta ambos estar casados y mucho menos aprovecharme de ella, que no se preocupe por que me voy a casar con ella y si no deja de fastidiar no lo invitare a la boda religiosa aunque él mismo la este preparando.- lo concluye algo enfadado, el que no dejaran dormir con Kagome y mucho menos estar en SU propio cuarto.

Suspira con pesar al ver como se aleja el joven Inuyasha, sabía que presionaba demasiado, pero el padre del chico deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que Inuyasha se casara con Kagome, aunque él no veía problema alguno en eso, mas bien Inuyasha era el primero dispuesto a llevar al altar a la señorita Kagome, era ella quien esta insegura ante los sentimientos del chico.

-.-

Mira de nuevo el anillo que se encuentra en su dedo anular, recordando son una sonrisa todos los acontecimientos recientes, suspirando soñadoramente el que Inuyasha desee casarse con ella.

_Lo amo…_

¿Qué haces Kagome?.- una voz masculina la saca de sus pensamientos asustándola al dar un brinco en su lugar y esconder su mano.

¡hoyo, me asustaste!.- exclama un poco tranquila aunque siente su corazón todavía acelerado por el susto.

¿Qué haces?.- vuelve a preguntar curioso al ver la mano de Kagome cubierta por la otra.

Nada…- balbucea nerviosa al recordar que Hoyo todavía no sabe de su compromiso con Inuyasha, y todo por que estaba en unas reuniones y no lo había visto hasta ahora.

Algo tienes ahí, ¿Qué es?.- se lo pregunta al dar un paso hacia enfrente cosa que Kagome retrocede, haciendo un gesto en su rostro al no comprender que pasa.

Nada…- vuelve a balbucear al tratar de salir de ahí.

¿si no es nada, entonces que escondes?.- pregunta impaciente al tomar las manos de Kagome y separarlas, abriendo sus ojos enormemente al comprender las cosas.

Hoyo yo…- no continua al ver el rostro furioso de Hoyo, cerrando sus ojos y comenzar a escuchar todo lo que él tiene que decirle.

-.-

Cierra sus ojos con pesar al seguir caminando por la calle, a pesar de que esta acompañada por sus dos perros se siente sola.

_¿cásate con él, acaso estas loca?; todavía que deja a tu hermana en plena boda, ¿planeas casarte con el?._

¿por que Hoyo le recuerda las cosas?, ella que se encontraba feliz por que sería la esposa de Inuyasha que no se reparo a pensar en su hermana, ¿Qué le diría ella?.

¡buf!, ¿para que pensarlo mucho?, le reclamara el haberle quitado a su "hombre", aunque bien sabe ella que Kikio lo perdió, ¿Por qué se enamoro del novio de su hermana?, ¿Por qué tuvo que conocerlo en aquel accidente y después matar sus ilusiones en su propia casa?.

_¿Qué crees que pensaran todo al ver que la señorita Kagome Higurashi se casa con el ex novio de su hermana?, ¿a caso crees que te verán de buena cara?, ¡pensaran que tu le quitaste el novio a tu hermana!, ¡que por eso no se casaron!, ¡por tu culpa!._

Cierra de nuevo sus ojos al tratar de que las lagrimas no salgan de ellos, muy a su pesar Hoyo tiene razón, fue una locura el aceptar irse a vivir con Inuyasha, el que este le propusiera matrimonio y al final apunto de casarse con él.

Lo mejor es detener toda aquella locura y fantasía, lo mejor es soñar que Inuyasha es algo inalcanzable por el y sonreír al saber que lo tuvo aunque sea un instante, pero aquel sueño como todo debe de acabar y comenzar a centrarse en la realidad.

_Mi pequeña, hoy tendrás que regresar a casa sola, tengo que hacer unas cosas en la oficina, pero te cuidas y te llevas a esos demonios._

Por lo menos Inuyasha llegaría tarde, así que lo mejor es que empaque sus pocas cosas y las lleve de nuevo a su departamento, ¿Qué importaba si la corrían?, total podría regresar a la casa de su madre y acomodarse a las cosas en la universidad.

Abre la puerta del edificio, al caminar hacia el ascensor.

_Piensa en tu hermana Kagome, ¿Qué crees que sentiría ella al saber lo que estas haciendo?, ¿tu madre?, ella no te educo para arrebatarle el novio a tu hermana._

¡ya basta!, ¡ya basta!...- balbucea al dejarse caer en el piso del elevador, ¿Por qué no puede ser feliz una vez por todas?, ¿Por qué Kikio siempre sale ganando en todo?.

_¿Por qué?_

Ella solo desea ser feliz, el soñar que un hombre como Inuyasha, un hombre del cual se ha enamorado es para ella.

_Siento ser yo el que te diga todas estas cosas Kagome, pero… debes de comprender que al final será el mismo resultado, no quiero que salgas lastimada._

Sabía que Hoyo lo hace por su bien, el nunca le haría daño, y le agradece el que la haya bajado de aquel sueño de princesas.

-.-

¿Kagome?, ¿Mioga?.- llama al sentir el departamento solo, a pesar de que los perros se encuentren en el sillón como de costumbre, pero no hay ningún ruido.

Había llegado temprano que cuando fue por Kagome a la clínica el señor Akitoki le informo que acaba de irse, por eso estaba en casa.

Se encamina hacia la habitación y lo que se es la maleta de Kagome encima de la cama abierta y con toda la ropa de aquella pelinegra dentro, pero Kagome por ningún lado, aunque se abre en ese momento la puerta del baño saliendo ella con el ademán todavía de limpiarse las lagrimas.

¿Qué significa esto Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha sin comprender que sucede.

Me voy, Inuyasha.- se lo hace saber al limpiarse la última lágrima que salen de sus ojos rojos.

¿pero que pasa?.- se lo pregunta suavemente, algo malo había pasado.

Pensé mucho las cosas y creo que todo esto se ha salido de control… no puedo casarme contigo Inuyasha.- concluye al sentir un dolor en su corazón, sabiendo bien que lo que desea es lo contrario, sacándose el anillo de compromiso de su dedo.

No sabe que decir, no puede comprender que es lo que sucede.

¿Por qué?.- se lo pregunta al querer tener una explicación.

No esta bien.- es la única respuesta que puede darle sin soltarse de nuevo a llorar.

Kagome…-

Gracias por todo este hermoso sueño.- agradece al darle el anillo en su mano- nunca te olvidare.- concluye al ponerse de puntitas y depositar un beso en los labios de Inuyasha en el cual cierra los ojos y trata de disfrutar el ultimo beso que le dará a Inuyasha.

No entiende que es lo que sucede pero su corazón recibe pulsaciones de dolor, y mucho mas por que el beso que Kagome le esta dando es el de despedida así logra sentirlo, lo cual posa sus manos en la cintura de la pelinegra y la atrae hacia su cuerpo profundizando aun mas aquel beso, sin desear soltarla.

Se separa de los labios de Inuyasha al tratar de tranquilizar su respiración y corazón, al igual que sus sentimientos el no querer a soltarse a sollozar entre los brazos de Inuyasha, no puede derrumbarse en ese momento.

Inuyasha por favor…- susurra débilmente al tratar de salir de sus brazos pero es inútil.

No puedo dejarte ir... ¿¡acaso no lo entiendes?!.- concluye al exclamarlo y aferrarse a Kagome.

No puede ser…- murmura al abrazarlo y pesar su cabeza en su pecho.

¿Por qué no pequeña?.- pregunta al abrazarla.

Por que ibas a ser el novio de mi hermana, Kikio nunca me lo perdonaría.- confiesa al dejar que sus sentimientos den rienda suelta.

_así que Kikio esta detrás de todo esto…_

Kagome…-

No puedo Inuyasha, soportaría el que mi hermana me despreciara pero mi mamá no… ¿comprendes que no puede ser?.- concluye al decirle aquello, convenciéndose ella misma que es lo mejor para todos.

Haber mi pequeña…- susurra tiernamente al tomarla entre sus brazos y caminar con ella hasta la cama donde se sienta y la sienta en sus piernas, sin dejar de abrazarla- tu mamá sabe de nuestra boda.- se lo confiesa.

¿Cómo?.- pregunta sorprendida Kagome al soltar un hipo.

Yo hable con ella hace unos días y esta de acuerdo, hasta puedo decirte que ha hablado con mi padre para organizar la boda que se hará en Grecia.- informa con una sonrisa al ver el rostro lloroso de su pequeña.

Pero…-

No se quien te ha calentado tanto la cabeza, así que solo puedo suponer de dos personas que no me aprecian mucho y muy cercanas a ti.- comienza a sacar sus conclusiones al limpiar con una de sus manos el rostro lloroso de Kagome- el primer candidato en mi lista es ese Hobo y el segundo Kikio…- concluye al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Kagome.

Inuyasha…-

Kikio no creo que sea, todavía no sabe de la boda, pero Hobo ¿si verdad?.- concluye al preguntarle y ver que no hay respuesta en Kagome, lo cual afirma en su teoría.

Mentalmente comienza a contar hasta diez, para no tener la tentación de ir a golpear a cierto veterinario.

_Maldito Hobo…_

Ya que veo que no nos dejaran en paz hasta que nos casemos, deseo proponerle algo señorita Higurashi.- comienza a decirlo suavemente Inuyasha al tomar la mano Izquierda de Kagome- ¿desea casarse conmigo en estos momentos?.- pregunta al fijar su vista dorada en los marrones de Kagome y deslizar el anillo en el lugar que le pertenece.

**Continuaraaaaa!!...**

**¡Konichiwa!... ¿Qué puedo decirles para que no me maten?... hace mas de un mes creo que no publico y no tengo justificación en absoluto, por ello me esmere machismo en este capitulo de 25 paginas.**

**Que más puedo agradecerles que hayan estado conmigo a pesar del tiempo que he tardado en publicar.**

**Muchísimas gracias!!...**

**Me despido**

**Fesabi**


	7. Sueño Hecho Realidad

**Capitulo VII.- Sueño Hecho Realidad.**

Abre enormemente sus ojos al comprender las palabras de Inuyasha.

_¿ahora mismo?._

Ve como su pequeña se ha quedado muda como si no creyera que puedan casarse en ese momento, pero lo que ella no sabe es que hace unos días había hecho todo lo necesario para que le dieran la licencia de matrimonio al igual que el conjunto blanco que utilizaría en la boda civil.

¿se… puede?.- balbucea sorprendida.

Tu déjamelo todo a mi.- responde con una sonrisa, eso significa que Kagome acepta.

Pero…-

Solo respóndeme pequeña, ¿aceptas casarte en estos momentos conmigo?.- vuelve a preguntarlo sintiéndose inseguro, Kagome es la única mujer que lo puede poner en ese estado, inseguro.

Yo…yo….yo…-balbucea sin dar su respuesta sintiéndose insegura.

¿tu que?.- pregunta tratando de tener calma aunque interiormente se encuentra desesperado por una respuesta.

Preferiría irme a mi casa.- se lo hace saber al desprenderse de sus brazos, con aquellos ojos marrones llenos de tristeza.

Entonces, ¿me rechazas?.- se lo pregunta al no hacer notar su tristeza.

No es eso Inuyasha.- trata de hacerle de ver su punto de vista.

¿Qué es entonces?.- pregunta enfadado, ¿a caso no puede decirle un si o un te amo?.

¡No esta bien!.- le exclama al sentir de nuevo sus ojos humedecerse.

¡demonios mujer!, ¡simplemente dime que no quieres casarte conmigo!.- grita furioso Inuyasha al tensar su mandíbula.

Inuyasha…-

Si te vas, es la ultima vez que me ves Kagome Sué Higurashi.- se lo advierte fríamente al cerrar el mismo la maleta de la pelinegra y bajarla de la cama, dándosela para que tome una decisión.

Inuyasha yo…- murmura al verlo darle la maleta negra, ¿enserio la esta echando de su vida?... _no…_ el quiere que este en su vida pero… _Kikio…_

¡oh Kami!... ¿Por qué?.

Cierra sus ojos para dejar que dos lagrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas, no sabe que decisión tomar, anhela estar con Inuyasha, pero no quiere perder a su única hermana.

Inuyasha, ¿tu me amas?.- se lo pregunta al enfocar sus ojos en las pupilas negras del ojidorado.

¿tu que crees, pequeña?.- se lo contesta con una pregunta.

_¿eso quiere decir un si?, ¿o un no?_

Vuelve a cerrar sus ojos al tratar de tomar una decisión, si tan solo Inuyasha le dijera abiertamente que la ama a ella y no siente nada por su hermana, si tan solo se sintiera segura de que ella puede retenerlo a su lado sin importar que Kikio aparezca de nuevo en sus vidas.

_¿puedes vivir sin Inuyasha?_

Su misma conciencia le hace esa pregunta y la repuesta es _no…_

No podría vivir sin él, no podría dejarlo de ver y no derrumbarse…. _¡oh kami!..._

¿Qué decides Kagome?.- pregunta fríamente Inuyasha, no puede retener a Kagome con una declaración de amor, ella debe de confiar y ver las cosas que la ha escogido a ella por encima de su hermana.

Kagome debe de aprender que ella no puede vivir a la imagen de Kikio, debe de ser segura, eso es lo que necesita su pequeña.

¿siempre estarás a mi lado?.- pregunta en murmuro.

Si te casas conmigo, estaré contigo para siempre.- responde al avanzar un paso y quedarse a centímetros de Kagome.

Deja que las lágrimas de nuevo fluyan por sus ojos, derramándose en sus mejillas, solo que en esta ocasión sonríe al asentir un si consecutivamente, es lo más cercano que puede esperar de una declaración de amor de Inuyasha.

_Tal vez en el futuro Inuyasha pueda decirle un TE AMO…_

-.-

Todavía no puede creer lo que esta sucediéndole en esos momentos, ni la imagen que le devuelve el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero.

¡Inuyasha morirá cuando te vea!.- grita con felicidad su mejor amiga.

Yo opino lo mismo que esta chica.- se escucha una voz femenina desde la puerta que reconoce al sonreírle a Sango que es acompañada por Ayame.

Yo se que el novio esta desesperado por que la novia aparezca.- lo dice burlonamente Ayame al ver el rubor en las mejillas de Kagome.

Pues Kagome esta lista.- responde sonriente la mejor amiga de la chica.

Eso lo veo.- responde Sango.

¡En marcha!.- exclama al empujar a su amiga afuera de la habitación, y todo por reunirla ella con el príncipe azul.

-.-

Respira hondo al cierra sus ojos y tratar de tranquilizar sus piernas que tiemblan y su corazón que no deja de palpitar fuertemente.

Sabe que Inuyasha la espera al enfrente de la pequeña mesa del salón que no sabe como logro alquilarlo y conseguir a un juez demasiado rápido, a pesar de que esa misma tarde sucedió que estaba apunto de dejarlo, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que después de eso esa misma noche estaría casándose con él, en el aquel lugar?

Comienza a caminar al escuchar la música nupcial a sus espaldas, producida por una grabadora, enfocando su vista a los pocos invitados que hay en ese lugar, Miroku con Sango, Kouga con Ayame y su mejor amiga Ayumi; hubiera deseado que su madre la acompañara en ese día tan especial pero se entero de que se encuentra de viaje y nadie quiere decirle donde.

Sonríe al estar a un lado de Inuyasha, dejándose llevar por aquellas lagunas doradas que la hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en que las vio.

La música comienza a bajar de volumen hasta ser solo música de fondo algo innovador en una boda se podría decir.

Esta noche nos hemos reunido a presencial la unión de Inuyasha Sekai Taisho Ikeda con Kagome Sué Higurashi Fugi.- comienza a decirlo aquel juez al haberlo leído desde el libro de notas que trae consigo.

Entrelaza su mano con la de su pequeña, tiene tantas ganas de besarla y pegarla a su cuerpo desde que la vio entrar con ese vestido blanco, no es el que desea para su boda religiosa, pero si por la civil.

Apenas puede escuchar las palabras del juez, el palpitar de su propio corazón la mantiene distraída de la misma manera la mano de Inuyasha que sostiene la suya.

Por favor señor Taisho firme.- las palabras del juez se escuchan por todo el pequeño salón.

Sonriente se toma la pluma que le da el juez para que pueda plasmar su firma en el documento que legalmente lo unirá a su pequeña.

Ve como Inuyasha firma el lugar que le corresponde, plasmando su firma dos veces.

Ahora usted señorita Higurashi.- escucha las palabras de juez, alzando sus ojos marrones maquillados de sobra blanca iluminándolos aun más.

Deja de sujetar la mano de Inuyasha al tomar la pluma que este mismo le pasa, se siente nerviosa.

_¿estará haciendo bien?..._

Ve la duda en los ojos de Kagome, sintiendo como su corazón se oprime, a pesar de eso no lo demuestra en cambio se inclina a rozar con sus labios los de su pequeña, para arrancarle un suspiro.

Anda pequeña firma y me tendrás…- susurra roncamente al seguir rozando sus labios

Cierra con fuerza sus ojos al sentir el temblor en todo su cuerpo, _desea_ con todas sus fuerzas que Inuyasha le haga el amor, lo _necesita_.

¿Señorita Higurashi?.- pregunta confundido el juez al ver que esta solo se mantiene quieta después de que el novio estuviera punto de besarla, causando una sonrisa de cada uno de los testigos.

¿si?.- susurra sonrojada y embobada Kagome, no puede dejar de pensar que será estar en los brazos de Inuyasha toda la noche, desnuda por completo.

¿va a firmar?.- le pregunta el juez al mostrarle las líneas donde debe de escribir.

Asiente un si al inclinarse a dar su firma en esos documentos.

Perfecto… eso quiere decir que desde este momento es la señora Taisho.- le informa sonriente aquel hombre de canas blancas.

Se escuchan aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de los presentes, al acercarse hacia la pareja.

Por favor los testigos pasen a firmar…- lo dice por ultimo el juez para dejar todo aclarado.

Se deja conducir lejos de donde los testigos están firmando para ser simplemente atrapada por unos brazos masculinos.

Por fin solo mia…- murmura roncamente Inuyasha al inclinarse a tomar posesión completa de los labios de ahora su esposa.

Por su parte corresponde de la misma manera que Inuyasha la besa, dejando que su corazón goce de aquel momento.

_Su boda con Inuyasha Taisho, siendo ahora Kagome Taisho._

-.-

Bienvenida a su hogar señora Taisho.- se lo dice Inuyasha cerca de su oído ocasionando una corriente eléctrica por toda su espina dorsal y aquel calor en sus venas, Inuyasha la lleva entre sus brazos hacia la habitación que ambos han compartido esos días y seguirán compartiendo antes de partir a Gracia.

Deposita con sumo cuidado a su mujer, sonríe al saber que por fin puede llamar a Kagome suya.

Se inclina a besar los labios de su esposa, al sentir como esta corresponde el beso con ansias como la última vez, se posa encima de ella dejando que esta misma comience a hacer a un lado el saco con y la camisa al desabrocharla junto con la corbata, suelta un ronco suspiro al sentir las manos de Kagome en su pecho y como sus dedos juegan con el vello del lugar, mientras sus labios se concentran en dejar los de su mujer rojos e hinchados.

Te deseo…- murmura roncamente al descender sus labios por el cuello de Kagome, mientras que sus manos se deslizan por el cierre del costado que tiene Kagome, bajándolo lentamente y sentir la piel de Kagome entre sus manos, suave y cómoda.

No es capas de pensar en nada en absoluto, ni siquiera puede sentir nada que no sean las manos de Inuyasha recorriendo su espalda desnuda y deshaciéndose de las prendas que estorban en esos momentos.

Incorpora a Kagome con ayuda de sus brazos, al dejarla un poco en el piso de la habitación siendo conciente que esta se encuentra entregada ante sus caricias que él mismo le brinda por el cuello, dejando espacio suficiente para que el vestido caiga a sus piel, observando que ella no lleva otra prenda que sea la pantaleta de encaje blanco que porta.

Suelta un gemido al sentir sus pechos desnudos contra el torso de Inuyasha de la misma forma, y como ella misma se decida a enterrar las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos de este, posándose de puntitas al dejar que Inuyasha chupe y muerda su cuello.

De nuevo deposita con cuidado a Kagome entre las sabanas blanca, que el mismo le pidió a Mioga que las pusiera antes de que se fuera, abre sus labios de nuevo al regresar a posarlos encima de los de Kagome escuchando como esta jadea.

A penas puede ser conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor que no sea el calor insoportable que crece por todo su cuerpo y la necesidad de tener algo, que Inuyasha no esta dispuesto a darle en esos momentos, en cambio la vuelve loca con los besos descender por uno de sus pecho, gime de nuevo al sentir los labios de Inuyasha envolver su pezón y morderlo suavemente, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de este el cual gruñe como respuesta.

Inuyasha…- susurra al jadear sin abrir sus ojos, dejando que por primera vez sus emociones estén tan presentes como sus instintos más primitivos.

Sonríe al saber que es lo que quiere su pequeña, desabrochando el mismo su pantalón y dejar que corra por sus piernas al igual que su boxer, mientras una de sus manos se dedica a quitar la única prenda que queda en el cuerpo de su mujer.

Desearía poder aportar más, pero toda su mente y cuerpo se encuentran disfrutando de todas esas sensaciones que es incapaz de moverse.

¿estas lista?...- escucha la ronca pregunta de Inuyasha cerca de su oído soltando un gemido al sentir las piernas desnudos de él contra las suyas.

Si….si….si…- balbucea jadeante, al abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia ella, buscando desesperadamente sus labios y los encuentra, devorando ahora ella por completo aquella sustancia tan vital.

Separa sus piernas inconcientemente dejando que Inuyasha se acomode de sobre ella de una manera suave que encajan perfectamente como si para ello hubieran nacido.

Poco a poco comienza adentrarse en el cuerpo de su mujer, al sentir como esta se tensa un poco y separa sus labios al abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su cuello, mientras el la envuelve con sus brazos y besa el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma.

Aprieta sus ojos al sentir un pequeño dolor y como las paredes de su cuerpo que envuelven el miembro de Inuyasha se acomodan, siente como este empuja por completo y rompe cierta barrera que daba prueba que antes de Inuyasha no habido ningún otro, enterrando ella sus dientes en el hombro de este, al mismo tiempo que suelta un grito.

Se mantiene quieto al sentir a Kagome tensa entre sus brazos, dejando que el pequeño dolor que no pudo evitarle aunque trato comienza a cesar.

¿estas bien?...- susurra roncamente al tratar de apartarse un poco pero Kagome se niega envolviéndolo por completo con sus brazos y piernas.

Comienza a moverse lentamente sin querer dar paso a un mayor dolor en su pequeña, pero parece ser que su pequeña tiene otros planes, ya que comienza a llevar el risto de ello, un poco más rápido y jadea.

Apenas es conciente de los segundo en que ambos se encuentran perdidos en caricias, que cuando siente que Kagome esta temblando de pies a cabeza entre sus brazos y el de la misma manera, se inclina a susurra.

_Te amo…_

Explotando dentro de ella al soltar un gruñido y Kagome un pequeño grito con su nombre.

Siente como algo calido entra a su cuerpo y la llena de una manera que le brinda paz y felicidad, sintiendo como ha ascendido o entrando a un lugar maravilloso.

Besa por última vez los labios de Kagome, al sentir como esta comienza a relajarse poco a poco entre sus brazos.

Pequeña…-

Es hermoso…- susurra débilmente al cerrar sus ojos por aquel cansancio de felicidad, algo que nunca antes había sentido hasta ahora.

Descansa…- le susurra dulcemente cenca de su oído como lo hizo la mayor parte de la noche, al envolverla entre sus brazos, saliendo de ella escuchando un gemido de protesta y su nombre en el.

La atrae de nuevo hacia sus brazos, respirando el aroma de ella, y ser conciente que su respiración y la de Kagome se encuentran algo tranquilas, algo decepcionado por que su pequeña no soportara todo aquello, pero tal vez dentro de unos días, podría tenerla por completo una noche entera, es solo de enseñarla.

Sigue sonriendo mientras toma la cobija y los cubre, bostezando lentamente al saber que es hora de descansar y acaba de tener a su Kagome.

_Su sueño hecho realidad…_

-.-

Abre sus ojos lentamente, tallándolos al quitar la migraña de ellos constando aquel detalle que esa noche durmió profundamente; se estira perezosamente al acomodar sus músculos dormidos, aunque algo la mantiene aprisionada ante algo calido y duro; sonríe al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Gira su rostro al ver aquel hombre a su lado profundamente dormido con una respiración pausada y tan relajado que si alguien mas lo viera de esa misma forma no se creerían que es el gran Magnate Griego Inuyasha Taisho, estira una de sus manos al retirar el mechón oscuro que cae por su cara, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se inclina un poco hacia delante al posar sus labios encima de los de aquel hombre dándoles un suave beso, aunque para su sorpresa el brazo que se encuentra alrededor de su cintura la atrae aun mas hacia su cuerpo y comienza a devorar sus labios.

Apenas puede corresponder aquel beso hambriento quedándose sin aire, lo suficiente para posar sus manos en el pecho desnudo de su esposo separando por completo sus labios.

¡hey!.- exclama al enfocar sus ojos dorados con los de Kagome.

¡tonto me dejas sin aire!.- reprocha Kagome agitada sin repelar en que este la mantenga aprisionada entre sus brazos.

mmm... buenos días pequeña.- saluda con voz ronca suficiente para que la sangre de Kagome fluya más deprisa.

Buenos días Inu…- saluda con una sonrisa.

¿dormiste bien?.- se lo pregunta con unas sonrisa que da a entender cierto otro punto.

Si…- susurra al encontrarse sonrojada, a pesar de lo que sucedió la noche anterior no puede dejar de sonrojarse al recordarlo todo.

Me alegro, por que hoy no planeo dejarte salir de aquí.- confiesa sonriente Inuyasha una sonrisa como si un niño recibiera un caramelo de premio.

¡Inuyasha!.- exclama demasiado sonrojada.

Mejor ven acá esposa mía, que planeo seguir enseñándote los placeres que contrae casarte conmigo.- se lo hace saber de forma arrogante pero seductora, al darse la vuelta y encontrarse encima de Kagome.

Inuyasha tenemos… que… desayunar…- concluye en murmuro al sentir los labios de su esposo en su garganta.

Yo no veo el problema.- escucha la voz de Inuyasha a pesar de que sus sentidos comienzan a dormirse poco a poco, siendo consiente que el deseo esta golpeando todo su ser.

Su sentido común comienza a desaparecer, disfrutando de cada caricia que Inuyasha… _su_ Inuyasha le proporciona; suspirando de placer.

_Y vaya que los suspiros se escuchan solo en la habitación…_

-.-

y yo creía que pasaríamos todo el día juntos.- se escucha aquel reproche masculino junto con un bufido de decepción hacia la mujer de su lado.

Por favor Inuyasha.- responde la pelinegra tratándose de concentrar en los apuntes de su cuaderno.

_Por favor Inuyasha…_- arremeda el ojidorado molesto- ¿es que no puedes dejar esos condenados cuadernos en paz?.- pregunta exasperado, queriendo tener a esa pelinegra en su cama y con él.

Quisiera pero no puedo, mañana tengo examen.- responde tranquilamente sin apartar la vista de sus apuntes.

¿y yo que?.- pregunta con reproche.

Ya estuve toda la mañana contigo.- se lo recuerda al teñirse sus mejillas de rosado.

Es cierto, pero es nuestro día después de nuestra boda.- se lo menciona al seguir todavía molesto, desea de nuevo a esa mujer, a _su_ mujer, sonríe al recordar la noche anterior y esa mañana.

_¡demonios!... _si no la tiene de nuevo en ese instantes volvería loco, _¡ja!_ Y pensar que nunca antes se había obsesionado con hacer el amor como lo esta en esos momentos por la única mujer que en esos momentos prefiere una libreta que estar con él.

¿Por qué no descansas un rato?.- sugiere la pelinegra sin ver a su esposo.

¿y planeas que lo haga solo?.- pregunta irónicamente, sintiendo deseos de arrancarle ese maldito cuaderno del demonio.

¡Inuyasha!, ¿a que viene esa apatía tuya?.- termina preguntando al fijar su vista en su hombre.

¿a que viene?.- repite la pregunta con la misma ironía que antes.

He estado toda la mañana contigo, ¿Por qué no me puedes dejar un poco estudiar?.- concluye con esa pregunta al cerrar su libreta no sin antes indicar en que hoja se quedo.

Por que es domingo, también por que ayer nos casamos y por que te deseo.- se lo concluye con voz ronca mostrando sus ojos dorados fundidos en ámbar un color que Kagome descubrió en su noche de bodas que el color que muestra esos momentos Inuyasha es por que desea hacer el amor con ella.

No es capaz de moverse, los ojos de Inuyasha la mantienen hipnotizada dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que el mismo comienza a proporcionarle en su pierna desnuda a causa de la camisa que trae consigo de aquel hombre griego, suspira de placer al cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre su ojo derecho y bajar lentamente por pómulo hasta el lóbulo, soltando un sonoro suspiro y jadeo.

Te deseo pequeña…- escucha el susurro ronco de Inuyasha causando en su cuerpo un hormigueo.

Inu…- susurra débilmente dejándose atrapar por los brazos de su esposo, que poco a poco la empujan para caer en el sillón, situándose ella debajo de él.

Ríndete ante mi pequeña…- susurra con aquella voz ronca, perdiendo por completo todo uso de razón que estuviera todavía renuente a los encantos de su esposo.

Con la yema de sus dedos empuja la piel de la espalda de aquel griego, soltando un suspiro al sentir los labios de este descender por su pecho, dando se pasó por la camisa azul marino que porta.

Inu… ya…sha…- 

Escucha su nombre pausado salir de los labios de su esposa sonriendo a pesar de que se encuentra succionando cada piel que es expuesta ante él, esta apunto de descender por debajo de aquellos deliciosos pechos, solo que cierto ruido lo interrumpe.

Para… para…- murmura agitada Kagome al empujar a Inuyasha.

¡por Kami, Kagome… es solo la puerta!.- exclama enfadado y con la misma agitación que tiene su pequeña.

Podría ser alguien importante.- informa Kagome al tratar de estar un poco cuerda, de igual forma recuperando su respiración.

¡demonios!.....- escucha a Inuyasha maldecir al levantarse del sillón yendo hacia la puerta, respirando ella profundamente al acomodarse la camisa, cerrándose los botones que el mismo ojidorado se encargo de desabrochar minutos atrás.

Esperaba que fuera alguien que pronto saldría de lugar, mas bien deseaba que no se quedara mucho tiempo con ellos, o bien conociendo a Inuyasha como lo conoce sabría que terminaría echando a patadas a aquel individuo por muy amigo o familiar que sea.

Mensaje entregado… ¡ahora largo!.- escucha el grito de su esposo al aventar la puerta en la cara de aquel extraño.

¿Mi padre no podía escoger otro momento para decirme tanta estupidez?.- murmura entre dientes al acercarse de nuevo hacia donde esta Kagome, claro el no vino personalmente el señor Inu-Taisho, pero tenía que mandar a alguien para dar un recado estupido e incoherente que bien se lo hubiera ahorrado con solo un mensaje en su teléfono móvil.

_Su padre le dice: hijo tus hermosos perros llegaron a salvo junto con Mioga los esperamos para el gran día… saludos tu padre._

¡arg!... ahora estaba seguro que Kagome no volvería a caer en sus redes, por el momento.

Se desliza de nuevo por el sillón en el cual su esposa esta concentrada en la tarea de estudiar, da un suspiro como si con ello quisiera deshacer toda tensión de su cuerpo y llegar a tener la paciencia necesaria para hacer ver a _su_ mujer que ahora necesitan ambos _intimidad._

¿vas a seguir _estudiando_ ese condenado libro?.- le pregunta a su pequeña con algo de paciencia aunque el estudiando lo había mencionado con fastidio.

Si.- responde simplemente al no querer ver el rostro perfecto de su hombre griego, de esa forma le resultaría caer en la _tentación…_

Una especie de gruñido sale de su garganta al levantarse del sillón sin ser conciente que la mirada marrona de su pelinegra se clava en su espalda desnuda.

Cuando termines y si todavía quieres estar conmigo, sabes donde encontrarme.- se lo hace saber con algo de calma pero también con frustración, ya otras mujeres desearían lo que Kagome se esta perdiendo con él, solo que Kagome no es como las demás mujeres, ese pequeño detalle hizo que el gran magnate Inuyasha Taisho cayera en las redes de esa mujer.

Cierra sus ojos al ver desaparecer a Inuyasha por la puerta de la habitación, ¿a quien desea engañar?... lo desea tanto que todavía su cuerpo se encuentra ardiendo por tener las caricias y besos de ese hombre por todo su ser.

Un fuerte golpe se escucha en la estancia, constando que cierto libro cayó al piso y lo más probable se quede en ese lugar un buen rato.

Camina con elegancia hacia la habitación donde sabe bien que su esposo esta, observándolo acostado en la cama boca abajo y los ojos cerrados al mantener una respiración tranquila como cuando suele dormir, sonrojándose al traer en mente esa misma mañana, en la cual despertó por primera vez siendo la esposa en todos los sentidos de Inuyasha Taisho.

Sigue su paso hacia la cama, que con sumo cuidado se sube a ella al gatear y alcanzar la altura de su esposo, posando sus labios en el hombro desnudo de aquel apuesto hombre el cual como consecuencia emboza una sonrisa.

mmmm… veo que ya terminaste.- murmura en voz ronca Inuyasha al abrir sus ojos y enfocar el rostro sonriente, sonrojado y divertido de la señora Taisho.

Algo así.- confiesa al soltar una risita al sentirse atrapada por los fuerte brazos de su hombre.

Así que la señora Taisho ha decido que hay ciertas cosas que debe de posponer.- lo hace saber con burla, aunque la mirada de él comience a verse la lujuria.

Solo ten en cuenta Inu…- comienza a decir de forma suave al enrollar uno de sus dedos en el vello pectoral de su esposo, ocasionando un temblor en el cuerpo de él- que si nos quedamos mas tiempo aquí, fue culpa tuya.- concluye sonriente al no apartar la vista de los ojos dorados de aquel hombre.

¿así?.- pregunta sonriente, al moverse de una forma en que Kagome por fin quede debajo de él.

Si…- susurra sonriente.

y dígame, señora Taisho, ¿Cuánto es la calificación que necesita para salir antes de tiempo?.- pregunta al inclinarse a rosar sus labios con los de Kagome.

mmmm… un dos…- susurra débilmente al abrir sus labios contra su voluntad.

Suelta una profunda carcajada al alzar su rostro y ver la sonrisa en los labios de Kagome, ¿por tan poco se preocupaba?.

Por Kami Kagome, ¿planeas estudiar para mas?.- pregunta sonriente al ser conciente de que su esposa se esfuerza demasiado, en esos momentos debería de estar disfrutando de él y por supuesto él de ella.

¿y si saco un cero o un uno?...- pregunta insegura al hacerle ver una expresión de ella tan típica, el morderse el labio inferior.

Vuelve a soltar una carcajada solo que en esos momentos atrae a su esposa hacia su cuerpo al él encontrarse tumbado boca arriba.

¡es la verdad!.- chilla al mismo tiempo que se incorpora y ver el rostro tan… tan ¿feliz? de Inuyasha.

Créeme pequeña, no creo que los profesores te dieran una calificación menor de dos, aunque tus respuestas en la prueba sean incoherentes.- escucha como Inuyasha le dice aquello al volverla a tumbar de espaldas, situándose él encima de ella.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- inquiere al alzar una de sus cejas, ¿a caso Inuyasha sería capaz del soborno?.

Vuelve a soltar otra sonora carcajada, sin saber cuanto tiempo mas estará riendo en lugar de disfrutar de su esposa, aunque las ocurrencias de Kagome no daban para otra cosa en esos momentos.

¿Tan poco me conoces, que crees que sería capaz de sobornar a alguien?.- pregunta ofendido al ver los ojos marrones.

Se sonroja al saber que sus pensamientos se han equivocado, el Inuyasha del que se enamoro perdidamente es incapaz de sobornar a alguien para tener su beneficio, ese es una de las tantas cosas que ama de él.

Bueno ahora que hemos aclarado ese punto…- comienza a ronronear el propio ojidorado al deslizar sus labios calidos por el lóbulo hacia el cuello- creo que es mejor que nos concentremos en otras _cosas_.- concluye al besar el principio del valle de los senos de Kagome, sintiendo el temblar de todo el cuerpo de su esposa.

_Y vaya que el tiempo es todo lo que uno necesita y derrocha…_

-.-

¡Inuyasha Taisho!, ¡quedamos en que yo solita haría esto!.- exclama la voz femenina que proviene de la mujer que se encuentra entre sus brazos.

¿en que te afecta un poco de apoyo?.- pregunta con una sonrisa inocente hacia su mujer.

Ja-ja-ja, que chistoso Inuyasha, prefiero que no me des ese apoyo.- murmura al saber de las verdaderas intenciones de su esposo, anunciar a Hoyo y al señor Akitoki que terminando mis clases, que son dentro de pocos días, planea viajar a Grecia para casarse en la boda religiosa con Inuyasha, cosa que ambos se quedaran sin ella durante una larga temporada, tal vez para siempre.

Esposa mía…- murmura roncamente el propio Inuyasha, ocasionando que el cuerpo de Kagome tiemble al escuchar aquella voz hipnotizante hablarle de esa forma tan… calida y mágica- solo quiero tu felicidad.- concluye en susurro al inclinarse a besar lo labios de su mujer, su esposa… su pequeña… su Kagome, suya egoístamente suya.

_¡kami!..._ es tan difícil no rendirse ante él, mucho mas difícil cuando la esta besando, ocasionando que todo a su alrededor comience a girar, su mente se apague como una habitación que giran el interruptor en _"apagado"_.

Inuyasha sabe cual es su _debilidad…_

-.-

Suelta un suspiro al sentir las pequeñas caricias que proporcionan ligeramente la mano de Inuyasha en su espalda desnuda, mantiene sus ojos cerrados siendo conciente que su esposo ya se encuentra despierto.

Hace dos días atrás no puede decirse que le fue tan mal en la clínica, Inuyasha se mantuvo muy poco comunicativo, a excepción de una que otra palabra que se le salio de los labios y bien sabe que juzgar por su sonrisa disfrutaba de la mueca de dolor que hacía Hoyo ante cada una de sus palabras.

El anúnciales a ambos que el sábado se caso con Inuyasha, el que dentro de pocos días se volvería a casar y tal vez no regresaría, le destrozo cierta parte de su corazón, en esos tres años y un poco mas de meses Hoyo y su abuelo han sido como su familia, el dejarlos sería muy difícil para ella.

Aprieta sus ojos al tratar de controlar las ganas de llorar, puede que sea muy sentimental pero… los va a extrañar.

¿pequeña?...- escucha la pregunta de Inuyasha y su mano detener las caricias en su espalda.

¿Kagome?.- vuelve a llamarla solo que ahora con su nombre, preocupado al sentir la rigidez de su esposa y bien algo que se deslizo desde su pecho hacia el interior de las sabanas que bien puede definirlo como agua…

Suelta un suspiro al no tener contestación hacia sus llamados, moviéndose lo suficiente para tenerla entre sus brazos, estado el mismo de costado con su pequeña a un lado, observando una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla de esta, sus parpados haciendo presión en sus ojos y bien ese labio inferior siendo apretado por sus dientes blancos.

¿vas a contarme que sucede?.- pregunta con tranquilidad aunque en esos momentos se sienta angustiado por no saber que le sucede a Kagome.

Escucha un suspiro y como la respiración de Kagome comienza a controlarse lo que antes iba hacer un ataque de sollozos ha parado.

Nada…- susurra débilmente sin abrir sus ojos.

¿pretendes que me crea eso pequeña?.- pregunta de la misma manera que la anterior.

Te vas a enojar…- murmura al mismo tiempo que esconde su rostro en el pecho desnudo del ojidorado.

mmmm… ¿Por qué no me pones a prueba?.- se lo pregunta al envolverla entre sus brazos, besando la coronilla del pelo azabache.

No hay respuesta, se limita a preguntarse él mismo que es lo que sucede, el lunes después de recoger a su pequeña de la escuela y preguntarle que tal le fue en el examen esta le contesto que el señor Saito le dio un examen muy sencillo y muy diferente a los de su compañeros, cosa que el mismo comprendió que el señor Saito prefirió no gastar su tiempo en verificar el examen de Kagome, en la clínica se mantuvo callado… bueno algo callado, no podrían juzgarlo por querer aplastar a su rival, dándole la noticia de su boda y restregándole en la cara que perdió la batalla y bien que Kagome es suya; después de ello tuvo que soportar ciertas palabras recriminatorias de Kagome, pero nada que él mismo no pudiera solucionar con la seducción hacia su mujer.

Y ahora… bueno se encuentra con eso, después de tener un día tranquilo el día de ayer, se inclina a besar los parpados de Kagome, descendiendo por la nariz y posarse en los labios de esta, cosa que solo da uno pequeño al sentir el temblor del labio inferior.

¿cree señora Taisho, que su esposo merezca una explicación?.- se lo pregunta de nuevo tranquilo al retirar un mechón azabache de su rostro.

La ve asentir al abrir sus ojos marrones, demostrándole que se encuentran opacos, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse.

Los voy… a… extrañar.- murmura confiesa al sentir de nuevo como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, cerrándolos por completo y al mismo tiempo refugiándose en el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo.

_Los vos a extrañar…_

Esas palabras deben de referirse a ciertos individuos, no le molesta que su pequeña extrañe al abuelo de Hoyo, pero si a aquel hombre.

_Respira Inuyasha… respira…_

Repite en su cabeza para comprender que es lo que sucede en la de su Kagome.

¿te enojaste?.- murmura suavemente Kagome entre sus brazos, ¿enojarse?... _¡no que bah!..._ esta lleno de celos.

No, ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?.- miente al proporcionarle con su mano de nuevo caricias que relajen a su pequeña.

Hummm...….-

Que te parece pequeña, que después de nuestra boda y luna de miel, regresemos a Japón para estar aquí una temporada.- sugiere muy a su pesar, si eso hace feliz a su pequeña, estará dispuesto a hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos en ese lugar.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta al separarse un poco de los brazos de Inuyasha para ver su rostro.

¿Por qué debería de mentir?.- pregunta ofendido.

¡oh Inuyasha!.... ¡gracias!.- exclama feliz al abrazarlo por completo y plantar sus labios encima de los de su esposo.

Corresponde hambriento aquellos besos, devorando en cada beso a su esposa, abriendo sus labios y ser conciente que el líquido de su sangre comienza a arder.

Si así vas a darme las gracias, creo que anotare que debo de complacerte mas seguido.- bromea al posar un poco de su peso encima de Kagome, sin dejar de besarla.

Tonto…- murmura entre sus labios, siendo conciente que todo lo que Inuyasha diga la hará muy feliz, no en vano se caso con él, tan enamorada.

-.-

Espero amiga que me invites a tu boda en Grecia, no puedes prohibirme el ver como te casas con ese bombón de nuevo y claro que tal si yo consigo a alguien…- concluye sonriente su mejor amiga, sentada a su lado antes de comenzar el examen.

Ay…-

¡no empieces Kagome, solo concédeme eso!.- interrumpe al fingir algo de enojo.

Sabes que si…- responde sonriente al ver como el profesor entra a clases, anunciando a todos que el examen esta a punto de comenzar y guarden todos sus cosas, que bien terminando cada uno pueden regresar a casa.

Suerte…- susurra hacia su amiga la cual le corresponde con una sonrisa.

_Vaya…_ los días de la universidad comienzan hacerse cada vez mas cortos, las noches con Inuyasha aun mas; aunque debe de confesarse a si misma que al principio estuvo algo nerviosa de no saber que hacer, al ser su primera vez, pero Inuyasha se comporto mejor que la noche de su anuncio con Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Ayame.

Todo fue tan hermoso… que volverlo a traer a su mente la causa un sonrojo terrible y también las ganas de volver a estar entre sus brazos.

_Te amo, pequeña…_

Se lo repite cada vez que hacen el amor, cuando ella esta apunto de alcanzar las estrellas entre sus brazos, cayendo al planeta tierra entre sus palabras de amor que ella corresponde con suspiros y te amos, aparte de esas únicas ocasiones Inuyasha no le repite te amos, por ello, se siente algo insegura ante si en verdad ese hombre griego la ama a ella; una parte de su mente y claro su corazón anhelan que sea cierto pero la otra parte esta dudosa y tema que sea mentira; por ello no se atreve a preguntarle nada al respecto por temor a su contestación; tanto es pedir que Inuyasha Taisho la ame.

Oye Kagome, ¿que tal las noches de placer?.- pregunta burlonamente al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

¡Ayumi!.- exclama horrorizada de que su amiga saque ese tema en ese momento.

mmmm… por lo que veo envidiables, lastima que Inuyasha sea solo tuyo.- concluye con pesar al concentrarse en el profesor dando sus últimos detalles en el examen.

No sigue el juego provocativo de su amiga, simplemente se limita a esperar que el profesor entregue el examen.

Señorita Higurashi, deseo darle una oportunidad para ahorrarle el tiempo en el examen.- menciona el profesor al divisar a su alumna estrella atrás del salón.

Dígame profesor.- responde amablemente al levantarse de su asiento.

Le haré una pregunta algo sencilla y difícil para los presentes en esta clase.- comienza a decirlo al poner la vista a toda el aula- les recomiendo que memoricen o bien retengan la respuesta en sus mente para resolver el examen, la pregunta que le haré a la señorita Higurashi en los examen vale el treinta por ciento.- concluye sonriente al ver como todos comienzan a buscar desesperados la pluma para anotarla.

Espera paciente al ver como el profesor mantiene la vista ante todos sus compañeros, dejando que sus dedos ágilmente se deslicen a su pantalón sacando con cuidado su teléfono móvil, donde teclea la tecla de mensajes para anotar, agradeciendo el memorizarse las teclas del celular han hecho de mucha ayuda.

_Saldré en unos minutos…_

Señorita Higurashi, por favor menciónenos a todos de cuantos huesos consta el esqueleto canino y de que manera se clasifican con por lo menos tres huesos importantes.- menciona el profesor sonriente al ver que algunos de sus estudiantes se quedan con la boca abierta.

Claro, profesor.- responde sonriente al apretar la tecla enviar- el esqueleto de los perros consta de trecientos veinte y uno huesos, aunque tiene algunas variaciones a causa de la cola y la presencia del dedo vestigal.- hace una pausa para que sus compañeros puedan anotarlo- la columna vertebral cuenta con siete vértebras cervicales, trece torácicas, a las que se unen trece pares de costillas, siete lumbares y tres sacras.- de nuevo hace otra pausa al sentir como su celular vibra en su bolsa de pantalón- las patas traseras tienen cuatro dedos y las delanteras cuatro o cinco dedos dependiendo de la raza.- explica de forma tranquila al ver como el profesor asiente en silencio todo lo que dice.- cuando se encuentran en cachorros ellos presentan veintiocho dientes de leche que se sustituyen por cuarenta y dos permanentes al cumplir seis meses.- concluye.

Vaya señorita Higurashi no deja de sorprenderme, le pediría mucho mas información pero creo que es suficiente con esta ayuda a sus compañeros, muchas gracias por estar en mi clase la veré en los mejores hospitales de veterinaria de Japón.- felicita el profesor con orgullo.

Muchas gracias profesor.- susurra débilmente al encontrarse sonrojada por las esperanzas que tiene el profesor de salud en ella.

No hay más que decirle señorita Higurashi, y tampoco queda de más decirle que ha sacado la mayor calificación en mi examen, espero verla en un futuro.- se despide el profesor al ver como Kagome comienza a bajar las escaleras.

Gracias…- murmura al despedirse del profesor de un estrechamiento de manos y salir del salón donde escucha las protestas de sus compañeros al haber anunciado el profesor que pueden tener la oportunidad de pasar el examen con una calificación alta si responden los tipos de oreja y cuantos son, cosa que ninguno de sus compañero parece saber.

Camina apresuradamente hacía la salida al revisar su teléfono móvil, el cual tiene un mensaje de Inuyasha.

_Ya voy en camino._

Camina por el pasillo lentamente, pensando que lo mejor es limpiar su casillero en esos momentos para que mañana que regrese por sus resultados, no se distraiga aun más; llega a su casillero situándose enfrente de él, suspira al abrirlo y ver lo que contiene, un par de libros que guarda en su maleta que lleva, unas hojas, bolígrafos y unas fotografías, de sus amigas, su perro y en particular la foto de cierto hombre que ahora es su esposo.

No todavía no puede creer lo que le esta sucediendo, que Inuyasha Taisho sea en esos momentos suyo, el que esta casado con ella y no con su hermana.

Cierra sus ojos al recordar como llego a conocerlo, por causa de su mascota pequeña, el sentir como todo su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado al ver al dueño de ese carro, sintiendo el amor a _primera vista._

¿Kagome?.- escucha su nombre que una voz masculina lo nombre, llamando su atención por completo.

Hoyo…- susurra al reconocerlo.

Deseaba hablar contigo a solas.- se lo confiesa al ver como esta cierra su casillero pero sin poner el candado.

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunta curiosa al guardar su candado en la mochila.

¿Por qué te casaste con él?.- se lo pregunta con reproche al desear saber una explicación concreta.

Por que… lo amo…- responde al sentirse confusa por las palabras de Hoyo.

¿No te importo que estuviera apunto de casarse con Kikio?.- se lo recuerda al ver como Kagome se da la vuelta y camina como si quisiera ignorar su pregunta.

No responde simplemente quiere alejarse de Hoyo, el siempre le recuerda cosas que ella no desea recordar, quiere vivir en su burbuja de felicidad.

Tienes que enfrentarlo Kagome, ¿crees que se caso contigo por que te ama a ti?.- termina preguntando al ver como esta se detiene a inicios de las escaleras que dan al estacionamiento.

Cierra sus ojos al querer aferrarse a las palabras que Inuyasha le ha dicho _"te amo"._

¡mírame!.- grita enojado al voltearla y que esta lo observe.

¡yo si te amo!... ¡yo si puedo hacerte feliz!.- se lo hace saber desesperado por que ella lo vea a _EL!._

Hoyo… yo…-

¡no!, ¡no!....- gime al posar sus manos en los lados del rostro de Kagome mostrándole la desesperación y dolor de sus ojos.

Trata de dar un paso hacia atrás pero Hoyo no desea dejarla.

¡el no te ama!, ¡el no te merece!.- exclama furioso al inclinarse a besar los labios de Kagome, posar los suyos encima los de ella, la cual simplemente se mantiene estática ante esa reacción que la sorprende en absoluto.

Trata de empujarlo con sus manos en su pecho, al sentir como los labios de Hoyo tratan de separar los suyos, cosa que ella gime en protesta ante esa acción.

Antes de que el beso de Hoyo sea más insistente, se libera de él de una forma rápida que la confunde.

¡aléjate de ella!.- escucha el grito de una voz masculina que reconoce en cualquier lugar.

¡ella no es de tu propiedad!.- grita Hoyo al limpiarse la sangre que sale de sus labios.

Es mi esposa.- responde fríamente al posarse enfrente de Kagome.

¡maldito….!- no concluye con la frase ya que se lanza a golpes contra Inuyasha el cual no lo esquiva por temor a que Kagome a su espalda sea lastimada accidentalmente.

¡no!... ¡por favor!.- gime al ver a ambos hombres luchar a puño cerrado, esperando que alguno se detenga pero parece ser que ninguno desea parar aquello.

¡Inuyasha!.- grita el nombre de su esposo esperando a que se detenga al tener a Hoyo arrinconado contra la pared del pasillo y su grito logra su objetivo.

Kagome…-

Por favor…- susurra débilmente al esperar que él lo suelte.

¡feh!, solo por que lo pide Kagome.- responde al soltar a Hoyo y que este caiga de rodillas.

Vámonos.- escucha a Inuyasha decírselo al tomarla del brazo y arrastrarla debajo de las escaleras en dirección del auto, sin ella tener la oportunidad de ir a ver a su amigo, si es que se encuentra bien.

Abre la puerta del copiloto dejando que Kagome se sitúe dentro del auto y cerrarla él mismo al encaminarse después hacia la puerta del conductor entrando al carro y encender rápidamente el carro, manejando afuera de la facultad.

Inuyasha…- lo llama débilmente al ver como se encuentra tenso y muy… muy molesto por la forma en que sus ojos se encuentran un ámbar oscuro.

En casa hablamos.- es lo único que dice seriamente al dar por hecho que en el auto no piensa discutir con Kagome.

Calla todo lo que planea decir, al saber que en esos momentos su _sueño hecho realidad,_ acaba de tener un serio problema…

**Continuaraaaa!!!.....**

**¡Konichiwa!... chicas, ¿Qué puedo decirles?... me tarde demasiado tiempo, mucho diría yo, pero no pude hacerlo de otra cosa muy diferente, el tiempo, los contra tiempos xD!!... todo se me junto este año y no he podido hacer todo lo que realmente he querido.**

**Pero como le he dicho a cada una de ustedes por msn, pienso continuar la historia y aquí me tienen de vuelta.**

**Espero que su paciencia sea recompensada con este capitulo, espero sus mensajes.**

**Feliz año nuevo para todos!!... que este 2009 sea dichoso en ustedes.**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	8. Grecia

**Capitulo VIII.- Grecia.**

¿Inuyasha?.- murmura insegura al ver a su esposo abrirle la puerta del copiloto y darle la mano para salir del automóvil, sin que este deje de estar tan tenso.

Hablamos en casa.- vuelve a repetir molesto, al cerrar su coche y encaminarse hacia el elevador.

¿Qué va a decirle a Inuyasha?, no tenía ni idea que la reacción de Hoyo fuera esa y mucho menos que este albergara sentimientos hacia ella.

Camina detrás de él sin saber que decir en esos momentos, toman el elevador rodeándolos un silencio demasiado incomodo, el timbre del elevador anuncia su llegada al piso donde viven, siguiendo en silencio a Inuyasha.

Deja pasar a su esposa antes de que él mismo se encargue de cerrar la puerta tras de él, sin darle tiempo de formular alguna pregunta, reclamación o bien frase a él y a Kagome, atrayéndola hacia sus brazos y besándola de una manera que dejaría claro que es suya.

Ni siquiera es capaz de pensar algo coherente, se dedica únicamente a corresponder ese beso hambriento, enrollando uno de sus dedos en el cabellera negra de su esposo y la otra mano enrolla entorno a su cuello, alzando su altura a causa al encontrarse de puntas y bien que Inuyasha la sostenga por medio de sus brazos.

Abre los labios de Kagome, escuchando el gemido que sale de ellos y también la reacción espontánea del cuerpo de su esposa, los pechos duros contra el suyo, y como Kagome esta preparada para que de un momento a otro el mismo la levante y caminen hacia el dormitorio, pero no puede en esos momentos continuar aunque es lo que mas desea.

Se inclina inconcientemente un poco mas hacia delante cuando Inuyasha rompe el beso, deseando que este no parara, escuchando su respiración y la de su hombre agitada.

¿Inu…?...- murmura al abrir sus ojos demostrando que se encuentra preparada para cumplir los deseos de este.

Debemos de hablar….- murmura roncamente soltándola poco a poco volviéndola a dejar en el piso, separándose de ella antes de que él mismo vuelva a caer en la tentación de su esposa.

_¿hablar?... ¡demonios!... lo había olvidado con el beso de Inuyasha…_

Ve como su esposo se encamina a tomar asiento en los sillones del salón, mientras ella lo sigue con la mirada, desea poner terminar el _ese _beso.

Trata de no ver a Kagome, el simple hecho de ver como sus pupilas se encuentran dilatas, ese aroma y como ella inconcientemente se pasa la lengua por sus labios logra excitarlo mas de lo que ya se encuentra, pero debe de concentrarse en otras cosas como lo que sucedió hace unos momentos atrás.

Kagome escúchame bien.- comienza ha hablar- nos quedaremos en Grecia después de la boda, así que no creo que volvamos a Japón.- lo hace saber al haber tomado esa decisión en el regreso a casa.

¿Qué?... pero si tu…-

Esa promesa quedo rota cuando el estupido de Hobo hizo lo que hizo.- la interrumpe al darle esa explicación.

Inuyasha tu no…-

¡Oh por lo dioses que si puedo!.- la vuelve a interrumpir pero en esos momentos al levantarse y verla a los ojos.

¡no es justo!.- exclama furiosa, al dejar a un lado toda la excitación ahora apagada.

A mi no se me hace justo que ese Hobo este haciendo lo que hizo.- se lo recuerda al ver que ni así Kagome desea ceder a la pelea.

¡yo regresare a Japón!.- lo expresa ella al ver que Inuyasha no desea cambiar de parecer, ¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?.

No vas a regresar.- concluye con esa orden.

¡tu no eres nadie para decirme que puedo o no hacer!.- exclama furiosa, sabe que una parte esta mal, pero Inuyasha había prometido estar unos meses después, ella quería despedirse, Japón es su hogar.

¡le recuerdo señora Taisho que soy su esposo!.- 

Inuyasha, por favor…- suplica al tratar de calmar las cosas, sintiendo a pesar de que sus ojos se vuelvan cristalinos, ¿Por qué Inuyasha simplemente no la comprende?.

No hay nada que me haga cambiar de parecer, no voy a tolerar que _ese_ se atreva a repetir lo de hoy, ¡si no pude darle una paliza es por que tu te entrepusiste!.- concluye furioso, al recordar que pudo haberlo dejado peor.

¡hoyo es mi amigo!, no podía permitir que lo lastimaras.-

¿lastimar?... ¡ja!.... por favor Kagome, el te lastimo primero… ¡te beso!.- se lo recuerda.

Es que….-

Es que nada, si nos vamos a Grecia no regresaremos.- concluye con aquel ultimátum.

Inuyasha…-

Otra cosa Kagome, no iras mas a trabajar, hablare yo con el señor Akitoki y mañana después de recoger tus papeles partimos a Grecia.- se lo informa al ver como esta comienza a perder el color y las lagrimas se asoman por sus ojos, lamenta lo que le esta haciendo a Kagome, pero es necesario, no planea seguir en ese lugar cuando no puede descargar su furia.

¡oh no…!- gime al dejar que sus lagrimas se deslicen de sus ojos, Inuyasha no podía hacerle eso, no ahora… ella…

_¡oh Kami!..._

¿Po…por… qué?...- balbucea.

Lo siento pequeña.- _¡en verdad lo siente!, _pero el temor a pederla le es aun mayor.

No es justo…- murmura al fijar su vista en el piso de la sala dejando que sus lagrimas se deslicen por sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué todo debe de acabar así?..._

Ama a Inuyasha, lo ama desde que lo conoció, pero es tan irracional en esos momentos.

-pequeña… se que… perdóname… no es mi intención, pero…- trata de explicarse, al querer ir con ella y abrazarla.

-estaré en la habitación…- 

No desea lastimar a Kagome, pero le es tan difícil aceptar que Hoyo pueda volver a besarla o cualquier otro, todavía tiene que arreglar lo de aquel hombre, hijo del exdueño del edificio donde Kagome vivía.

¿Por qué es tan difícil protegerla sin lastimarla él?.

Suelta un suspiro al querer arreglar las cosas con su esposa, pero le es inútil no negarle lo que le pide, por ello se limita a darse la vuelta y arreglar el asunto que tiene pendiente con Hoyo y aquel otro hombre, antes de partir a Grecia.

-.-

Se mueve un poco en esa extensa cama, sin querer abrir sus ojos marrones al no querer enfrentarse de nuevo con su esposo, espera sentir que él este a su lado, pero parece que se encuentra sola obligándola abrir los ojos y confirmar sus pensamientos.

¿Inuyasha?...- murmura la pregunta al aire al no tener señal de él en la habitación y parece ser que no se encuentra en casa.

Después de entrar a la habitación se hecho a la cama a ahogando su llanto con la almohada que abrazaba hasta quedarse dormida entre sollozos e hipos.

Busca el despertador de la habitación que debe de marcar la hora del día, esta segura que es pasada de las ocho de la noche pero no sabe a cuantas horas esta de que sea la hora exacta.

_Una y media _

¿Dónde estará Inuyasha tan tarde?...

En busca de su esposo sale de su habitación, encendiendo la luz del comedor si es que se encuentra en el lugar, comprendiendo que esta sola en el departamento.

_¡oh Kami!..._

Ha perdido a Inuyasha por sus berrinches, por no comprenderlo y por ser tan… tonta.

_¡hay hermanita, hasta crees que un hombre como Inuyasha va a perder el tiempo con una niña como tu!..._

¡Kikio tiene razón!...

Cae derrotada, al comenzar a soltar pequeños llantos, en el sillón de la sala, lamentando el que Inuyasha se aya ido.

-.-

_¡Idiota!_

En su vida vuelve a pasar casi diez horas en ese lugar llamado delegación, ¡incompetentes los policías!...

Aunque tuvo que pagar ciertos daños, por fin le pudo dar una deliciosa lección a ese niño mimado, debió de aprender que con Inuyasha Taisho no se debe de meter si es que no quiere tener problemas.

Abre la puerta del departamento con cuidado, sin querer despertar a Kagome, una suerte de que no se diera cuenta de su desaparición en toda la noche y eso lo sabe por que si no tendría llamadas de ella en su celular, algo que esos idiotas incompetentes de los policías no pudieron privarlo.

Al cerrar la puerta y observar que su esposa esta profundamente dormida en el sillón, acercándose a ella con cuidado de no despertarla, siendo conciente que en sus mejillas hay rastros de lagrimas, ocasionando en su corazón un dolor momentáneo.

Pequeña… pequeña… pequeña…- la llama suavemente al tomarla entre sus brazos y dirigirse con ella a su habitación

No desea despertar, es como si Inuyasha estuviera a su lado en esos momentos y no quiere enfrentarse a… que Inuyasha la ha dejado… no a ello.

Vamos pequeña…-

La voz masculina la anima a abrir sus ojos, enfocándolos al hombre de enfrente, y por consecuencia sus ojos se llenan de nuevo de lágrimas junto con sus labios temblorosos.

¡oh Inuyasha!... ¡volviste!.- grita al enrollar sus brazos en el cuello de su esposo y dar rienda suelta a su llanto.

_¡Inuyasha volvió!..._

Ríe al comprender las palabras de su pequeña, ¿enserio esta tan ciega que no ve que él no podría dejarla aunque de eso dependiera su vida?.

¿de que te ríes?.- pregunta curiosa sin despegar su cabeza del cuello de su esposo al este mantenerla en el aire.

¿en verdad pensante que te deje?.-

_¡si!, y no puede culparla por haber pensado eso!, siente que Inuyasha es demasiado para ella._

No hay respuesta a su pregunta todo indica que es un SI.

¿Que hará con esa mujercita?

Tal vez la solución de las cosas es que le diga de forma coherente que en verdad la ama a ella desde el momento en que la conoció por accidente, ¿pero estará bien?, es tan testaruda que pensara que se lo dice por pena, por ello ha querido esperar a decírselo, aunque unas veces se le han escapado las palabras cuando hace el amor con su Kagome, pero lo dice de corazón que no le importa, al principio pensó que Kagome le iba a preguntar el por que del _te amo_ pero no lo hizo y no lo ha hecho.

Haber pequeña, vamos a aclarar ciertos puntos.- 

La deposita suavemente en la cama, pero Kagome se niega a soltarlo y dejar de sollozar.

Añadiendo un poco de fuerza para que Kagome lo suelte es suficiente, al tener su rostro a nivel del suyo aunque los ojos marrones fijan su vista en el suelo, alzándolo con un simple toque de su mano en la mandíbula.

Veamos pequeña… no creo que pueda dejarte nunca… eres mi vida… ¿lo entiendes?.- concluye con esa pregunta al sonreír, dejándole en claro que ella lo es todo para él.

¿enserio?...-

Nunca te mentiría.- _y es la verdad…_

y me dirás que es lo que ronda por esa cabecita loca.- 

desea saber todos los temores y pensamientos de Kagome.

Nada…-

¿entonces por que pensaste que te estaba dejando?.- pregunta curioso al querer saber la verdad.

Kagome…- la llama al ver como los ojos de su pequeña desean esquivar su pregunta.

Miedo…- confiesa al morderse el labio inferir en signo de vergüenza y nerviosismo

¿miedo a que pequeña?.- pregunta curioso, sentándose en la cama y ahora con su esposa entre sus piernas.

No se…- _¡claro que lo sabe!, solamente no quiere decir que su miedo es… que no la quiera._

¿Y como puedo quitarle ese miedo?.-

Bésame…- susurra en respuesta al mismo tiempo que ofrece sus labios, cosa que Inuyasha acepta gustosamente, envolviendo entre sus brazos a su esposa y quererla mas cerca de él.

Mantiene un ritmo suave en el movimiento de sus labios, como si deseara expresarle que el miedo que ella siente es innecesario que él siempre estará ahí.

Sutilmente abre los labios de esposa la cual corresponde con un gemido dulce salir de su garganta y quedarse en sus labios.

Trata de ignorar los latidos de su corazón y las sensaciones que hay por todo su cuerpo al ser recostada en la cama, situándose Inuyasha encima de ella, sin dejar de besarla, esas mariposas en su estomago al dejar que la mano de su esposo se deslice por el costado de su ropa y aquellos suspiros que salen de sus labios al romper los besos de una forma continua.

Vaya pequeña si que estamos ansiosos.- murmura roncamente su esposa en burla al besar su barbilla.

Ignora sus palabras, lo único que desea es concentrarse en las sensaciones placenteras que le produce su esposo.

Esos momentos solo desea disfrutar de su esposo… _y eso planea hacer…_

-.-

Escucha el suspiro tranquilo de su esposa al encontrarse recostada en su pecho y envuelta entre sus brazos, esperando que la aeromoza anuncie la llega a Grecia; llevan la mitad de las horas que son volando hacia su lugar de origen.

Después de hacer el amor en la mañana con Kagome, su pequeña se quedo completamente dormida entre sus brazos y el deseo hacer lo mismo pero tenía que ir arreglar los papeles de Kagome en la universidad, dejando a su esposa dormida en el departamento mientras el partía hacer lo encargado; la llegada fue fácil y también la entrega de los papeles, al principio se obtuvo algo de dificultad pero después de mencionar que es el esposo de Kagome y ella no se encuentra disponible para ir a recoger los papeles, los de administración comprendieron las cosas, y facilitaron de forma instantánea todo.

_Muchas felicidades señor Taisho, su esposa es un ejemplar de alumna, lo que siempre sueña un maestra poder tener._

Las palabras de uno de los profesores de su esposa, y esta orgulloso de ello.

_Cuida de mi amiga, Kagome esta loca por ti…_

Cuando quiso saber el significado de las palabras que le decía Ayumi, esta simplemente se limito a sonreír y desearle buena suerte en el viaje, esperando ser invitada a la boda religiosa.

Inu…- el susurro en sueños de Kagome lo saca de sus recuerdos prestando atención en el presente.

¿desea algo señor Taisho?.- le pregunta cortésmente, la aeromoza.

Me encuentro perfectamente.-

Una media sonrisa se asoma en su rostro al recordar que horas atrás Kagome mostraba algo de celos, hacia aquella aeromoza rubia.

_No entiendo por que se te queda viendo mucho rato…_

Acerca a un mas a su pequeña entre sus brazos, deslizando una de sus manos debajo de la blusa que trae su esposa y ella ha hecho lo mismo antes de dormir.

_¡Kagome me ayudara! _

Otra de las razones de sacar a su esposa del país que no se entre del accidente con el hijo del señor Toyomoto, el se encuentra en los separaros siendo investigado por la policía con algunas pruebas que él mismo se encargo de juntar, al acosar a su esposa y tratar de extorsionarla.

La policía ha aclarado que es innecesario la intervención de Kagome al ser las evidencias tan explicitas en ese asunto y su abogado de la familia, hizo ver que es mucho mejor que Kagome este fue de todo ello.

Quedan tres horas de vuelo, cosa que se le han eternas, desearía dormir como lo hace su pequeña pero le es inútil conciliar el sueño a causa de encontrarse tan protector con su esposa como se lo aclaro "amigablemente" a Hobo.

_Se que no puedo romper los lazos de amistad que te unen con mi esposa, ella te aprecia y le destrozaría no regresar a Japón, pero escúchame bien…Hoyo… otra de tus confesiones o insinuaciones y te daré la paliza que te mereces._

Su advertencia hacia el adversario derrotado.

Sabe de sobra que no estuvo bien hacer esa advertencia enfrente del abuelo de Hoyo, pero no le quedo otra alternativa al ser que el señor no deseaba dejar a su querido "nieto" a solas con el, a causa de los pequeños golpes que recibió de su parte.

Las cosas que deberá de hablar con su Kagome una vez su llegada a Grecia, aunque antes planea enseñarle su habitación y pasar un rato con ella antes de que padre decida robarse a su esposa para los planes de la boda religiosa.

_Más te vale no acaparar a mi nuera todo el tiempo, tengo planes con ella._

Inu-Taisho es demasiado inoportuno con sus exigencias, ¿a caso no considera que él no vive sin Kagome?... _viejo…_

¿seguro que no desea nada señor?.- 

Totalmente seguro.- responde cortésmente sin mostrar el fastidio que comienza a tener por aquella aeromoza, ¿Por qué no lo deja en paz?, no es el único pasajero de primera clase, por lo menos hay cinco más a quien atender.

¿Inu?...- lo llama con voz soñolienta

¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- 

¿todavía no llegamos?.- le pregunta al acorrucarse a un mas en los brazos de su esposo.

No, calculo que falten dos horas.- 

Es mucho…- se queja al dar un bostezo en signo de cansancio.

No, si te la pasas durmiendo.- ahora es él, el que se queja al no tener la atención de su esposa desde que ambos abordaron el avión.

¿Qué insinúas?.- pregunta al incorporarse y enfrentar a su esposo.

Que me tienes muy abandonado, tanto que cierta aeromoza… esta rondándome.- hace hincapié en su última palabra, obteniendo el resultado que desea en el rostro de Kagome y es _celos._

Tonto.-  murmura enojada al ver unos segundos después la sonrisa triunfante de Inuyasha, _¡se esta burlando de ella!._

Es la verdad.- se defiende al envolver entre sus brazos a su esposa, y a su vez atraer su rostro al suyo.

¿así?...-

Si…-

El ultimo sonido que sale de sus labios es la confirmación de la pregunta sarcástica de su mujer, para después su esposa tomar la iniciativa en un beso que deja de ser inocente y convertirse en sensual, como queriendo poner en claro ciertas cosas a cierta "aeromoza", sonriendo a sus adentro al comprender que su pequeña esposa esta teniendo _celos._

-.-

¿sigues enojada?.- pregunta en tono conciliador, jura por los dioses o Kami el que sea que no tiene la culpa que a pesar de la muestra de afecto tan publica que hizo Kagome en el avión la aeromoza le entregara su numero telefónico enfrente de ella.

No…- 

_¡ja!... ¿a caso cree que esta tonto?_

El simple hecho de que no le hable desde que bajaron del avión, y se dedique a ver el paisa por la venta del taxi sin hablarle, es un signo de que esta molesta.

Pequeña…-

¿Qué quieres?.- 

_¡demonios!... cuando de ese humor si que le da miedo._

No te enojes.- susurra débilmente al querer abrazarla pero su esposa lo rechaza sintiendo por primera vez regañado por algo que no hizo –como un perro que no entiende por que el castigo-

Señores llegamos.- anuncia el taxista al detenerse enfrente de la mansión Taisho.

El primero en bajar es Inuyasha que amablemente le abre la puerta del automóvil ofreciéndole la mano para que ella la tome, cosa que duda, esta muy molesta con él, _¿Cómo pudo aceptar el numero telefónico?_.

_¡tonto Inuyasha!... ¡tonto Inuyasha!... ¡tonto y tonto!..._

Bienvenida a casa, pequeña.- le dice Inuyasha con una sonrisa al aceptar su mano, y Salir del automóvil.

**Continuaraaaa!!!**

**¡Konichiwa a todos!... bueno chicas con una pena enorme creo que fueron tres meses que abandone esta historia, pero estoy de regreso para terminarla, este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, el que sigue es el ultimo y después el final!...**

**Espero sus criticas, creo que este capitulo tiene varias, hay detalles que no me gustaron, pero pienso que fueron necesario, esperemos que mas se le ocurre a mi imaginación**

**Gracias por todo y esperar pacientemente**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


	9. Noticia

**Capitulo IX.- Noticia.**

¡hasta que por fin llegan hijos!.- 

La voz de su padre los recibe desde lo alto de las escaleras al haber cruzado ambos la puerta principal, a pesar de que su Kagome esta molesta con él, no ha impedido que el mismo le sostenga la mano y conduzca dentro de la casa.

Kagome, ¡que bonita estas!.- la halaga el padre de Inuyasha, ocasionando un sonrojo en ella.

Gracias…-

Pasen, pase, por favor… supongo que están cansados por el largo viaje, por que no suben a sus habitaciones y descansan.- escucha la sugerencia de su suegro, es normal que desee que ambos descansen al llegar a Grecia al anochecer y debe de admitir que en verdad se encuentra cansada por el viaje o bien por _todo._

Es lo que precisamente planeamos hacer, padre.- _y claro hablar con esa chiquilla caprichosa._

Sus cosas ya están siendo acomodadas por el servicio, si quieres tomar un baño preciosa puedes hacerlo, te instale en una habitación reconfortante, tam…- 

¿instalar?.... ¿Cómo que instalar?.- pregunta confundido a su padre.

Si, mientras entren aquí sin estar casados por la iglesia, no es correcto que duerman juntos.- expresa su propio padre, ocasionando un sonrojo aun mas en su pequeña y en cambio en el rabia.

¡estamos casados por el civil!.- le recuerda.

Si lo se.- responde pacientemente el padre del chico, ya sabía que su hijo se pondría furiosa ante su decisión pero no va a permitir que en su techo se cometa actos indecentes.

¿entonces?, ¿a que viene esa ridícula idea?, ¡Kagome es mi esposa!.- concluye furioso al dar un paso al ser detenido por su esposa.

No es ninguna ridícula idea, hijo, es solamente lo que yo quiero dentro de mi casa.- 

¡Kagome dormirá conmigo y me importa un rábano lo que pienses sobre ello!.- 

Entonces no te casaras con ella.- responde ante las desafiantes palabras de su hijo, ya decía el que Mioga exageraba ante el comportamiento de Inuyasha, pero más bien estaba en lo correcto al decir que por primera vez en su vida esta profundamente enamorado y eso lo enorgullece.

¡bien!, y tu no estas invitado a la boda.- contraataca.

A penas puede creer lo que están viendo sus ojos, la mayoría de las personas empleadas en el lugar están observando a hurtadillas mientras ella esta en medio de la línea de fuego entre los dos Taisho's, queriendo desaparecer pero la mano de Inuyasha sosteniendo la suya es un impedimento.

Señor…-

¡entonces te vas de mi casa, chiquillo malcriado!...- responde el padre.

¡nos iremos a un hotel y olvídate de conocer a tus nietos!.- sigue contraatacando su esposo.

_¿nietos?... ¡oh Kami!..._

Se sonroja ante la perspectiva de tener bebes de Inuyasha, llevándose una mano inconciente a su vientre, rodeándole una sensación calida ante ese hermoso sueño.

Pues tú olvídate de las em…-

¡señores!, ¡por favor!.- la voz femenina interrumpe el lugar y la discusión llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

¡mamá!.- grita al mismo tiempo que se libera de la mano de su esposo y corre a abrazar a su madre.

Mi niña…- corresponde el abrazo.

¿Cómo has estado?... yo veo que bien, el estar casada te ha favorecido demasiado.- halaga su madre al inspeccionarla con la mirada.

Sus mejillas siguen tiñéndose de rojo, no sabe hasta que punto están de rojo.

Hija, vamos a platicar en el salón, mientras los caballeros discuten.- no le da opción de responde, se limita a llevarla por el pasillo dejando a Inuyasha con su padre y dedicarse a las preguntas exclusivas de su madre.

-.-

Sonríe ampliamente al impregnar de besos en el hombro desnudo de su esposa, a pesar de que la habitación esta a oscuras, el diminuto rayo lunar que pasa por las cortinas blancas es suficiente para ver el rostro angelical de su esposa descansar en la cama matrimonial del lugar.

Inu…ya…sha…- susurra su pequeña entre sueños al moverse un poco y darle acceso a su espalda.

El recorrido de besos continúa bajando un poco por la piel descubierta de su espalda, aunque el camisón es una lata en esos momentos, deseando quitárselo, sonríe malévolamente al tener una idea que planea poner en practica en esos instantes.

Se introduce debajo de las cobijas cremas, alcanzando a su esposa en el centro de la cama, posando una de sus manos debajo del cuerpo de la chica atrayéndola hacia él, y la otra en su muslo para comenzar a subir la fina tela.

El escuchar un gemido salir de los labios de Kagome, hace que la sonrisa en su rostro se haga más grande, y comenzar a besar la clavícula desprotegida de su mujer.

Inuyasha....-

Vamos pequeña…- la alienta roncamente, dejando en claro que la desea por esa noche y las que siguen de su vida.

Aunque esta incitando a su esposa a que despierte esta se niega hacerlo, pasa el camisón de su mujer por la cabeza de esta con cuidado dejándola desnuda para él, acomodándola entre sus brazos al posesionarse encima de ella y besarla en verdad en sus labios, la cual corresponde el beso por completo.

Dime que me amas…- suplica roncamente Inuyasha al quitarle la ultima prenda.

Te amo…- murmura débilmente dejando completamente que su esposo se haga cargo de todo.

_y la noche transcurrió en suspiros, caricias y palabras de amor que en su momento serán reveladas._

-.-

Se estira perezosamente en la cama, suspirando de placer al sentir como las sabanas de adhieren a su cuerpo de forma suave, sonríe sin querer abrir sus ojos, al recordar el sueño erótico que tuvo y el protagonista fue Inuyasha, por supuesto.

Gira en su lugar, arrugando sus cejas al sentir algo calido a su lado, obligándola abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse con nada menos que su esposo a su lado, dormido tranquilamente y desnudo.

¡Inuyasha!.- exclama para despertarlo incorporándose en la cama y cubrirse a pesar de que ambos ya han hecho el amor anteriormente, sonrojándose por lo que sucedió no fue un sueño.

¡¿que?!, ¿Qué?.- pregunta roncamente al despertarse alterado, _¿Dónde es el incendio?._

¿Qué haces aquí?.- 

¡por los dioses Kagome!, ¿por eso me despiertas?.- concluye al quejarse y volverse a recostar.

Se supone que estabas en tu habitación.- recuerda aun sonrojada al observar detenidamente el dorso desnudo de Inuyasha.

_¿de que te quejas?... ¿no querías estar con él anoche?..._

Le reclama su conciencia.

_Si es verdad…pero…_

¿pero que?...

_Su padre…_

¡bah!... ¿Qué importa?.

Debo de estar donde este mi esposa.- 

Las palabras roncas de Inuyasha la saca de su discusión interna.

_¡tan solo míralo!, te lo quieres comer._

¡no!, ¡no! Es cierto…

_¿segura?._

Tan segura que se llama Kagome Higurashi.

_¡ja!, eres Kagome Taisho, ahora._

Yo…

¿Qué pasa pequeña?.- la pregunta de Inuyasha la obliga de nuevo abrir sus ojos, topándose con dos obres dorados que la hipnotizan, esfumando cualquier pensamiento coherente de su mente.

Yo…yo…-

Sonríe al saber que su pequeña esta deslumbrada por él, una definición que ella misma le dio una noche después de hacer el amor.

_A veces me deslumbras, ¿Sabes?.-__ informa pero a la vez le reprocha al ver sus ojos._

_¿así?, ¿Cómo?.-__ pregunta sonriente, envolviéndola entre sus brazos._

_Cuando veo tus ojos, a veces no puedo pensar en nada…- _

_Ríe aun más al notar el sonrojo ante la confesión de esposa._

Pareciera que en esa ocasión le ha sucedido lo mismo, cosa que planea obtener a su favor.

Desliza suavemente su mano a la parte baja de la espalda desnuda atrayéndola hacia él, para besar sus labios y poco a poco caer en el colchón con ella entre sus brazos.

La respuesta en el beso es de la misma plenitud que el tiene con su Kagome, desechando con ayuda de sus pies la sabana que lo separa del cuerpo de su esposa y una vez logrado el objetivo suelta un gruñido de placer al sentir la piel sobre la suya.

¿Por qué le es tan difícil resistirse a los encantos de Inuyasha?, y la respuesta es simple… _por que lo ama._

Sus brazos se aferran al cuerpo de su esposo, acariciando un sus manos la espalda desnuda de esté arrancándole suspiros de su cuerpo.

De-li-cio-sa…- 

El susurro de las palabras deletreadas por Inuyasha con esa voz ronca y excitante tiene un efecto en su sangre, la cual aumenta el bombeo por todo su cuerpo y el calor en él.

_¡oh por Kami!..._

Inuyasha la vuelve loca de una manera que solamente él puede hacerlo, sin importarle que alguien pueda sorprenderlos en esa posición.

Empuja a su esposa a acostarse debajo de él, vagando con sus besos desde el cuello hasta la altura de su hombro.

Señora, le traigo su desayuno….- anuncia la joven al entrar a la habitación concentrada en que el jugo de naranja no caiga en los huevos estrellados del plato con el tocino a un lado- no me creerá, pero el señor Taisho me ordeno que despertara a su hijo, por lo cual fui primero al querer anunciarle que traigo su desayuno, pero no esta en su habitación…. Usted….cree….- concluye al balbucear las ultimas dos palabras al fijarse en la cama y encontrarse nada menos que el joven Taisho con su esposa en una posición demasiado comprometedora al él estar sobre su esposa y ella, desde donde se encuentra puede ver que ambos esta ¡DESNUDOS!.-¡POR LOS DIOSES!.- termina exclamado al llevarse las manos a la boca- P…e…r…d…ó…n…- balbucea entre sus manos al inmediatamente voltearse y tratar de borrar esa escena de sus pensamientos actuales.- con permiso.- termina susurrando para salir de la habitación.

Tendremos que vestirnos, pequeña.- menciona con una enorme sonrisa su esposo al incorporarse poco a poco en la cama como si eso le hiciera gracia, en cambio ella, esa avergonzada.- creo que mi padre no tarda en venir.-

Termina incorporándose a un lado de su esposo tomando la sabana para taparse, al sentir que todo su rostro esta sonrojado aunque no pueda verse en el espejo lo presiente, y podría apostar que Inuyasha no parece que le importa que alguien los viera de esa forma, todo lo contrario esta feliz.

¿una ducha?.- la pregunta de su esposo ocasiona en ella que lo vea fijamente a esos hermosos ojos dorados.

¿hablas enserio?.- pregunta sorprendía de que él en esos momentos lo sugiera y también furiosa de que tome todo tan ligero.

Si, ¿Por qué debería de bromear?.- responde y pregunta confuso por lo que su esposa le ha dicho, ¿a caso no quiere tomarse una ducha?.

Tu padre…-

¡bah!, ese viejo se hace el inocente, pero bien sabe que estamos compartiendo habitación, solamente se hace del rogar.- lo dice sin tomarle importancia al levantarse de la cama y ofrecer su mano a su compañera, para así facilitar las cosas e ir a la ducha.

Tonto…- susurra al aceptar la mano de su esposa y que este sin perder el tiempo la tome entre sus brazos, desprendiéndola de la sabana y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, donde planea volver a disfrutar de su esposa antes de que el metiche de su padre interrumpa.

-.-

Si la muchacha no va y me dice que sucedió o mas bien que vio, tu muy feliz, ¿verdad?.- 

Padre, te aclare desde un principio que no te metiera con Kagome y conmigo, es mi esposa, es mi boda y es mi vida.- concluye al encontrase enfrente de su progenitor.

¿la quieres, verdad?.- 

No… la amo.- responde sonriente al ver como poco a poco su padre sonríe aun más.

Esta bien, puede quedarse en tu habitación, haré que lleven sus cosas, pero eso si… quiero por lo menos cinco nietos.- concluye feliz

Te los daría, si ayudarás en que mi esposa estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo.- Se queja sonriente.

¿salió con su madre?.- 

Si, así que no te preocupes por pedir que trasladen las cosas de Kagome a mi habitación, lo haré yo mismo.- concluye enteramente feliz.

Esta bien, y cuando llegue mi nuera le avisare que te busque, por que quiero esos cinco nietos antes de que sea mayor y no pueda malcríalos.- las palabras ocasionan en él que ponga los ojos en blanco, ¿se podrá corregir su padre algún día?, y la respuesta es no.

-.-

¿Cómo les fue?.- pregunta a ambas mujeres que entrar al lugar con paquetes llenos de seguro de ropa.

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Inu-Taisho.- responde sonriente la madre de Kagome, como si le diera entender a aquel hombre que todo esta saliendo perfecto.

Hija… mi hijo te espera en su recamara.- 

Creo…que voy a verlo.-

Yo llevare las cosas a la habitación de mi hija.- escucha la voz de su madre anunciarle al padre de su esposo, cosa que parece que él le responde algo que ya no puede escuchar, al encontrarse en lo alto de las escaleras, a unos pasos de la habitación de ese hombre griego que la solicita.

Después de ser sorprendida en la mañana por aquella mujer e Inuyasha decir llevarla a darse una ducha, ambos tomaron el desayuno, aunque ha de admitir que comió simplemente por que su esposo insistió hasta el punto de darle de comer como si fuera una niña de un año o menos de edad.

Con un suspiro salir de sus labios entra a la habitación sin anunciarse, no le encuentra el caso hacerlo cuando también podría ser su habitación, encontrando al dueño de su corazón absorto en su mesa de trabajo con una computadora y un cuaderno que bien puede apreciar esos momentos tomar notas.

Despega su vista de la pantalla, para encontrarse con esos ojos marrones que lo enamoraron desde la primera vez que los vio, sonriendo ampliamente al comprobar que su padre si cumplió su palabra, ahora a él le toca cumplir la suya y eso planea hacer.

¿ya terminaste con tus compras?, pequeña.- le pregunta al levantarse de su silla y al mismo tiempo extender sus brazos, al darle con esa señal la bienvenida a casa, cosa que su esposa acepta gustosamente ese gesto al caminar hasta él y refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Te extrañe…- susurra al embriagarse de esa fragancia masculina.

Yo mas…-

Tonto…- murmura sonriente al no ser por que esa tarde tenía miedo de que madre le hubiera informado algo a Kikio y esta pareciera por obra de una brujería.

Pues este tonto te tiene una sorpresa.- le hace saber de forma juguetona, sin apartarla de sus brazos.

¿así, cual?.- pregunta curiosa al querer por lo menos separarse un poco, pero Inuyasha se lo impide, atrayéndola aun mas hacia su cuerpo.

Adivina…-

mmmmm….. no lo se…- responde al juego de su esposo.

Adivina o bien aceptas la derrota y gustosamente te doy un castigo.- 

¿Qué castigo?.- le pregunta al hacer un gesto con su rostro cosa que su esposo no ve.

Otra cosa que tendrás que adivinar…- le dice al separarla un poco de entre sus brazos simplemente para ver sus ojos, los cuales están tan brillosos que ocasionan que su corazón se acelere.

Ja-ja-ja-ja… que chistoso Taisho, mejor voy a darme un baño y pienso un poco en tus adivinanzas.- le hace saber mientras trata de separarse de los brazos de su esposo pero le es inútil, forcejeando un poco pero este se niega a soltarla.

No estoy jugando Higurashi.- miente al expresar una de sus mejores sonrisas al mismo tiempo que inclina su rostro en busca de los labios de su esposa.

Yo tampoco Taisho.- responde al exponer sus labios a su Inuyasha.

Envuelve con sus labios los de su esposa, lo cual reafirma lo que siente en esos momentos, su esposa sabe a gloría y su corazón lo confirma al encontrarse de una manera acelerada.

_¿Quién dijo que para ser feliz, hay que soñar?._

-.-

Por más que intenta borrar esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro le es inútil, el bajar las escalaras y recordar que en su habitación, su cama y sus cobijas esta descansando la dueña de todo su cuerpo. Por lo único que ha bajado a esas horas –aunque todavía es algo temprano- es por comida, bien sabe que su pequeña tendrá hambre en la madrugada una vez que se despierte, y el también admite lo mismo, por ello decide ahorrarse molestar al personal tan tarde.

_No hay mejor trabajo hecho, el hecho por uno mismo._

Le recuerdo jovencito que yo cumplí la parte del trato acordada, espero que usted haya hecho lo mismo.- la voz de su padre lo detiene a rumbo de la cocina, girándose para encontrarse con él.

Y como buen hijo del señor Taisho, yo también he cumplido mi parte del trato.- 

Perfecto.- 

Así que con su permiso padre, iré por un refrigerio que mi esposa me espera.- informa al seguir su camino, no antes de que un ruido o mas bien el motor de un automóvil llame la atención de ambos.

Señor Taisho…- se hace presente Mioga, nervioso y molesto, él cual se dirige a su padre, pero antes de que él pueda hablar.

¡vaya, pero si nada mas que Inuyasha Taisho y su padre reunidos!.- la exclamación de la voz femenina entrando al lugar siendo reconocida por los dos hombres.

Kikio…- susurran sus labios.

¡veo que me recuerdas!, aunque ahora creo que debo de decirte… ¿cuñado?.- concluye burlonamente esa mujer.

¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta, aunque sabe que conlleva una respuesta estupida.

¿perderme la boda de mi hermanita, con mi ex-prometido?... ¡JA!, ni soñarlo.- concluye- lleven mis cosas a una habitación, que estoy agotada, vengo de un viaje largísimo y prefiero descansar, ya mañana tendré tiempo de ver a la familia.- ordena a Mioga que no sabe que hacer, dirigiendo su mirada al padre de Inuyasha, el cual asiente.

Kikio, sabes…-

Ahórrate tus palabras Inuyasha, si planeas sacarme puedo decirle algunas cosas a mi pequeña, hermana.- amenaza al interrumpirlo, sonriendo ampliamente al recordarle destalles que son preferibles dejarlos entre ambos.

Miserable…- murmura entre dientes al girarse y caminar hacia la cocina.

Ríe al saber que por lo menos el viaje a Grecia será toda una _delicia…_

-.-

Según la información que recibió de la servidumbre es que su hermana e Inuyasha están durmiendo en habitaciones separaras y aun mas esa noche por que el padre de Inuyasha se molesto al ser ambos encontrados en la cama, y no precisamente "platicando". Según la chica, el señor Taisho amenazo a su hijo que si no cumple la parte del trato, no hay moda y se queda sin trabajar en las empresas, cosa que sabe bien que Inuyasha no es capaz de arriesgarse a que su padre lo desherede.

Se encamina hacia donde es la habitación del prometido de su hermana, ¡ja!, que ironía, primero suyo y después de esa mocosa, aunque no esta tan segura que su pequeña hermana se lo quede. No en balde invirtió esos tres años en ser la señora Taisho, Inuyasha no podía dejarla así no mas, sabe bien que desapareció después de la cancelación de su boda, pero ha regresado a retomar lo que desde un principió fue suyo y será, esa chiquilla por mas hermana suya que sea, no se quedara con Inuyasha.

Con cuidado abre la puerta de la habitación, sin cuasar algún ruido que pueda alterar al habitante del lugar, de la misma manera cierra la puerta, siendo conciente que la única luz del lugar es la que proporciona la luna menguante a unos metros de la cama matrimonial.

Camina silenciosamente para pararse a un lado de la cama, encontrándose una enorme sorpresa, que aunque un grito desea salir de sus labios lo contiene con la sed de venganza que fabrica su mente.

Su hermana en la cama con Inuyasha dormida y entre sus brazos.

_¡estupida Kagome!..._

-.-

Trata de estirarse pero unos brazos y el encontrarse encima de alguien no le ayuda mucho, sonriendo al recordar como Inuyasha le hizo el amor al despertarla para darle de cenar y caer dormida entre sus brazos mucho después de toda esa hermosa actividad, así que lo mejor que puede hacer es acorrucarse aun mas entre los brazos de su esposo antes de que la mañana o mas bien su madre desee volver a secuestrarla para compras, sintiéndose algo incomoda por que Inuyasha esta corriendo con todos los gastos, cuando ella debería también de aportar.

Cierra sus ojos sin ser totalmente cociente que una de sus manos se encuentra dando masajes suaves en el abdomen de su dios griego profundamente dormido en esos instantes.

Apenas puede creer que todo lo que ha estado viviendo las últimas semanas desde que Inuyasha se presentará en Japón con él único propósito de unas vacaciones, terminara en una boda con él y bien en ese estado, aunque todavía no ha hablado del tema con Inuyasha o mas bien no ha tenido oportunidad, desea expresarle que ella quiere regresar a Japón aunque sean unos días, empacar sus cosas del departamento donde vivió algunos años y despedirse de todos los que conoció.

_No volveremos a Japón…_

Las palabras de su esposo una vez que casi mata a golpes a Hoyo, ella que iba a saber que esos eran los sentimientos verdaderos del joven veterinario, solo llego a pensar que tal vez si Hoyo se sentía un poco atraído por ella por las insinuaciones que hacía el abuelo de este, pero nunca creyó que a ese grado.

_Yo si te amo…_

Hoyo…

Era una pena que no pudiera corresponder a los sentimientos de su amigo, por mas que intentará no podría sacarse a Inuyasha de su corazón y ahora, de su alma, ya le había dicho una vez su abuelo, _en el corazón no se manda,_ tan cierto, uno podría morir recordando y anhelando al amor de tu vida.

_Sola una vez se vive el amor verdadero…_

Es demasiado raro que la vida te de una segunda oportunidad para encontrar el amor con otra persona, a veces el corazón es demasiado necio y prefiere amar una sola vez y no volver amar.

_Es mejor amar… que nunca haber amado._

mmmm…. Me gusta…- murmura roncamente al ser conciente que las caricias de su pequeña lo despertaron de un dulce sueño.

¿te desperté?.- hace su pregunta avergonzada al incorporarse en la cama y observar a su esposo sonriente.

De una forma maravillosa…- la voz ronca de Inuyasha y esa sonrisa ocasiona que su corazón brinque dentro de su pecho.

¿Qué hora es?.- su vista gira a buscar el reloj del buró o bien de la pared, cosa que se asombra al ver que es demasiado temprano.

Siete y media.- responde al dejar que Inuyasha la envuelva de nuevo entre sus brazos, para atraerla hacia él, disfrutando de las sensaciones calidas que su cuerpo experimenta cada vez que su piel esta al contacto con la de ese hombre.

¿y que hace levantada tan temprano?.- se inclina a rosar sus labios con los de su mujer, soltando un suspiro de placer.

Pensando…- susurra débilmente al dejar que sus ojos vuelvan a cerrarse.

¿sobre?.- insiste en saber que pensamientos locos rondan por la cabecita de esa pequeña.

Japón…- la única palabra que le da una idea completa de lo que estaba pensando, y en parte le molesta por que cierto individuo ocupa los pensamientos de su mujer.

¿desearías volver?.- pregunta estupida hace cuando bien sabe la respuesta.

Se limita a esconder su rostro en el cuello de su esposo y envolverlo entre sus brazos sin desear dar la respuesta que pueda darle un disgusto a esas horas de la mañana.

¿Cuánto tiempo?.- la pregunta la sorprende ocasionando que se separe de los brazos de Inuyasha.

¿Cómo?.-

¿Cuánto tiempo tendríamos que quedarnos para que fueras feliz en regresar a Grecia?.- expone ampliamente y correctamente su pregunta.

¿un mes?.- responde nerviosa cosa que muerde su labio inferior al esconder su vista de la ojidorado.

Entonces será un mes después de la boda y ni un día mas.- le hace saber sonriente pero al mismo tiempo como si esas palabras fueran un ultimátum que en esta ocasión no piensa romper, por mas enamorado que este de ese ángel.

¡oh!, ¡gracias!.- exclama feliz al lanzarse entre sus brazos y llenarlo de besos, que poco a poco Inuyasha la envuelve entre sus brazos sin poder escapar durante unas largas horas.

-.-

Camina por el pasillo apreciando las obras de arte colgada en cada espacio, obras griegas que todo hombre que estuviera orgulloso de sus raíces sería feliz en ese pequeño espacio.

Inuyasha piensa alcanzarla en el comedor al se ambos interrumpidos por una llamada de oficina, aunque su esposo se disculpo por ello, ella entiende que a pesar de que este en unas vacaciones en ocasiones es necesaria la presencia de él aun que sea unos breves minutos, por ello le hizo una seña de que lo espera en el comedor, debería de ver a su madre y mencionarle que se encuentra agotada y lo único que desea es dormir en su habitación con un Inuyasha a lado.

apenas va a bajar las escaleras pero una voz femenina, una que conoce demasiado bien la detiene.

¿así que mi hermanita ya ha despertado?.- 

Kikio…-

A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Kagome, mas que ahora te casas con mi esposo… perdón… ex-prometido.- concluye sonriendo a su hermana ampliamente, recordándole que ese hombre fue y será suyo, por ello ha vuelto.

Kikio… yo…- balbucea sin encontrar alguna palabra que salga de sus labios, esta segura que si sus manos no estuvieran sujetando el barandal de la escalera, hubiera caído.

Solo dime, hermanita… ¿Cuándo te casas?.- 

Pasado mañana.- susurra débilmente.

Bueno, entonces iré con mamá, para ver que puedo comprarme.- le informa al pasar a un lado de su hermana, aunque se detiene en el segundo escalón- claro, Inuyasha lo va a pagar.- concluye encarando a su pequeña hermana.

No… no puedes hacer eso.- murmura primero y después concluye con voz decidida.

¿así?... ¿Quién lo impedirá?.- 

Yo…- le hace saber, aunque todavía no sabe si es capaz de enfrentarse de una vez por todas a su hermana mayor.

Por favor Kagome, no me hagas reír.- ríe ante las palabras de su hermana pequeña, ¿Kagome enfrentándose a ella?... ¡ja! Buen chiste.

No estoy tratando de hacerte reír Kikio, es la verdad, no volverás a abusar de Inuyasha y mucho menos utilizar su dinero para tu propio beneficio.- trata de estar firme aunque sus piernas sufran de pequeños temblores y su mano izquierda sostenga el peso de su cuerpo, al encontrarse agarrada fuerte del barandal.

¡ja!... por favor Kagome, todavía no eres su esposa, así que apártate niña que yo te lo quitare.- amenaza subiendo dos escalones y posarse enfrente de su hermana.

Para que comprendas Kikio, estoy casada con Inuyasha por el civil.- anuncia retando a su hermana y comprobar que sus palabras ocasionan una leve palidez.

¿Qué?... no… no… ¡mientes!.-

Por supuesto que no, puedes preguntarle a Inuyasha si tienes alguna duda.- 

¡ZORRA!....- el grito de su hermana con ese arrebato de rabia la desconcentran al sentir como algo se estrella en su mejilla derecha, sacándola de balance para perder el equilibrio por las escaleras.

Apenas sus ojos pueden creer lo que sucedió, Kagome al final de las escaleras inconciente.

¡¿que hiciste?!.- una voz masculina se hace presente detrás de ella y corre desesperadamente por las escaleras.

Yo…yo….yo…no… fue mi intención, ¡te lo juro Inuyasha!.- al bajar las escaleras aunque este ya este a un lado del cuerpo de su hermana.

¡yo vi como la aventaste!.... ¡oh por los dioses Kagome!... pequeña… despierta…- susurra desesperado al tomarla entre su brazos- ¡padre!, ¡Mioga!, ¡Kaede!, ¡alguien que hable a una ambulancia!.- sus gritos se escuchan por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todo el personal, Kaede corre ha hablar por teléfono Mioga le hace una señal de que la lleve a un lugar cómodo y la chica que apenas se ha asomado junto con él padre de este se mueve por lo necesario para despertar a la señora de la casa.

¡¿pero que sucedió?!.- 

Se cayo de las escaleras…- responde a su padre al entrar al estudio de él, depositándola en el sofá café, apenas puede creer que Kikio aya sido capaz de eso, tal vez fuera un accidente, pero el discutir con su hermana en las escaleras conlleva a esa consecuencia.

Se siente tan estupido e impotente de no poder hacer algo ante lo que vio… si tan solo… _¡oh Kami!..._ hubiera sido tan rápido.

Tranquilo hijo, pronto llegaran…- trata de darle ánimos a su hijo aunque sabe que es inútil.

Inuyasha…yo…-

Joven, acaban de llegar los paramédicos.- anuncia una de las empleadas dando paso a los señores que automáticamente se encargan del asunto.

El explicarle a los paramédicos las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, le trasladaron a una camilla y los obligo a dejarlos acompañarlos, en el trascurso del camino, le han preguntado cosas que algunas veces creyó que no podría contestarlas, hasta que una de esas preguntas lo dejaron helado.

_¿esta embarazada?...._

No sabe la respuesta y se los hizo ver, aunque si su Kagome esta embarazada… ¡_oh!, dioses… _ni quiere pensarlo.

-.-

Hijo…- la voz de su padre lo obliga a levantar la vista de sus manos.

No me han dicho nada.- hace saber frustrado, preocupada y con ganas de desmoronarse, pero Kagome lo necesita una vez que se reponga ella debe de ver que siempre estará ahí sin importar como.

Tranquilo… las malas noticias son las primeras en correr.- trata de darle ánimos aunque sabe que es inútil, nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma, aunque su hijo trate de controlarse, si fuera otro muchacho ya estaría desecho.

¿el esposo de la señora Taisho?.- pregunta el doctor al acercarse a la sala de espera.

Soy yo…- rápidamente se pone de pie.

Ha sufrido varios golpes que quedaran al largo del tiempo moretones, nada que unas pomadas puedan solucionar, simplemente hay algo que me preocupa.- le hace entre ver que hay una situación de peligro, bajando automáticamente el tono de su piel.

¿Qué cosa?.- 

Su esposa esta embarazada… los golpes que recibió no le ayudan mucho en su condición, hay riesgo en perder al feto si no hay el reposo y los cuidados adecuados.- le comienza a informar- tendrá que permanecer por lo menos hasta que cumpla tres meses en cama, reposo absoluto.- concluye seriamente.

¿embarazada?...- 

Se señor que es una sorpresa, apenas tiene unas cuantas semanas, por ello de los cuidados.- le explica, es probable que su esposa no se dio cuenta de la falta del periodo si es irregular como ella hace unos minutos se lo explico.

puedo pasar a verla…- 

por supuesto, se encuentra en la habitación 206.- 

gracias…- en verdad le agradece al dar el apretón de manos y correr a la habitación de su pequeña.

_embarazada…_

un bebé…

_hay riesgo de perder el feto si no hay el reposo y los cuidados adecuados._

No va a permitir que su pequeña pierda a su bebé, aunque él mismo deba de atarla a la cama.

Abre la puerta de la habitación de Kagome, encogiéndose su corazón al encontrarla tendida en la cama y conectada a una serie de aparatos.

Inu…ya…sha…- el susurro de los labios de Kagome lo llama rápidamente a su lado, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, besándola, sin importar que pueda ver en sus ojos las lágrimas que comienzan a acumularse, al sentirlas él mismo.

Pequeña…- murmura roncamente, deseando que en ese lugar estuviera él y no su mayor tesoro.

Muestra una sonrisa como si con ello Inuyasha pudiera animarse y lo logra al este devolverle un beso y una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos dorados están cristalinos.

Estaba asustado…- confiesa sin importar que alguien pueda escuchar que por primera vez en su vida el gran Inuyasha Taisho se aterro.

Tonto…- trata de bromear con su esposo al regarle una sonrisa.

Me diste un susto tremendo, pequeña… por eso estas castigada de por vida a ser mi esclava.- trata de seguir la corriente y en que su cuerpo se vaya esa sensación de miedo.

¿ya lo sabes?.- 

Si…- le responde al saber de que se trata la pregunta

¿estas feliz?...- pregunta insegura, no es algo que ella hubiera planeado.

Mucho…- se inclina a besar los labios de su esposa, por lo menos con ese pequeño gesto demostrarle que es feliz.

Yo también…- 

-.-

¿eso quiere decir que no se van a casa?.- la pregunta de una mujer que esta feliz por dentro simple y sencillamente por el anuncio se escucha por toda la sala.

¿crees que mi nuera esta para ir a la iglesia, soportar horas de pie, el banquete y ver a los invitados?.- responde con esa pregunta, como si con ello le diera a entender a la hermana de Kagome que su pregunta esta fuera de lugar.

Ni que fuera para tanto….- cruza sus brazos con elegancia, la misma elegancia que les enseñan a las modelos de su nivel.

Si lo es, por que esta embarazada.-

¡¿Qué?!.- grita en el lugar, atrayendo los _"sshhh"_ de los pacientes y enfermeras.

Lo que oíste Kikio, voy a tener mi primer nieto, así que lo mejor será que desaparezcas.- le hace ver de nuevo que no es bienvenida en el lugar.

Apenas puede creer… Kagome embarazada… ¡EMBARAZADA!...

**Continuaraaaaaa!!!!!.....**

**Siento la espera chicas, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo y también deseo avisarles que he abierto una nueva Web.**

**http : / / fesabi (punto) jimdo (punto) com /**

**¡espero que la visiten!**

**Muchas gracias por sus mensajes y su paciencia**

**Se despide**

**Fesabi**


End file.
